A Different Choice Made
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: Bella decided not to go to Italy with Alice to save Edward. Her life changes because of it. Will Edward be saved? Will Jacob get a chance? Will the Volturi ever find out about her? Will Victoria get her revenge? How will the destined events unfold now. Who's life did she unknowingly change forever. Will Edward take rejection well? Set during New Moon. Rated M, (B/J) eventual (B/A).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a new story and a new book series. I hope you all like it. I am still not sure of the final pairings but I hope not to disappoint. As always feel free to let me know of any questions and or suggestions you may have. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of my first chapter.**

Aro sat on his throne contemplating the events that had just occurred. Young Edward Cullen baffled him to an extent. He had experienced everything in the young vampire's existence and a few things stood out to him. Alice's power of seeing the future. Her mate being The Major. Carlisle being well and still 'vegetarian' (with a rather large coven). The current status of the shifters. Lastly a young woman named Isabella Swan.

He absorbed everything Edward had in his mind about her. Her luscious scent when she first walked into his class. Her observant mind and selfless nature. Her relationship with the shifters, but especially her ability to block his powers in human form. Even her father sounded slightly muffled to him. He pushed back his thoughts about her and focused on the other details with intense scrutiny. He didn't want Edward to see the depth of his musings. Sadly he would have all the time he wanted for that since he is set on dying. He offered him a place in his guard and even had Chelsea try and bind him but his link to the poor dead girl was still too strong.

He hated to lose such a talent but he knew young Edwards intentions. He would end his life one way or another so he would be back soon and they would be forced to end his existence. Of course no one else besides himself would care. Many of the guard detest the Cullen's for their diet and Caius has always been one for executions. Marcus doesn't have any strong emotions anymore so his position mostly remains neutral.

Aro decided to keep his thoughts hidden since Edward would return soon seeing as he would expose himself to the humans forcing him to end him. Aro sat in the throne room waiting but no one ever brought Edward back. Finally he called for the guards near the entrance and reached for their hands. Aro saw that Edward was inches away from the sunlight when he suddenly stiffened and quickly put his clothes back on.

He was curious as to what could have been the cause for such a change in his actions. Very few things surprised him anymore and he was glad to have something new to think about. Edward had no plans on 'living' without that magnificent creature named Isabella so it must have been something of extreme importance to cause him to change his mind. 'Perhaps he "heard" something in someone's mind' Aro thought. Deciding to indulge in his first interest Aro began to think about the girl named Isabella. She was as beautiful as her name. She didn't wear gaudy clothing or excessive makeup, or even makeup at all, she didn't even have that over inflated ego that beautiful girls have these days. Aro could not believe just how women have changed since his day but he was glad this particular girl still held herself with high morals and integrity. No wonder young Edward was in love with her. It was a shame he thought she was his mate. Judging by his thoughts Aro knew he was mostly deluding himself into believing her to be his mate since he was more than likely lonely since he is surrounded by mated couples. He knows he can tell the difference since he can hear their thoughts but he more than likely choose Bella the same way Aro choose Sculpicia.

He had been so lonely and decided to take a mate. He found what he wanted in her so being with her was simple enough. Sadly after his sisters' tragic death he and Caius had no choice but to ensure the safety of their mates and resolved to mostly confining them to their tower. Thanks to Corin they are content with their situation and don't mind at all. Sadly for Aro over the years it seems that the woman he fell for is no longer there. She is still herself but thanks to Corins power she is just content. He missed the passion and fire in the woman he once relished to be with.

Aro allowed his thoughts to wonder on every new bit of information he just acquired. It was brief given that soon his brothers were soon calling for his attention. He was oblivious to the fact that he had spent nearly 5 hours simply musing in his own head. He delighted in the idea that something that would be so insignificant to his brothers had consumed his mind. Thankfully for him he would have all the time in the world to indulge in his little musings.

* * *

Edward was on the cusp of being able to be with his beloved. He knew their decision before he heard it. Aro's personality made for some obvious decisions at times. He would never even entertain the idea of being without Bella for a moment so his little offer was wasted. Jane was the happiest at his decision, he could practically feel her wanting to use her power on him if he had said yes, let alone her thoughts were the loudest in protest. Just when he was about to step into the light and be exposed to all of the people enjoying the festival he froze. Images of Bella began to flash in his mind.

She was at her house with that mutt and Alice. She was begging her to come with her to Volterra and save him from execution but she refused. A wave of excruciating pain and relief hit his heart. His own beloved didn't want to be with him or even try to save him. She was clinging onto that mutt and he was comforting her the way he used to. He knew instantly he was hearing and seeing into Alice's head.

"She's alive Edward. Stop this, she isn't dead, Rose should have never told you so please stop." He heard her say.

Edward covered himself up and bolted out of there. He didn't want to give the Volturi a chance to catch him and punish him for almost exposing himself to the humans. Just as he was outside Italy he found and followed his sister's scent. She was waiting for him with a look on her face that showed relief, pain, annoyance, happiness and downright fury.

"What the hell were you thinking? You should have verified the news yourself instead of going off on whatever elusive response the mutt gave you!" She embraced him and Edward let her memories of what happened fill his mind. He knew she would be hurt but he never thought it would be to the point of her refusing to save him. He had screwed up royally. He had to close his eyes and stifle his groan as he watched her get angry and refuse to help the 'bastard' that left her in the woods to nearly freeze to death.

He should have thought of the possibility of her following him but he was too busy trying to put some distance between them to avoid retracing his steps and running back to her side. He had the perfect girl in front of him and he broke her heart and trust. Edward looked into his sisters eyes and wondered why he couldn't see her anymore. 'The dogs, of course. Alice must not be able to see them and since Bella is with the mutt who pines for her she would be blocked from her sight as well.' It took all but a second to decide what he wanted to do and before he said anything he saw it in Alice's vision.

"Okay, let's go home." She said as she bounced on her heels. The

* * *

Bella paced back and forth in her bedroom as Jacob watched her from the bed. He decided against holding her down and forcing her to stay put but he was still basking in the happiness of her choice. She chose to let Doucheward die and stay there with him. For a second he thought he was going to lose her to the pixie. The look that passed her eyes when the pixie said his name was hard to watch but in the end she told her to leave her house and go fix the problem herself since they were no longer together. Jacob loved the look on the pixies face as he soothed an angry Bella before she stormed out of there obviously unhappy with her choice.

Bella finally huffed and dropped herself on the bed next to Jacob.

"Feel better honey?" Jacob asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I was in such a great mood. Why did she have to come back into my life? He promised he and his family would never interfere again and then she shows up." Bella cuddled closer

"I know honey but she left already and hopefully this will sort itself out." Jacob curled her into his body. She fit perfectly into him. "Let's not let them ruin our day okay. Besides I almost lost you today with your stupidity to jump off the cliff without me. Had the guys not showed me they saw you who knows what would have happened."

"I'm sorry I just really wanted to try it and you just disappeared so I figured what the worst that could happen." Jacob shot her a look. "Yeah I know I forget I'm a danger magnet." Bella tucked her head deeper into his chest.

"How could you ever forget that? It's like saying you forgot what you look like." Jacob said with mock astonishment.

"Shut up Jake. I just feel safer around you and the pack that's all." Jacob couldn't help the huge smile that came from her admission.

He had worked so hard to make her feel safe with them and she acknowledged it. When the 'fairy' finally left and left Bella alone and in the woods near death he was ready to kill anyone who got near her. He never left her side night after night and thankfully Charlie was okay with it since someone else was helping him. But soon he felt angrier and angrier every night he felt her shiver and scream in her nightmares because of HIM. September and October passed quickly for him trying to make her wake up and chase away her nightmares. It seemed to work and for a while her sleep was more peaceful. Jacob felt his whole body relax in seeing her change. He also noticed his own change and seeing Sam, Jared and Paul near him as well. He also had this weird feeling of being watched at night when he was with Bella. It infuriated him. It seemed like anything ticked him off but he handled it. Then his dad started saying he couldn't sleep over anymore that it was too dangerous. As if he would ever take advantage of a girl let alone Bella like that in her state. When he yelled at his father for even suggesting he would ever be like that bastard and break her heart he started to convulse violently. He felt like he was breaking apart to his bones. Then he found himself huge and with paws he thoroughly freaked out. Needless to say calming down took some effort.

When Bella finally managed to figure out the truth with his help, and Paul's, he couldn't have been happier. She was good with weird. She came to the realization that her life was just destined to be tethered to the supernatural. Jacob was disappointed he didn't imprint on her but he was determined to never again meet any new women to avoid the imprinting. The guys found it ridiculous but they understood his feelings towards her and the hatred of having ones choices taken away. Paul still didn't like her but when Jacob shows him how she dismissed the pixie he is sure he will change his tune. Bella seemed to wake up after her discovery, that or nearly being killed by Paul must have done it. She seems to do better around the supernatural. Bella woke up from her deep depression and began talking and to everyone's happiness eating again. Charlie and she practically lived at the reservation after that.

A week after she discovered the truth Bella surprised the hell out of Jake when she kissed him and smiled. Jacob froze for a minute and she just smiled and told him she wanted to give dating him a try. Jacob howled in delight and pretty much alerted the guys by accident. Bella blushed deeply since she hated their attentions but got over it. Needless to say Jacob had so much to be thankful for that Thanksgiving. She spent her days at school and afternoons in La Push. The nights Jake didn't have patrol he would sneak out and stay with her. When he would patrol he would just check on her every chance he could. Bella was a perfect addition to their small pack. Sam, Jared, Paul, Kim and especially Emily loved her. Emily had someone to help her fill to black holes the boys called stomachs and she wasn't alone anymore.

November seems so far away now to him since this month has been crazy. Apart from Laurent almost killing his girlfriend (yes you read right) he found out the other wonderful secrets Bella had been keeping from him. She told them everything that happened with James last year. When she showed them all the scar loud roars erupted from them. Jacob hated the fact that she kept that from him but she told him she was looking towards the future not the past. He couldn't stay mad at her if he tried. Now he had to make a hard choice and leave Bella after the evil pixie came.

Jacob told Bella that while he was rescuing her from the water Harry had a heart attack and died. Seth and Leah phased upon seeing this and now he had to go. He had spent the extra time with her since he texted Sam what happened but now he had to go. They needed him but Bella was coming with him since Charlie wasn't going home anytime soon.

Bella kissed Jacob goodbye and went to comfort her father and Billy. She cryptically told Billy that Jacob would need to talk to him about some visitors that showed up uninvited. Bella was worried for her life since Alice departure. She had everything she wanted since she started to heal. She loves Jacob and the pack is like a big family. Billy and Charlie are over the moon at their union and Jacob does his hardest to never imprint. He wants her and only her, he has even begun reading the old records for clues about imprinting and how he can have Bella as his forever.

She sat there with her family hoping Alice can keep Edward away from her. Deep down she knew he would be coming back for her. Bella just hoped he wouldn't cause too big of a mess when he returned.

**That was my first chapter of this Twilight story. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think in the reviews. :-)  
Look forward to hearing from you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the confusion that may have been caused from the first Chapter. In my rush to publish I forgot to mention a few things different in this story. I decided to base my story on a fusion of both the books and the movies. There are many things similar and different that happen in both so don't get confused. If you have read and seen both versions then you will know what I mean. Other than that I kept the changes to a minimum.**

**Bella: **She is a bit stronger than before Edward left. She found her inner strength and realized that what she and Edward had was not love but infatuation. She wanted to finally find her place in the world and she thought it was with the other outcasts.

**Edward:** He is still his usual self but he will change as the story progresses. The character development I envision is one that would have happened from his personality flaws. Since vampires are frozen in the age they are changed they cannot grow from their own flaws. Like children and their tantrums. ****

**Aro:** He is in his mid 20's (books). 5'10" in height. Mated to Sulpicia as a choice not true mate (Books). Aro did not kill his sister, she was killed by the Romanians.

**Caius:** He is in his mid 20's (films). 5'9" in height. I decided to keep him the way he looks in the films since I wasn't really looking forward to having all three kings be different ages so I decided to keep them all around the same age. Athenodora is his true mate. ****

**Marcus:** He is in his late 20's (I made up his age). He is actually 19 in the books but for the part I want him to play he has to be older. His true mate was murdered and since then he has been in a perpetual state of indifference. No one has heard him laugh or even seen him smile in so long. ****

**Jane &amp; Alec:** They are between 12 and 14 when they were changed (books). I wanted to keep their description as it is in the books. Besides they were considered adults in the era they were changed in so I don't feel too bad about it.

**I may keep these changes or decided to make new ones. I know I should have a more solid base but I don't. I decided to forgo the usual rough draft and story outline and just 'wing it'. I am simply progressing the story as I see fit and how the mood strikes me. So it may be cheery, depressing, boring, shocking or whatever I feel like that day.**

000

The boys had a hard time calming down the Clearwaters. Sam had to phase back in order to let Leah think. The death of her father coupled with her and her brothers shifting was stressful enough that she didn't need to be inside her ex's head to top it all off. Seth was cooping slightly better than his sister but both of them couldn't phase back. Their shared thoughts of their father dying because of their phasing were still too much. Jared, Paul and Jacob were doing their best to keep them calm and explain what they could. Sadly for them Leah is the first and only known female shifter.

They had come to grips with never really having privacy but now with Leah they would have to learn to control their thoughts and keep her out. None of them were looking forward to fantasizing about Sam.

Jacob was having better luck dealing with the new wolfs than anyone else since he was sharing what he went through with his mom. That seemed to help them channel their emotions more productively. He wanted them to see that right now they needed to be with their mother more than ever since this was weighing on her the most.

Leah and Seth wanted to but trying to phase back into their human form was too difficult right now. They both 'cried' and mourned in wolf form for the time being. Jacob knew there was no way they would be going home tonight.

000

Billy watched as his remaining best friend and daughter mourned for Harry. Charlie was upset that Sue's children weren't there with her at this time. Bella tried to calm him down by saying she would be in the woods too with her friends if he died. She wouldn't want to be anywhere near anything or anyone who reminded her of him. Charlie let it go and held her tighter, he didn't want to even entertain that idea for a second, he kissed her head and held her.

Aside from preparing for Harry's funeral, so Sue didn't have to, Billy kept his thoughts on the message Bella gave him. He knew what she meant but he didn't know what it meant. Would they come back? Would more children change? Would his son loose her again? He couldn't stand the idea of those bloodsuckers taking his daughter again. She belonged by Jacobs side. She would make an excellent Alpha's Mate. She was selfless, thoughtful, caring, and stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

He hoped nothing would change the relationship between Bella and Jacob. Aside from the tragedy of Harry's death everything has been perfect.

000

**HunkyManMcCarty:** Bellabear are you okay?  
Answer me please.  
Alice freaked us all out today with a vision.  
Bella if you don't answer me I will go back to forks and check on you!  
Bella Rose made the mistake of letting Edward know what Alice saw. He is going to try and kill himself. Please answer me!

**LostSwan:** Emmett I'm so sorry for not responding.  
Alice was here. She left empty handed.  
I can't believe she thought I would leave with her after what he did. I'm sorry if you don't like my choice. I hope everything works out.  
Oh and I didn't answer your calls because today Harry died so I have been with my dad. I only stole a moment to let you know I'm okay and still in forks. I have to go. Let me know what happened. Bye.

**HunkyManMcCarty:** I feel so much better knowing you are okay.  
As for your choice it was yours to make. My idiot brother will have to deal with it.  
Edward is 'alive' I think Alice managed to get to him before he did something stupid.  
She called us and told us they were fine and in Italy for now.  
I know they are lying since he will try to get to you now that he knows you're alive.  
I hope he doesn't ruin things for you and your dog. I mean Jacob ;-)  
As for Harry I am so sorry. Let us know if there's anything we can do. Miss you.

As I look at my phone I can't help but smile at Emmett thoughtfulness. He may be a scary looking giant on the outside but on the inside he is as sweet as candy. He does have a point thought. No matter how hard I may try to delude myself in thinking that Edward and Alice aren't on their way here I can't hide from the truth. Jacob will have to know the truth about everything I have been keeping from him.

I should have never kept this from him but I wasn't ready to let anyone else completely in. I just hope he takes it well.

000

Edward ran as fast as he could without completely leaving Alice behind. His first and only priority was getting back to Bella. He would fix this and make sure she fell in love with him again. It doesn't matter what progress Jacob has made he won't let him come between them.

"Edward!" Alice screamed at her brother to get his attention. "If you are done with your inner musings would you like to know that I still can't see Bella."

"That damned dog must still be near her. At this time of night he should be far away from her. I'll make sure to lay down the rules when we get back." Edward said as he picked up his speed.

Alice's screams were slowly becoming distant. He couldn't waste another moment away from Bella. He was sure it was the 'mutts' fault she no longer loved him like before. Jacob shouldn't be anywhere near Bella. He has seen inside his mind and knows just what he thinks of her. Sure he may have some romantic feelings towards her but thanks to his 'genes' he has other things in mind as well. _'How dare he ever think those impure thoughts of my beloved.'_ Hormones on a rapidly developing teenage boy are a bad combination.

Edwards mind was racing with ideas and plans on how to approach Bella and win back her heart. He had no idea what he was walking into and he didn't like it. Alice wasn't much help. Everything seemed normal in Bella's life except that mutt being there and the fact that she now seemed to lose all of her feelings for him. Edward hated having had waited so long. He was sure he had finally found a chaste beautiful honest girl in this horrid age. She was a rare flower among his barren existence and he foolishly left her with the wolves. Literally.

He did think it was for the best since his family did almost devour her but he can see now that his choice may have been rush. What else was he supposed to do? Victoria was still out there planning to kill her for revenge and the last thing he wanted was to be an added danger. Hunting her down has been the only thing to keep him occupied. Somehow she keeps getting away and making him go in circles. Killing her would just have to wait. His first task was to assess the damage and get back into her life. __

000

"We should head back to Forks and make sure Edward doesn't return." Emmett told Rose.

"Yeah, I hate this. She finally decides to live and now he is rushing to take her life away. Not to mention who knows just what the Volturi know." Rose said as she rubbed her temples.

"Hopefully Alice got to him and not to anyone else. If the Volturi find out a human knows of us we will all surely be killed. Not to mention they will demand her death as well." Emmett said while holding his wife.

"Let's tell the others and head back. Carlisle can stay out of sight if he wishes since he did leave for a 'new job' but the rest of us can make some other excuse." Rose said as they both ran off to tell the others their plans.

Rose and Emmett had kept a tight lip and mind on being in contact with Bella. Rose couldn't stand seeing her mate so sad and depressed over missing his little sister. She brought out something in him that Rose hated to see gone. So she proposed the idea to Emmett of secretly communicating with her and of course he agreed. They have been able to know everything that has been going on with her. Rose wasn't too happy about her dating the 'mutt' but she did like the idea that it was her living and having a chance at a real future. Emmett just wanted to make it clear to Jacob that she was his little sister and hurting her would been war.

They both made sure to keep this from Alice as best they could. They still weren't sure if she knew about it so they just played it safe. It helped that they all pretty much went their separate ways after leaving. Now they all have to come together and make sure nothing gets out of hand. She knows how her brother and sister are and this could mean trouble.

**Not the best way to end this chapter I know I'm sorry but I am taking this one step at a time and just going however the mood strikes me. Still no thoughts on the final pairings though. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me in the reviews. ****  
Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob hated being away from Bella all of Saturday but the pack needed him and he had no choice. Thankfully Bella stayed on the reservation so there was no problem of that leech getting to her here. He still didn't know if Edward was 'alive' and frankly he was hoping he wasn't. Losing Bella after everything they have been through would kill him. He has always known she would be his greatest love and to have that disco ball come back and ruin it all would destroy him.

To make things worse now Bella has been acting strange. He knows it has nothing to do with the pixie showing up out of nowhere so the potential for disaster was high. Bella never talked about what she and Edward went through as a couple and frankly he was grateful. He didn't want to hear just how far they had gone but was over the moon when he and Bella became each other's first. It was always something he had wanted to share with her and his wish finally came true. He had never been so thankful in knowing just how much of a prude doucheward was.

Now Jacob was anxious. His instincts telling him something was wrong. He didn't want to think that she was having second thoughts about their relationship so he pushed those thoughts away. He almost succeeded until he saw the look on Bella's face as she walked into view. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that his wolf senses didn't even pick up on her footsteps.

Bella asked him to meet her at their driftwood after the funeral since she had something she needed to tell him. He didn't think anything of it until Paul saw it in his mind and began ranting like usual. After he showed them what she said to the pixie Paul was actually coming around to the idea of Bella being in it for the long haul but now he was having his doubts again. Jacob hated to admit the big mouth bastard got to him but he did.  
_  
I won't give you up again bells. If Edward wants you back it will be over my dead body._  
"Hey honey. What did you want to talk to me about?" Jacob said as he embraced his girlfriend.

"Hey Jake." Bella sat next to her boyfriend and tried to gather her courage and get to the point. "I. . ."  
"Ugh here it goes."  
"I just needed to confess something to you that I know you aren't going to like." Jacob stiffened at her words. Bad thoughts were trying to worm into his mind but he knew better than to give into his wolf side. Scaring her would only make her run away from him.

"Should I be worried?" He asked hoping the answer was no but he knew better.

"Not really. I just haven't been honest with some things and I need to let you know now since they will more than likely come up soon." Jacob nodded his head for her to continue and held her tighter. "The first thing is that I have been in contact with Rose and Emmett for months now."

_WHAT!? Why? Were you planning on leaving with them? Am I really not enough? What is it about those damn vampires that have you hooked?!_  
_**MINE. MINE. MINE.**_  
"Explain." He said in a gruff voice, Jacob refused to let his feelings show but his voice gave it away. He wouldn't jump the gun simply because the wolf wanted to hide his mate against the threat of vampires.  
_Wait mate? I thought only imprints had that. Ugh, not now, focus._

"This was at the end of November. Emmett messaged me saying how much he missed me and hated being away. He said that he had tried to go back to Forks but Alice always stopped him. So eventually after they all separated he finally was able to contact me. I was so happy to know that at least one person from my other family still thought about me and missed me I felt ecstatic." Bella looked away. "I thought they all never loved me and leaving me was so easy to them. I saw Emmett as the big brother I always wanted. When he left so easily it was like a knife to the heart." She wiped away a tear and Jacob held her closer. Forgetting his silly urge to run away with her and hide her.  
"I never told you because I was afraid of how you would react. We were just starting out and I didn't want to put any more unneeded stress on us so I just kept it to myself. Emmett and Rose know about us though. She and I have actually begun to be on better terms with one another. She is happy that I chose to live my life rather than freeze it."

Jacob had to chuckle. The thought of Blondie approving of him was comical.  
"I can picture her now giving us her blessing."

"Shut up Jake." She pushed him and he let her think she could moved him. "So are you mad?"

"Yes and no. Yes because you kept that from me since we are talking about bloodsuckers but no because it wasn't anything bad. You needed to know they actually cared about you and I can tell you really like that giant so I'm not mad."

"Emmett." Bella corrected.

"Okay. Emmett, at least I didn't say bloodsucker, give me some credit. I thought you wanted to tell me you wanted to break up or something. I'm actually relieved. I would have been fine with anything as long as it wasn't that."

"Good to know." Bella smirked and he dove in for a kiss.

"Don't get any ideas I was just a little on edge with everything that has been going on." Bella hugged him knowing this was harder on him since he had spent all day yesterday calming down Leah and Seth and finally getting them to phase back. They were able to make it to the funeral this morning and then left again to avoid phasing in front of other people.  
"Being away from you made it all worse. I needed you to be there to bring me back. You're my whole world Bella."

"And you're my sun." They kissed on their 'bench' were he helped bring her back to life and watched the ocean together.

"Umm, Bella, you still haven't told me what the other thing is." Jacob asked not really wanting to know.

Bella let out a puff of air and prepared herself.  
"Emmett told me that Alice got to Edward in time and that they are coming back here."

_WHAT! NO. NO. NO. _  
**MINE.**_  
YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!_  
** .MINE.  
**Jacob was shaking violently. He knew this would happen one day. He can never be happy. Everyone he loves leaves him. The only one that has ever stayed has been his dad and even he will leave him one day.

Bella held tighter onto Jacob squeezing his sides hard since it wouldn't hurt him. She rubbed circles on his back and waited for him to come back to her. He suddenly turned to her and gripped her closer to him. His eyes were yellow and she knew the wolf was present not Jake.

**"MINE."**

It wasn't Jacob speaking anymore. Bella knew better than to be scared. The wolf was a predator and it can smell fear. Emily and Kim had told her they have been in the presence of their 'mates' wolves and they never felt fear. They know as their imprints they can never harm them intentionally. Bella didn't have that reassurance but she did know Jake, and what he needed right now was her. And she knew what to do.

She slowly lifted her arm to his face and paused when a low growl came from his throat. When he stopped growling she touched his cheek and looked into his bright yellow eyes and spoke.  
"Yours. Not his. Yours."

The wolf acknowledged her words and slowly his eyes returned to brown. Jake sat there terrified at himself. He had lost control of his wolf. When she said he was coming back he panicked and in that moment of weakness the wolf took over. It wanted to bite her. BITE HER! He didn't know why but he just did. It was a sickening feeling to have a part of him needing to puncture her skin with his teeth. He felt sick. He felt like a vampire and that was worse.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry." Jake let her go and hid his face in his hands. He could have killed her. Lost her forever because of his wolf. 

"Jake its okay. I wasn't scared." He turned to look into her eyes to prove it to himself she wasn't lying. All he saw was truth.

"Your wolf just panicked. He didn't want to lose me to anyone. Especially a vampire, your natural enemy." Bella held his face with both hands and looked into his beautiful deep brown eyes that were nearly onyx.  
"I wasn't scared Jake. I trust you and your wolf with my life. I know I am always safe by your side."

Jake couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes.  
"Bella you don't know what this means to be. It just reassures me that you're the one for me. I hate that I didn't imprint on you but I don't need it to know you are my whole world."

Bella was so happy to hear those words come from him. She has been dreading the day he imprints because he wouldn't be able to control it and leave her. She would be like Leah after losing Sam. She knew right then and there she loved him.

"I love you Jake." The words finally left her mouth and they felt right. It didn't matter what happened in the future, right now was all that mattered.

Jacob gave her his most brilliant smile. He has always loved her and she knows it but this is the first time she has ever told him. His insecurities left him that instant and he kissed her with all the love, passion and devotion he could muster.  
"I love you too Bells. I will always love you."

They held in each other relishing in their own happiness. Jacob didn't want to end the moment but he had to. Although she said she trusted both of them he still didn't trust himself. Hurting her by losing his control would be unacceptable. Not to mention he was beyond freaked out by his wolfs urge to bite her. Bite her of all things, he would need to ask his dad about that.

"Bells as much as I hate to sour the mood I kind of have to." Bella looked worried and nodded for him to continue. "I'm sorry again I freaked out and went 'wolf' on you. I just hate the thought of him coming back. It has always been something I have dreaded. If I lost you after everything we have been through I think I would do the same thing HE did."

"Jake no. Please don't say that. I know when he left I was so lost and hurt that those thoughts did cross my mind but I see now how much that would have hurt all the people I love. Not to mention that I would have never had what we share."  
Bella stared into his eyes for the next words she spoke.  
"I live in that same fear as you. I'm afraid that one day you will imprint and leave me in pieces like Leah was after Sam. It would feel like the cruelest joke fate has ever made. I love you and I only want you. I chose you. He can never change that."

Jake and Bella stayed in their own little world comforting and reassuring one another. They shared the same fears but never acknowledged them. If they did it would make it too real. Sadly it wouldn't be Jacob imprinting that they should be worried about. Something else was in fates plan for them, something that would change the supernatural world forever.

000

_Where is she? She cannot still be at La Push with him._  
Edward jumped tree top to tree top in the woods behind Bella's house. He was far enough to avoid being detected by the wolves on patrol but close enough to hear them. From what he gathered two new wolves phased and their father died because of the shock of it all. A female apparently was a first for the tribe.

The only news about Bella was a glimpse of her in one of their memories attending the funeral. She was comforting her father while Jacob comforted her. He was too close to Bella for Edwards liking. It was enough to dedicate him more to getting her away from the dangerous mutt.

_'If you want to get closer we need to get Carlisle back here. He will ensure the treaty is respected._' Alice thought from behind him.

"If they return will it help in getting Bella back to us?" He asked trying to figure out the best way to work everything out.

_'It will since I know Emmett and Rose are coming and Jazz won't want to be far from me much longer so we pretty much have no choice but to have them come anyway. Call Carlisle and let him tell them we are back so they can stay off our side and you can be back in Bella's life. Plus I'm sure he would rather hear from you that you are fine rather than from me.'_ Alice said with a cheery tone. Even in her mind she can sound so animated.

"Fine, let's go further back. They could hear us from here if they get close." Edward jumped from tree to tree with Alice to get some distance from prying ears. No sense in giving them a heads up so Jacob can hide Bella. Edward smiled. '_Even if you try to hide her mutt I will always find her.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and by the reviews and Pm's it seems you did. I am so happy it has received such positive feedback. I will keep working to make it a great story. **** I am adding a few dates here and there to show where the story is and how it is progressing. It's more for me in order to keep proper track of the timeline. I am trying to make it as close as the book as I can.**

_Italics are thoughts._**  
Bold is usually reserved for the wolf of whatever Quileute is talking.  
**

March 21st (Tuesday) 4:00 a.m.

(Plink, plink, plink)

"mhmm" Bella groaned as that same annoying sound started to wake her.

(Buzz, buzz, buzz)

"What the hell?" Bella woke up and grabbed her phone. Someone was calling her at four in the morning.  
"Jake? Why are you calling at this hour? Did something happen?" That woke her up. She knew he wouldn't just interrupt her sleep for no reason.

"I'm outside, don't scream I'm coming up." With that he hung up and Bella sat up on the bed waiting for him to come in. The window opened quietly and in stepped Jacob. Even with only the moonlight Bella could tell something was wrong.

"Jake what's wrong? Why are you here right now, I thought you had patrol tonight?" Bella asked as she embraced her boyfriend who could really use a shower right now.

"Sam let me come but only for a few minutes. Bells I have to tell you something." Bella turned on her little side lamp and looked at Jake. He definitely had something very important on his mind. The look on his face said it all. "Sam received a call from Carlisle a little while ago."

Bella froze. She knew this would happen after Alice showed. _What if Edward did die? Oh god do they blame me? Are they here to kill me? Will Emmett stop talking to me now?_

"Bella calm down. I can hear your heart going a mile a minute. Everything is fine. Carlisle said he and his family are moving back. He will stay out of sight for a while since he 'left for a job' while only Esme and their 'kids' will be seen."

"Wait, does this mean that they are coming back to school today?" Bella felt like she could throw up. The boys couldn't protect her there. She would be all alone.

"No but they will later this week. Paperwork apparently. What I really wanted to tell you is that since they will be here in a few hours I won't be able to patrol behind your house. The treaty line remember?" Bella nodded. "So me coming over here in the middle of the night won't be easy anymore since it is on their side and I don't want anyone else coming in either."

"Wait does that mean he's alive?" Bella needed to know. It would be nice to know if the vampires coming want to kill her.

"We don't know. Carlisle just said he and his family are coming back. And believe me when I say that no one was happy about that. Paul has even volunteered to personally shadow you. I guess since the vamps are back he doesn't want anything he has said to come true." Jacob shrugged and she knew why. If Edward was back everyone would fear that Bella would go running back to him and cause a major rift in the balance of things.

"Jake I already told you I am with you for the long haul. As long as you keep your eyes down when we are near another girl I'm happy." They both laughed at their little joke. The threat of the imprint has always loomed over them.

"I know babe but I can't help the feeling. Look all we can do is wait and see. As for the problem of me not being here to spend the night I may have a solution for that. If the leech comes back with them we tell your dad that since he is back that maybe it would be a good idea if I stay on the couch for a while. Just to make sure that if he dares comes around I will be here to intervene." Jacob said as if he had just had the best plan ever.

"That's not a bad idea chief. Dad loves you so I doubt he would mind especially if it's to keep Edward away. I'm sure if you phrase it right he might let you move in."

"Really? Then I better ask the guys for help on that." They both laughed. A howl was heard through the open window. "That means my time is up honey. I got to go."

"No, now I'm fully awake. How can I go back to sleep after hearing that bit of news?" Bella 'pouted' and made Jacob laugh.

"Don't do that. I hate leaving you but if I don't a very big wolf is going to pull me out of your room himself and I'm sure we wouldn't want your dad to shoot him."

Bella laughed at the idea of a bullet taking down Sam. As if. "Okay. But you better text me when you get off patrol. I'll try to keep my head clear but I make no promises."

"Deal. Love you honey." Jake said as he kissed her.

"Love you Jake." He smiled as she said it. He would never tire of hearing that. Jake climbed out of the window and hoped off the house. He disappeared into the woods and after she heard a howl she closed and locked the window.

She wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't be able to sleep after that. Not knowing sucks but thankfully for her she has Emmett. She wanted to text him but if he was already with Edward or Alice they would know that he and Rose have been in contact with her. Oh no. He knows everything about Jake. _Oh Emmett please don't let him see into your head. Think of anything else. _

In trying to make herself feel better she inadvertently made herself feel worse. She decided to just lay back and think. It would be best to think of any scenario that might happen and think of ways to deal with them. Like for instance what to do if Edward tried to come into her room at night. What to do when they show up at school and she has to sit with him again in biology. _Crap._ Lunch was easy since she wouldn't abandon Angela. She was sure Edward would do anything to get her alone and that would be a problem. Especially after he finds out about Emmett.

Thankfully he can take care of himself. The problem is his power. He can hear anyone's thoughts and that is bad. Even if the person doesn't want to think about me all it would take are a few words about the topic and Edward can make anyone slip up. Jake said when he was phased he would lock down his thoughts after their first time but the guys figured out that if they caught him off guard and said her name he would accidently let them glimpse. She was mortified at that. If the wolves have practice in trying to hide their thoughts then any normal human didn't stand a chance.

She has to talk to Jake and make sure she stresses the importance of her privacy. If Edward pushes him he might reveal one of their times together just to hurt him or shut him up and she doesn't like the idea of their moments being used in that way. Edward can stoop down to the gutter for all she cares but Jacob better not if he values their relationship. 

* * *

"Jake it will be okay man. We won't let that bastard take her away." Jared said as they patrolled their extended boundaries for the last time before the Cullen's arrived.

"Yeah there's no way that shits happening."

"Paul?" Both Jake and Jared said at the same time.

"The one and only." He said as cocky as ever.

"I thought you would be asleep by the time you got home." Jared said trying to figure out why he phased back.

"No way. Not until I know who exactly is coming and what they want." Paul said and the guys instantly recognized where he was. He was behind his home hidden in the trees.

"I thought you didn't care for the 'leech lover' as you so elegantly named my girlfriend." Jake said a little annoyed at his constant shift in liking and disliking Bella.

"I like her again. Besides if she leaves I know it will destroy you. Not to mention how Kim and Emily will feel with her leaving and there's no way I'm dealing with that fallout." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damn I didn't think about that." Jared said as he thought of how sad his fiancé would be if her friend left them for the leeches.

"Damn right you didn't. And she's not leech lover anymore. She has earned the title of wolf lover." Paul laughed in his head but the guys knew what that meant. He had finally accepted her and that was big coming from him. Paul is the most loyal guy you will ever meet. Once he has accepted you he will always be there for you. It's good that he has some good qualities otherwise putting up with him would be near impossible.

"As soon as we know who has arrived we will come up with a strategy to make sure she is never alone with them. I won't give her up without a fight. It's bad enough we can't protect her in school but anywhere else she is she won't be alone. I don't care how much sleep I lose over it." Jake said with as much determination he could muster.

"You won't be doing this alone Jake. We will all take turns watching her. Plus it helps that she spends most of her time in La Push anyway." Jared said and Paul only grunted in agreement.

"Thanks guys. Now let's go over the area one more time." Jake said as he and Jared spread out a little to cover more ground. Paul phased back into human form to think for a bit to stay awake for a little while longer, he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't rest until he knew who was coming.

Finally deciding in liking Bella wasn't hard as he led them to believe. Truth is he liked her the moment he saw how happy baby alpha was with her. Not to mention how Billy beams when he sees them. If he can help his brother by keeping those leeches away then that's what he will do. Besides Bella is an amazing cook and there's no way in hell he was going to let her go now. No one comes between a wolf and his stomach. 

* * *

"It would be best to go back to school on Thursday. Wednesday is unclear but on Thursday I see her receiving Emmett back with enthusiasm." Alice said as she caught a glimpse of their future in seeing Bella again.

"Why is it still unclear?" Edward saw the vision and didn't like that it cut off quickly. He wanted to know how she would react to him and what is going on with her life. Jacob was becoming a problem now.

"I don't know. I don't know why or how the wolves impact my visions but I'm glad that she looked happy. It would make getting back into her life easier." Alice said as she browsed the internet on her tablet. "I will finally get my best friend back. She is so hard to shop for but maybe the time away from us has changed that."

Edward knew what she really felt. She wanted to come back to a more pliable Bella who would do anything to please her like before. Hopefully now she wouldn't fight her as much. He himself was actually looking forward to that too. He wanted her to stop with the constant attempts to sway him on their physical relationship. That was always reserved for marriage and he wouldn't do that to her. Her soul was too valuable.

Edward loved her with everything he had but he didn't want to ruin her forever. In his own mind he was enough of a monster already that he didn't want to taint a pure soul so that she could be with him forever as another monster. He was more than willing to love her until the end of her days and then die after her passing. Now he is at a loss since she never actually died and during his absence she stopped loving him.

Leaving her alone in the woods was a decidedly a bad idea but he wasn't thinking straight in that moment. Sadly for him now Bella sees him as the cold and cruel monster he thinks himself to be. _I'm sure Jacob had some part in her hating me now but he will be dealt with in time. Bella's love is the first thing I have to get back. I will never leave you again my love.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics are thoughts._**  
Bold is usually reserved for the wolf of whatever Quileute is talking. **

"Sister?" Alec said getting Jane's attention. "Have you noticed master Aro to be slightly distracted recently?"

Jane paused for a half second before continuing down the alley. "Yes I have. Do you know what seems to trouble him?"

"I don't believe something is troubling him rather than that he has found something new to entertain his mind. Perhaps it is another new advancement in technology." Alec followed closely to Jane as they maneuvered through the streets hidden from sight. "I hope it's not as complicated as some of the other things he has made us learn."

"I doubt it will be. We have a thorough working knowledge of most if not all modern devices. Something new should be merely an upgrade." Jane and Alec kept their fast pace as they made their way back to the castle. Having a craving for human blood when Heidi cant 'fish' does make it a chore to have to leave the city limits in order to feed. "Besides I don't think it is a new piece of technology. Whatever has master Aros' mind must be more mental than physical. He seems to ponder more rather than enthusiastically show us his newest acquisition."

"Perhaps you are right. We cannot guess as to what it is since he can 'see' much more than us but whatever it is it certainly is keeping him entertained. Dare I say happy even?" Alec raised an eyebrow to his sister waiting for her to argue his hypothesis but it never came. She was very quiet and so very unlike her.  
"What's wrong sister?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking back as to all the times he has been like his. I have just noticed that when he acts like this it is usually followed by some event soon after. I believe he may be strategizing for an attack or perhaps he saw a possible enemy. Maybe a new power he might want to acquire. Whatever it is we should be extra vigilant."

Alec simply nodded and followed behind her as he now began to think. How he hadn't noticed the pattern before was beyond him but he would do as Jane said and be extra cautious of what is around them. Hopefully it would end up being nothing. 

* * *

"Morning Bells." Charlie said as he read the paper.

"Morning Dad." Bella went over and kissed his forehead and went into the kitchen. Charlie smiled at her little show of affection. Ever since getting over Edwin and dating Jacob Bella and Charlie have become more affectionate with each other. She doesn't want to let him think for one second she doesn't love him and appreciate all he has done.

"So what's the plan kiddo?" Charlie grabbed the plate of food from Bella's hands. He was way too hungry to wait a few more seconds. Bella just smiled at her dad.

"No plan, just going to go to school and then go by the res. You?"

"About the same day as you have planned. Go to work and then go fishing with Billy." Charlie was predictable. Bella smiled at the thought of the two 'old hens' gossiping as always and then frowned. Billy more than likely wanted to break the news of the Cullen's himself. He had a good idea, what better way to tell Charlie than on a boat in the middle of the ocean where he can't shot anyone.

"Well have fun but don't drink too much." Bella said and she could feel his eyes on her because of her comment.

"Bells, I never over do it." Charlie said a little hurt.

"I know but I have a feeling about today so just promise me you won't." Bella hoped he wouldn't ask any questions. His cop side was hard to ignore.

"Okay I promise. I hope you're not hiding something from me Bella." Charlie said hoping the first thing he thought of was wrong.

"I'm not dad. I just want you to be safe." Bella noticed the time. "Gotta go to school. Bye Charlie." She kissed him good bye and ran out the door.

"Bye Bells." 

* * *

"Hi honey." Jacob said as he stood leaning on his bike.

"Jake." Bella threw her arms around him and kissed him. "So I'm guessing you're going to drop me off and pick me up today?"

"Yes. I can't stand another moment away from you." He said as he had his arms around her waist.

"You were just in my room 2 hours ago so you can't miss me that much. I wonder if this has something to do with the fact that the Cullen's are near." _Gotcha pup._

"You know me too well." He climbed on to the bike and motioned her to sit behind him. "I'm not leaving you alone for a second."

"Fine, I can't argue with that reasoning. Hey can you still hear me when you're driving?" She needed to talk to him about her worries. She spent all of Monday trying to think of a way of bringing it up but at the last second she chickened out. Now it wasn't a choice. The Cullen's will be here today for sure and she had to have the boys ready. A conversation in her car would have been easier than this though.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob turned on the bike and drove off.

"I just need to talk to you about something I just figured out." Jacob nodded for her to continue. Huh I guess he can hear me. _Great. I'll never have privacy._  
"I don't want you under any circumstances to reveal any of our intimate details to Edward if he's back. Those moments are ours and private. It's bad enough the guys have gotten glimpses that I don't want him to see that too. I won't forgive you Jake."

Jake pulled the bike over. He carefully got off not moving Bella. He needed to know why she would think that.  
"Honey I would never dream of doing that. Why would you think I would?"

"He can read minds Jake. All it takes is for him to mention certain things and you might think back to one of our moments. One thing he always liked to say is that he wanted to maintain my purity. If he mentions that near you or any of the other guys he may see us through one of your minds. He can read anything you were thinking of Jake. I want you to talk to everyone and tell them that. He may try to get information out of you all that way. If you have to have Sam alpha order you guys to not have any of those kinds of thoughts near him then do it. I don't want him to know we are dating from anyone else but me first. That's my conversation to have with him if he's back."

Jake listened and held onto the bike so she wouldn't fall. He didn't know what to say other than that he hadn't thought of that. The leech would want to extract any information he could from them and what better way than to make them mad. He had never been so happy to have Bella in his life for this reason. She could think ahead to any potential bad situation. _How am I ever supposed to be alpha?_

"You're right honey. I should have thought of that. I'll let the guys know." He turned his head to the woods when he heard something. Bella got nervous immediately. He smiled when he realized it was one of his brothers. "Never mind, looks like they already heard."

"Don't scare me. Come on lets go before I'm late to class." Bella held on tighter to him as they made their way to school.

Just as before Bella was the center of attention when Jake dropped her off. Every girl was drooling and every guy was glaring. Lauren always made it a point to flirt with Jake even when Bella was there. It made Bella angry enough to punch her but Jake always ignored her so it didn't matter. He pretty much ignored all the girls. He kept his eyes glued to Bella every time. Imprinting was a very present danger that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I'll see you after school." Bella said as she squeezed him one last time.

"Let me know if anything happens okay." Jake said as he squeezed her hand.

"Promise." The bell rang. "Okay now I'm late bye Jake." Bella ran off and Jake turned away before he locked eyes with another girl.

He needed to get back to the res and talk to Sam if whoever was out there hadn't beaten him to it. There was no way he would be caught off guard when it comes to Bella. 

* * *

The Cullen's were all back in forks by noon. Emmett and Jasper scouted their borders to make sure there weren't any wolves around and to mask their smell in case any vampires decided to drop by.

"Edward." Esme threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I'm so sorry Esme. I thought she was gone." Edward said before she could ask. He already knew what she wanted to say.

"I understand that but committing suicide is never the answer sweetheart. We could have helped you through it." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't live without her. I will never make that mistake again." He meant it.

"I'm happy to have you back and well son." Carlisle said. _Never do that to this family again.  
_  
"Me too." Edward said.  
_  
_"Sorry for letting Alice's vision slip." Rosalie said. _But you shouldn't have been going through my head in the first place. You should have called Alice just to make sure she was okay too._

"No problem Rose. I jumped the gun." _Damn right you did_. He heard Jasper say in his mind. He and Emmett were back.

"So family what's the plan?" Emmett asked in his booming voice.

"I will stay out of sight for a little while and pretend I'm still out of the state. Edward, Alice and Jasper will return to school and finish their senior year. I arranged everything so you can return Thursday. As for Emmett and Rose, you two are supposed to be in college so you two may do night school or anything else you might have in mind."

"Well we've done enough school so we decided to stay here and if anybody asks we took a semester off." Emmett said as he held Rose. They were pretty wrapped up in each other's embrace to pay much attention to anything else. Most importantly there were keeping their thoughts glued to one another to keep Edward out. It always works on the prude.

"Very well." Carlisle said. He knows they get pretty tired of the whole school routine so it's good that they change it up.  
"Lets finish setting up the house and then we can continue from where we left off."

The Cullen's separated and began to take the sheets off the furniture and clean the house. Esme took care of the kitchen and her garden. Emmett took care of his and roses room. Jasper went with Alice to check on her remaining clothes. Edward went to tidy up his music room. Carlisle went to take care of his library/office. 

* * *

Jacob hated being stuck in school. He and a few of the guys had to miss the meeting at the treaty line since they are still in school. Paul told him that the WHOLE family showed up via text and that did it. He left school at the end of his class and went to the woods to phase. Sam filled him in on the whole meeting.

He hated the fact that he was back but there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing that seemed to make him happy was the look on his face when he asked about Bella and got nothing from the pack. Jacob had filled Sam in on how Edwards's power works and the way he gets information with triggering thoughts and memories. Sam alpha ordered everyone to not think of her or Jacobs's relationship when anywhere near a vamp. The stupid vamp actually got a wrinkle on his stone face. It was priceless.

"Now you know everything Jake. So go back to class." Sam said as he was done with the little recap.

"What? No, I'm going to change and then wait to go pick up Bella from school. I won't give him the chance to have a moment with her." Jacob said refusing to just sit and stew in his own mind for a few more hours.

"Jake he will be joining her in school again so it's going to happen sooner or later." Sam said trying to reason with the angry pup. "Go back to class and put this out of your mind. Doing bad in school won't help anyone especially you." _Don't make me alpha order you.  
_  
"Ugh. Fine. But the moment she says she needs me I'm gone." Sam didn't say anything but agreed. Jacob phased back and Sam watched him to make sure he went all the way inside to class.

"Make sure he stays in school until it's over." Sam said to one of wolves with him. He knew Jacob well enough to know that he would try to leave unless he was being watched. 

* * *

_I cannot believe I couldn't read their minds. They knew how to work around my gift. Bella must have told Jacob and naturally the mutt told his alpha. Perfect. Bella needs to learn when to keep things to herself. No matter, soon she will be mine again, she will learn how to be my perfect mate._

_No. Bella is perfect for me, she would never purposely reveal anything. That stupid dog is surely behind this. Bella was always perfect when he was kept at bay. Yes. It's not Bella that's the problem it's him. Enjoy her company while it lasts dog because come tomorrow I won't let you anywhere near her._

* * *

_Today has been torture. I thought not knowing if they are in Forks or not was bad then Jake texted me and confirmed it. I wanted to bolt but then I would be outside and with no truck to go anywhere. I would be easy pickings. Hopefully Jake gets here early so there's no chance of HIM getting near me._

_Things would be so much better if I knew what was going on. I wish I could talk to you Emmy. I need my big brother right now. Ugh. Get it together Bella. You don't need to be rescued every time things get hard. You can do this on your own. He left you. He broke you. He betrayed you. He made your family leave. He should be the one freaking out not you._

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I am Isabella Marie Swan and I have survived too many things to be brought down again by the same guy. Edward Cullen will answer for what he did to me. I already know of a few people who would love to teach him some manners for me._

**Let me know what you think of this Chapter. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics are thoughts._**  
Bold is usually reserved for the wolf of whatever Quileute is talking. **

(Still Tuesday)

Jacob was practically twitching. The rest of the school day was horribly slow. He needed the bell to ring but the damned thing wouldn't. He hated being in school right now instead of Bella's side. Don't get me wrong he was happy that he could still go to school at all. After the whole not looking at another girl thing he found it a little hard at first to go to school. Thankfully he was pretty good at pushing girls away. He actually decided on acting like an ass and practically pushing them away. That message was received loud and clear. He focused solely on the teachers and the lessons and it worked. It even improved his grades since he was devoting himself completely to the lesson. Bella was the only girl for him and his wolf. His wolf was apparently more eager to be with her too.

He spent all afternoon yesterday (Monday) talking with his dad and beginning to read some of the old records. He only did this after he left Bella to have a girl's day with Kim and Emily. Paul was of course around the whole time.

He told Billy of his 'slip up' and the old man looked like he could have ripped his head off. He was furious he could have hurt Bella. He loved her. Then he all but beamed of how Bella handled it all.

"I knew she was perfect for you." Billy said as Jacob recalled their conversation.

Then he told him of how when his wolf took over all he wanted to do was bite her. The thought made his spine shiver. Billy's face paled. He instantly knew what his son's wolf wanted to do. It was something that hadn't been done in generations.

Billy told Jake about marking. Long ago a wolf didn't find his imprint but he did find a woman whom both he and his wolf liked and when they were together for the first time his wolf came to the surface and bit her thus forever marking her as his mate. When a wolf doesn't imprint he can choose a mate to take instead. That wolf never found his imprint since he had already chosen one and marked her.

Jacob was stunned. He could be with Bella forever and not worry about the imprinting. His wolf was practically wagging his tail like a puppy when you dangle a ball in front of it. He couldn't be happier than that moment.

"Hold on Jake." Bill said as he came back from la-la land.  
"It hasn't been done in a long time so we don't fully know the consequences. It would be better to go through the old texts and do more research. Don't tell Bella just in case it only works in certain cases. There's no need to get her hopes up for nothing."

His dad had a point. Bella has enough stress that giving her false hope that might break her or worse make her leave him out of fear.

"You're right dad. I'll get started and start reading in the records hall." Billy nodded to him and he was out the door.

As he sat at his desk Jake was still going over what he had read from the day before in his head. He hadn't found anything of significant importance so he would keep looking as soon as he could. Right now his only priority was someone developing magical powers to make time move faster so he could get to Bella. He thought that little memory trip might take up some of the time but nope. He would just have to wait it out moment by excruciating moment.

(Many excruciating moments later the bell rings)

_FINALLY!  
_  
Jacob bolted out of the door and into the parking lot. He didn't think the day could have moved slower. The rest of the school year was going to suck.

"Jake." Jacob turned around to the sound of Paul's voice.

"Paul? Is everything okay?" Paul held up his hand before Jacob worked himself up.

"I came to warn you to keep your head clear. We think he may be in the forest by the school so don't give anything away and bring Bella back to the res quickly. We will be near all the time just in case so don't worry on back up." Paul said.

"I knew he wouldn't leave her alone. Thanks, we will be right back." Jacob turned on the bike and hauled ass to Forks High school. There was no way he would let the bastard get even a moment to talk to her.

* * *

Bella sat uncomfortable in class. She knows Edward is near. She could feel his eyes on her. It was the creepiest feeling ever but she decided against calling Jake to come early. A fight would more than likely break out and she didn't want that. She decided to give him a show. The thought made her smile brilliantly. What better way to prove to Edward she didn't want anything to do with him than to show she moved on. It is what he asked her to do.

_No. I can't do that. I made Jacob promise not to use his memories against him. If I flaunt my relationship and kiss Jake just to hurt Edward then I'm no better. Jacob has been nothing but perfect and I shouldn't belittle our relationship to just a weapon against Edward. Damn it._

As the end of class drew near Bella felt the feeling of being watched stop. She was relieved but she didn't understand it. Edward never left something unfinished and their relationship was left that way. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her phone hiding it from her teachers view and read the text.

"I'm out-front. I smell leech. Don't take long. Love u." It was from Jacob.

_Well that explains it._

She knew at that moment that this could end in a fight or in the mother of all glares. Edward could do anything right now. Knowing the pack they're more than likely nearby. Bella waited until the bell rang and easily made her way quickly outside. She avoided any conversation from anyone by simply pretending to be on her phone. When she made her way to the front of the school she was happy to see Jake there waiting for her.

Horribly for her Lauren was there with him trying to get him to talk to her. Jake was rapidly losing his patience. Today was not the day to put up with a very eager slut. Jake kept his eyes off of her and kept trying to dismiss her advances. He and his wolf hated her. She was well known on the reservation. She was easier than 5th grade math.

"Look Laura." Jake said.

"Lauren." She said slightly peeved.

"Whatever. Look I don't want anything to do with you okay. I'm sure there are other guys here who would be happy to go out with you but I'm not one of them." He didn't know how else to make it clear to this girl but he hoped she would one day get the damn clue.

"Oh come on just one date. I promise you won't regret it." She said as she squeezed her arms together causing her breasts to practically burst out of her shirt.

_Holy Spirits this girl cannot be this slutty._

"Hey Jake." Bella said loud enough for Lauren to hear and sure enough the stink face made its appearance.

"Hey honey. Ready to go?" Jake couldn't be happier. He hated having lost focus because of the slut in front of him but she was here and that's all that mattered.

"Yup." Bella got on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Jake. "Oh bye Lauren."

"Bella." Lauren turned around angry and muttering to herself.

When she was out of ear shot Jake laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked not knowing what he overheard.

"She really doesn't like you. Honestly what is wrong with that girl?" Jake shivered. "I feel dirty just talking to her."

"Be happy that's it. I feel like strangling her every time I see her. She won't stop talking trash and I want it to stop."

"Don't worry she's just jealous that you get more attention than her and you don't have to be a slut to get it."

"True. Now let's go before they come looking for us."

Jake turned on his bike and made his way to the res. He knew his brothers were in the forest keeping out of sight since he could sometimes hear them running. As soon as they crossed the treaty line Jacob relaxed. Keeping her away from that jerk was the only thing that made him happy. Now they could enjoy their day together and be able to show their relationship to the world.

* * *

(A tree splintered in half causing a loud cracking sound)

"Aaaah!" Edward punched the fallen tree again causing it to splinter more.  
"That foul decrepit mutant!" He punched another tree causing it to fracture but not fall.  
"He shouldn't even exist!" This time when he punched the tree it fell over.

Edward stood there in the middle of his destruction surrounded by the pieces of his wrath. He reigned in his anger and regained composure. He did not want to lose control again. It was a difficult task considering what he had just witnessed and 'heard'.

(During Bella's last class period)  
Edward was outside barely inside the tree line. He could see her perfectly inside her class. _She is still as beautiful as I remember._ Bella looked uncomfortable for a moment. He quickly scanned the minds of her classmates and found nothing that could have caused her that expression.

He couldn't wait to talk to her when class ended. He wanted to surprise her but he knew Jacob warned her. _No matter, she will still be happy to see me again once I explain everything._ Then he heard it. He moved towards the front of the school near the parking lot and there he saw him. _NO! Why is that stupid mutt here._ Edward read his mind but found nothing but school assignments on his mind. He knew he was keeping his thoughts hidden. Edward did not like it one bit.

His punishment was not over. When Bella finally made it out of her class she went straight for Jacob and his motorcycle. He had never wanted to punch the mutt more than at that moment. Those things were dangerous and he was just going to have her ride on it without a helmet on. It took everything he had not to go towards them and tear off Jacobs head. By accident of course. Bella was too comfortable holding on to him. He kept trying to read his thoughts but couldn't so he read Laurens mind and instantly regretted it.

Lauren was just angry and jealous with Bella for having Jacobs's attention. Edward almost laughed at her thought of "Jacob should be dating me not her." He knew that they were just best friends so he dismissed her thoughts until he focused on the thoughts of the other girls. They were all jealous and pining over Jacob. Some of them were comparing Jacob and him. _There's nothing to compare. I'm obviously better in every way. _Then the thought that caused his rage belonged to none other than Angela. She was happy for Bella's new relationship.

Angela recalled a morning when Jacob surprised her at her truck with flowers. Apparently they were celebrating an anniversary. Bella happily thanked him for the flowers and they kissed. THEY KISSED! Her thoughts quickly changed when Ben came over to her and then they were all about them and their plans for the weekend.

(Back to the present tantrum)

_How could I have been so stupid? Of course he would have taken advantage of her in that state and tricked her into dating him. He doesn't have any morals. Why did you have to betray me like that Bella? With him! She deserves better. I can give her everything her heart desires. I can show her the world and make sure she never wants for anything else in this world. That thing can't even afford a helmet to keep her safe._

"We WILL be together again. I will not lose my mate to that abomination."

* * *

Billy and Charlie made it out to their fishing spot for the first time since Harry death. They took out his fishing rod and cast a line for him. They even put a beer on his trusty old chair for him. It was sad to realize that their little trio will never happen again.

Just when sunset was about to roll in Billy decided that it was time to tell Charlie the news about the Cullen's.

"I have something to tell you." Billy said. He was never one to beat around the bush.

"What is it?" Charlie knew something was up.

"Bella wanted to tell you but I told her I would do it for her." Charlie tensed. He really hoped he wouldn't have to kill his best friend of 30 yrs if the next words out of his mouth are that Jake got Bella pregnant. "The Cullen family is back in town."

Charlie dropped his beer.  
_Shit._ Time seemed to stand still. No animals could be heard for that brief minute Charlie stayed frozen on the boat. Billy was actually surprised he was taking it so well. Then again he was also worried that Charlie had just had an aneurism.

"When?"

"They all got back today except the doc who should be finishing off his other job and then coming back." Billy tried his hardest to not say leech. No sense in freaking out his friend more.

"I don't care about them I care about HIM." Charlie still stood frozen in place. He had watched his little girl fall into the depths of her despair and barely come back out of it. He hated that little bastard with all his might and there was no way in hell he would ever let him step foot in his house again. Jacob and Bella are happy and that's how it's going to stay.

"He's back. He will be going back to school sometime this week." He took a sip of his beer. "I'm glad I'm the one who told you. Bella would have felt bad if she saw you acting like this."

At his words Charlie relaxed his posture. He hated that his own daughter was afraid to tell him but he understood. Edwin was a sore subject and he was never discussed again.

"I don't want him near her Billy. She's happy with Jacob and that's how it should stay." Charlie found himself again. He grabbed another beer and reeled in his line.

"I feel the same way. I have never seen either of them so happy. You know I want nothing more than for her to be my daughter in law."

Charlie smiled. They shared the same hopes. They wanted to watch their kids get married to each other and watch their grandchildren from the porch while drinking some Vitamin R. It made him more determined to make sure his dream came true. Charlie turned the motor back on and turned the boat around.

"Uh Charlie what are you doing?" Billy quickly reeled his and Harries line back in before it snagged.

"I'm not spending another moment away from Bella. I am going to make sure she knows she has my support this time. She will not fall under that boys spell again just so he can hurt her."

Billy was happy. He couldn't have asked anything different from his friend. Maybe in this state of mind he would be open to the kids' idea of Jake staying over for a while. He himself didn't mind. He could always get someone else to help him out. Jake and Bella were his priority right now and their happiness. _With Charlie's and my support that stupid leech doesn't stand a chance._

**I had so much fun making this chapter. I wanted to add some daddy cuteness and I think I succeeded. I also added Lauren in because there couldn't be drama if we didn't add an annoying slut into the mix. JK.  
Next chapter will have Charlie's conversation with the kids about their sleepovers. ****  
Edward will get even worse so don't worry about that.  
Don't forget to let me know what you all thought of this chapter by reviewing. I really want to know if you all liked the daddy cuteness. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics are thoughts._**  
Bold is usually reserved for the wolf of whatever Quileute is talking. **

(Tuesday Night)

Jake and Bella were on a blanket by the shore. They wanted to be alone but the boys had other plans. They wanted to be nearby just in case the crazy leech decided to cross the treaty line to take Bella back. They were left in relative privacy, well as much as you can get when surrounded by people with wolves senses.

Dinner time soon arrived and they all gathered at Sam's. Thankfully the girls get first dibs, otherwise they starve. After dinner Bella, Emily and Kim were supervising the boys clean up when Seth came in.

"Billy and Charlie are back early." Bella and Jake looked at each other and knew why. The rest of the pack looked slightly confused except Paul. He figured out why by the looks the two were sharing.

"I'm guessing the chief told Charlie about the leeches being back?" Paul asked in his arrogant tone.

"Were you eavesdropping or did you just figure it out?" Bella asked him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"A little of both. It was either that or you two are hiding something bigger from us but I doubt either one of you would take that chance." Paul said as he raised one eyebrow at them trying to see if anything was afoot.

"We aren't. Like you said, it would be bad idea." Bella said as she turned to Jake. "Should we meet them at the house or just wait until they come looking for us."

"Let's meet them over there." Jake said as he extended his hand to Bella. She gladly walked over to him wrapped her arms around his waist instead. Jake turned and semi glared at the wolves around the living room. "We would like to have a PRIVATE conversation with Charlie at my house."

The pack and the imprints just snickered at his request. Of course a few of them would sneak over to hear the intriguing conversation, mostly Brady and Collin. Sam just rolled his eyes because he knew what he was asking for.

"Go ahead you two. NO ONE will bother you. Right boys?" Sam said with a certain timber in his voice. Brady and Collin looked disappointed and downright pouty. They all nodded their heads.

"Thanks Sam." Jake said as he and Bella left.

As they walked away from the house Jake turned towards Bella and winked at her and mouthed 'play along'.  
"Do you think we should tell them you're pregnant yet?"

A loud crash could be heard in the house and multiple "What!" could be heard.

Bella and Jake started laughing as they walked away. The guys were too easy to prank.

"Kidding." Jake yelled as he held Bella closer. He wanted a family with her but at the right time. This was not it.

"You know they're going to pay you back right?" Bella said as she calmed down.

"Yeah but it serves them right for always overhearing things they shouldn't." Jake said as they continued on their way home.

"My boyfriend is an idiot." Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

Once they reached Jakes house they noticed no one was home. Jake and Bella decided to hang out up in his room until they came back.

"So what are we going to tell them exactly?" Jake asked Bella as she snuggled into his side. He loved the way she fit perfectly with him.

"I have no idea. How about 'Hey dad can Jake move in so HE doesn't try to come near me?' sound good?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"I loved everything that just came out of your mouth." Jake said looking down at her. "How about letting me put something in your mouth?"

Bella's eyes went wide at his words. Jake realized what it sounded like and quickly backtracked.

"No no no no no no. I meant my tongue I swear. Geez." Jake hid his face. He would never suggest anything like that to her. He loves her. Bella is his world. He would never disrespect her like that.

Bella tried to control her laughter. She knows Jake is a total sweetheart but sometimes he doesn't stop to think what his words could be construed as. When she finally was able to control herself she instantly felt bad upon seeing his embarrassment.  
"It's okay Jake I believe you." She moved his hands away from his face.

"It just came out wrong. I hope no one heard that." Jake paused to check his hearing and couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. If the guys were there he would have definitely heard laughter. When no sound other than animals could be heard he relaxed.

"Its fine, no big deal." Jake was still not looking at her but she knew how to get his attention. "So aren't we going to make out while we still can?"

That got his attention. Jake didn't need another word and quickly wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her on top of him. She giggled and 'wrestled' with his arms for control. Jake always amused her and pretended she had any sort of strength to move him. Their playful kisses turned into something else very quickly. Jake and Bella were soon fighting with others clothes. Bella managed to practically tear his shirt off and he had barely reached her bra when he heard a familiar car pulling up. Jake had to pump the brakes and stop what was happening. (Much to his despair.)

"Honey their coming." Jake managed to say in between breaths as he held her at arm's length.

"Shit." Bella jumped up and ran to the bathroom. It was better to appear normal when her dad saw her. Her all too traitorous blush would give her away now. She splashed herself with cold water and fixed her clothes. When she finally heard Billy and Charlie walking into the house she stayed inside the bathroom for a few more minutes. When Jake joined them from upstairs she finally made her way out.

"Hey dad hi Billy. Why are you guys back so soon?" She asked trying to sound oblivious.

"Billy told me Bella." That was all Charlie said before he went straight for her and hugged her. She felt awkward at first but then embraced him. The hug didn't last long since they were in front of other people but the Blacks have always been family.  
"Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad. I was a little scared, mad and downright pissed off when I found out but Jake and everyone have been there for me so I dealt with it." Bella sat down next to Jake and cuddled and thought of her next words carefully. "I'm just a little worried of him showing up at the house trying to talk to me since I sure as hell am going to ignore him at school."

That made Charlie instantly mad.  
"The hell he is going to show his face in my house!" Charlie took a second to calm down.  
"I will arrest his ass if he so much as tries to stay on my property."

"You don't have to do that chief. Just call, I and the guys will be there before you hang up." Jake said with a brilliant smile.

"I wouldn't like anything else Jake but seeing as I'm the authority in Forks I have to decline such an intriguing offer."

"Too bad. I was rather looking forward to kicking his ass." Bella swatted him on the chest. "I meant having a lengthy discussion with him regarding yours and Bella's personal space."

Charlie turned so no one would see his smirk but Jake caught it. There was very little that escaped his sight.

Billy could see that Jake was too shy to ask to stay over and Charlie was still too angry to think about it so he decided to chime in.

"You know Seth hasn't fulfilled his volunteer work for the council yet so I was thinking that he could stay here with me to help me get around. What better way to help his tribe than to be personally helping his chief." Billy said trying to lead Jake at this point.

"So is this your way of kicking me out of the house? That's cold dad." Jake said.

Charlie finally getting the point and not liking it even if it was the better of two evils decided to play along.

"No problem Jake. Even though your dad is a heartless bastard you can stay with us." He said while looking at Billy.

"HA! You will be begging to send him back when you hear him snore." Billy said as Jake smacked his hand to his face while Charlie tried not to laugh. Bella of course was laughing shamelessly.

"I do not –." Jake said before he was caught off.

"Oh yes you do so don't deny it. I swear sometimes I think you were a bear in a past life." This time it was Billy's turn to laugh at Bella's little comparison.

"So it's settled. Jake will stay with us ON THE COUCH downstairs while Seth completes his volunteer work." Everyone smiled at his little clear hint of where he wanted him to stay throughout the night. _Subtle Charlie._

"Now I won't have to be alone if unwanted company comes by." She said as Jake kissed the top of her head.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Jake said as he held her. He had Charlie's permission and he was moving in with them. It was his dreams come true. He couldn't wait to see the look on that idiots face when Jake stayed at the house, he would just have to be careful to not think of certain things. _Got to lock her windows._

Billy turned on the TV and found a fishing show he and Charlie could watch. Jake and Bella went ahead and packed Jake essentials so he could stay over. Plus someone had to tell Seth he was volunteered to help Billy.

* * *

"Why the hell can't you see her Alice?" Edward said as he tried not to yell. He and Alice were currently in the woods far away from everyone else.

"I don't know. This has never happened before. She must still be with him." Alice said as she tried to focus but failed to get a vision every time.

"He needs to go." He paced rapidly on the forest floor creating new paths everywhere he stepped. "I should have never left her."

"We all told you that." He glared at his sister. He didn't need the reminder. "Why did you leave her anyways?"

"I told you already, it wasn't safe for her." He said.

"Doesn't seem like it helped if anything you pretty much drove them together." Edward lunged at her and she easily avoided it.  
"Really? You're going to try that on me?" Alice rolled her eyes. She showed him her vision and she always dodged him.

"If you're not going to help then don't open your mouth." He hissed at her.

"Then don't be an idiot." She jumped up into the trees. "Maybe a little thinking space will help." Alice jumped away from her brother and put some much needed distance between them.

_Great, all I needed was another person mad at me. Ugh. Why did you do this to me Bella? You love me not him. You need to wake up and realize it soon._

* * *

Rose and Emmett were in Seattle for a romantic 'date' as they told everyone. In reality they needed some time away from Edward and Alice to sort out some stuff.

"Why can't I talk to her?" Emmett whined again.

"I told you its too risky. She knows we are back and she doesn't hold anything against us so calm down." Emmett looked at her with his sad puppy dog look. "Ugh! I can't wait for Thursday."

"Me too babe." He wrapped his big arms around her. "Why can't I just text her?"

"Ugh! EMMETT!" Rose said a little too loudly. "It's too risky. We came here to clear our heads and think freely. If you contact her in any way then Alice might see and she will tell Edward. Just hold out until Thursday okay?" Rose asked Emmett.

He tilted his head back and contemplated his situation. He wanted to know how his belly-boo was doing and if Edward was keeping his distance. He had made a vow to never leave her again and he was going to keep it.  
"Okay. I just hate being in the dark."

"Me too but let's just talk all we want about it now and then we can keep our minds clear when we're back."

"Fine. I can't wait to see the look on Eddie boys face when he finds out that she's dating the mu- I mean Jacob." He said with a slight eye roll as he remembered not to insult him.

"I bet he loses his mind. No, I bet he will more than likely do something stupid and get us kicked out of Washington." She said as she thought about it better.

"He better not even try. I will drop him on his ass if he tries to lift a finger to hurt her again. I won't stand by anymore." Emmett hung his head in shame as he remembered one of his conversations with Bella.

Rose rubbed his back knowing exactly what he was thinking. She remembered having him depressed all the time and refusing to hunt. He hated even seeing anyone who looked like Bella. The only thing that made him feel better was how nuts it drove Edward when he was thinking of her.

Emmett shut his eyes and thought of his early conversations with Bella. She was so devastated with what they did. It wasn't so much that they left it was how they did it. They made her feel unwanted and unloved. She told him she loved him, LOVED HIM like the big brother she had always wanted. He wished he could have been able to cry that day to at least show his pain somehow. He loved her too and he didn't put his foot down when Edward said they should leave. Now he has another chance and he won't mess it up. He will stay by her side until her last breath and cherish every second he has with her.

"Come on lets go do something anything you want." She said.

Emmett pouted "Can we go see that new zombie movie?" he knows she hates those.

"Ugh fine." Rose hated movie theaters, their loud and crowded. When you're a normal person you don't care but when you're a vampire watching an action movie with about a hundred people with racing heartbeats and loud special effects it tends to suck. (No pun intended.)

Emmett smiled in triumph. He didn't mind the sounds at all, they made it better in his mind. He just had to make sure he ate before going in though. No sense in killing everyone simply because he didn't like the snacks at the concession stand.

* * *

"I cannot believe you are going to live with us." Bella said.

"I know honey it's a dream come true." Jake said as Bella helped him pack what he would need for school.

"Should I take the rabbit or the bike?" He wanted to keep her safer in the car but a quick getaway calls for a motorcycle.

"I don't know. We can take your things in my dad's car but it really only matters with what you're more comfortable." She said.

"Then the bike it is. Plus I like the way it makes the guys jealous." Jake smiled as he remembered the pure look of jealousy of some of the guys at both their schools.

"Okay. It's nice when we can get places faster. Plus it saves gas." She said.

"So am I going to be able to sleep at all when we live under the same roof?" Jake raised an eyebrow and bit his lower lip while staring straight into her eyes. He could hear her heartbeat race and her scent cascade over him. Her blush had a wonderful effect on him.

"You will. Don't get any ideas. Charlie is actually letting you stay so we have to behave." Bella said when she was finally able to calm herself down.

"Fine. Ill behave, when were home." He stopped and smiled. "I like the sound of that. Home."

Bella smiled, she liked the sound of that too. "Ditto." 

**That is it for now. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. **** Always like hearing from you all. **


	8. Chapter 8

(Tuesday Night 21st)

Jacob and Bella filled Charlie's squad car with his belongings. Charlie wouldn't admit it but he was happy. Jacob was perfect for Bella and having them living under the same roof would give them a sense of what would be like when they tie the knot. Charlie left first since he didn't want to stick around with Jake and his dad giving their goodbyes for now. He told Billy he would take good care of him and he was gone.

The pack gave them slight grief. Seth was okay with helping out Billy. He respected his chief and spending time away from home would help. The memories of his father are everywhere so some distance helps. Paul was an ass of course. He told them that they would have to learn to be quiet since Charlie would be a door away. Brady and Collin were pretty much the same.

Jake and Bella left on the motorcycle and arrived just as Charlie was pulling out the fold out bed. Bella helped him arrange his belongings in the hall closet. She didn't like that Jake barely had clothes. She was going to fix that. When Charlie announced he was going to bed he made appoint that he wanted everyone asleep and in their own beds.

They stayed together for a few minutes in her room. Jake placed pieces of wood on her windows to make sure they didn't open. He didn't want him trying to sneak in while she slept. He made sure she was comfortable in bed and then they kissed each other goodnight. Jake couldn't really sleep. He hated knowing that somewhere in the darkness the leech was waiting. He couldn't hear him but he knew he was nearby. He wouldn't let him near her again. He couldn't do a damn thing about school but he was sure as hell going to keep him out of the house.

(Wednesday 22nd)

Morning came too soon and Jake was awake and fully alert. Hopefully today wasn't the day the damned leech made an appearance but if he did he would be more than happy to throw him out. Charlie had left a little earlier. He was mostly quiet but Jake heard him loud and clear when he repeatedly checked to make sure he was downstairs throughout the night.

When Bella woke up she was all too happy to see him.

"Morning love." Jake said as he embraced her.

"Mmmm." Bella groaned.

"What?" He didn't know what was bothering her.

She stepped out of his embrace and walked upstairs. When she finally reached the bathroom she told him why she was bothered.  
"I don't want to kiss my wolf boyfriend with super senses with morning breath." Then she closed the door and proceeded to get ready. Jake just laughed. He dint care at all, he was able to go to sleep and see his girl first thing in the morning. That was a great day in his book.

After Bella fussed a little more than she usually does she went to quickly change. Breakfast wasn't really a big deal for her since Charlie was always gone and she preferred something small but Jake was different. While he was getting ready she prepared a platter for him. Not plate, platter.

"What is that delicious smell?" Jake said as he ran to the kitchen. There on a platter were six sausage patties, a mountain of eggs, about half a pound of potatoes and half a gallon of orange juice. Bella was happy she had leftovers.

"Hope it's enough. I don't know how much you usually eat in the mornings." She said and then she was in the air. Jake was smothering her in kisses thanking her.

"I don't normally eat a lot since I have so much to prepare so this will be the first time I get a wolf sized breakfast." He kissed her temple. "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome love." She handed him a fork and it was quickly snatched away. She smiled as she watched him pretty much inhale his food. She didn't know whether it was that she was a good cook or that he was starving. Either way she just enjoyed the show. When Jake was finally done he picked up his plate and washed both of theirs plates.

"How are you feeling about today?" Jake asked as he washed.

"Probably the same as you. Mostly anxious, I hate not knowing when they will show up. It feels horrible." She said as she drank her water.

"I feel the same except for the fact that I just want to tear him apart and set him on fire." Jake smiled as he thought about it.

"Cool it, the treaty still stands and I don't want to be the cause for war so stop." She said as she handed him a towel to dry.

"Fine, but if he does show up today please text me. I will only be a quick message away." Jake said as he stopped everything else and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned her against the sink.

"I promise, thankfully I have Emmett and Rose on my side." She said hoping that was still true.

"You will, by what you have said he doesn't want to lose you again so I'm sure he won't his 'brother' fuck it up for him." He emphasized he brother part.

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" She asked when she noted the time.

"Yup." They gathered their things for school and headed out. She loved the fact that she had him so close. She wanted nothing more than to graduate and move into an apartment with him. Somewhere close by where she could be close to him and her dad. Seattle has a good community college where she could study and from there who knows. Bella was just happy and hopefully Edward being back wouldn't change that. They were done, he could apologize all he wanted but what he did was unforgivable.

"Honey we're here." Jake said as Bella snapped out of it. As usual she dozed off when she thinks of that idiot.

"Sorry Jake." Bella hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, have a good day at school."

"You too honey, don't forget, I'm just a quick message away." Jake said as he squeezed her arms. She was gone from his hands too quickly. He left when he saw her go in. No point in accidentally seeing a girl in the eyes.

* * *

Bella hated school today. She was so anxious every time she stepped into a class or the hallway. No one had brought up the Cullen's at all. She was sure once they were seen she would be on everyone's mind. She hated how they talked about her when she was at her lowest after they left. Now that would all start over again. She stayed with Angela as much as she could. She would be the only one who would be genuinely worried for her if he suddenly showed up.

The staff already knew they were coming back and by lunch she had heard a few murmurs. News wouldn't spread until they were seen so she hoped that meant they wouldn't show up until Friday. By lunch she had a phone full of texts from Jake and the pack. They were all worried and had a few wolves out on patrol just in case. She was flattered and relieved that just in case there was a wolf nearby to help her.

At the end of school she rushed out to the parking lot to find Jake already there and waiting. She was relieved to see him. She rushed into his arms and they left to La Push. Jake didn't want her anywhere else but his turf. That stupid leech wouldn't dare show up. He was slightly disappointed he didn't show today since he was more than ready for him but then again he would always be ready.

* * *

Esme and Alice were in Forks picking up a few things. Mostly they were there picking up supplies. They needed to appear as if they were restocking their fridge. Thankfully the food wouldn't go to waste since they were just going to drop the food off at a shelter in Seattle. The moment they were seen they heard the whispers. They were mostly talking about Bella, Edward and now Jacob. Esme and Alice were slightly confused but they both assumed that Jacob was in the picture because he wanted to keep her away from them. Esme did pick a few things for their fridge since Bella would be more around more. She loved cooking for her when she could.

Alice was more into the gossip than anything else. Sadly for her she went shopping during a time when all of her classmates were in school so Alice couldn't get any real details. They left without any interactions. Alice didn't really get any real information and Esme was still unknowing of how badly things are with Bella. She just wants to see her and make amends. She hated leaving her even if it was for the best. Hopefully after the kids go to school tomorrow Bella will be with them and everything will go back like before.

* * *

Edward sat on the Cliffside watching his surroundings. He needed room to think. Alice was driving him nuts since she became useless. Jasper is feeling guilty all the time and its getting annoying as to how Alice cheers him up. Emmett and Rose are way too into each other since they returned. Carlisle seems wary of being back and as to how Bella will be with everyone. Esme is the only one who seems to have faith in him to repair the damage that was done to their relationship.

If she only knew that the mutt got his hooks into his precious flower and turned her against him. Hopefully Esme will be able to convince Bella to return back to her true family. They can always protect her and look after her. Edward needed to figure out a way to separate his beloved from the dog but his emotions weren't letting him think straight. He had wanted to surprise her at school but Alice's one vision showed her happier on Thursday so he decided against it. Jacob would more than likely drive her to school again since he knows he's back so that won't be a good time to talk to her. Class would be harder since he doesn't want to draw more attention to them. Lunch and after school would be his safest bet. Then he can simply climb into her room at night and continue their talk then.  
_  
Yeah that would be the best course of action. Once I get rid of him I will make sure Bella spends all her time with us. She might not even be with him anymore. Jake has always been in the friend zone and one kiss doesn't prove anything. She would eventually realize that they are better off as friends and end that. Bella always said she would love me forever and I believe her. Maybe a trip with just the two of us will remind her of her love for me. When we would let the world melt around us and not care about anything else._

* * *

The pack sat around the bonfire by the beach laughing and telling stories, mostly embarrassing ones, and enjoying a leech free day. Jake was aware that Esme and the pixie were spotted in town but he didn't tell Bella since it was nothing. He was glad it wasn't the damn mind reader since he would more than likely be getting way too much information from all the gossips in town. He hated not knowing what he was doing but for now he would just deal with it. His only priority right now was his love and she was next to him enjoying smores and bonding with his brothers.

Emily, Kim and Bella left to the house after the pack decided to play football or wrestle. All three were inside Emily's home when they decided to talk to her.

"So how are you doing with all of this?" Emily started getting to the point just like Sam would.

Bella smiled knowing this was coming for some days now. "Good. It would help if I knew exactly what he was thinking in going to Italy and if whoever is over there knows if I'm alive." She remembered her talk with Edward about the laws the Volturi upheld and her knowing while still human was illegal.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked this time.

"Like the pack there must be someone always in charge, otherwise there would be chaos. There's a coven called the Volturi. They are governed by three kings who have been around for millennia's. They're the ones who make and uphold the laws of the vampire world. It is illegal for a human to know of their existence. Secrecy is key for survival, the only exceptions of knowing are if the human in question will become food or will be turned."

Kim and Emily paled. If the three kings found out about her then they might come to look for her. They will discover the pack. That was not good.

"Have you told Jacob about this?" Emily asked. Before Bella could answer Jake did it for her.

"No she hasn't." He was furious. Jake didn't mean to overhear but he couldn't stay away from her if he wanted to. Now he understood why Bella was tossing and turning all night. "When were you planning on telling me any of this?"

"Jake I'm sorry but I wasn't." He didn't like that answer. She held up her hand to explain. Meanwhile Kim and Emily went outside to make sure they had some privacy. Well as much as they could since they knew the guys were now listening too. "He told me that one of the kings can read your every thought with a single touch. It's much worse than HIS power since he can only see the surface thoughts, this person can see everything. Every thought, action and experience will be forever in his memory. Vampires can't forget anything Jake so this one man has extensive knowledge. Imagine what would happen if HE told him I'm alive. I would be expected to be turned or killed, there's no going around that. If he ever decides on meeting me he will see everything and know everything I know. That includes the pack."

Bella let the weight of her knowledge get digested by her very shocked boyfriend. He had no idea such power existed. If that one vampire were to touch any of them their entire lives would be exposed. He would know how to wipe them out and what their biggest weakness would be.

"I had no idea." Was all Jake could say. She more even more selfless than he gave her credit for.

"I wanted to keep it that way for a reason. The imprints were safe since they would never be placed anywhere near vampires so I knew the chances of them knowing was safer. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I just had to think of the 'what ifs'." She was quickly in his arms. _Another example of how I am not ready to be any type of leader._ (Jake thought)

Jake hated how inept he was at this. Bella could think ahead of situations he couldn't even know were possible. She kept so much hidden that it was weighing on her a lot. He should have known she would do something like that given her nature of letting harm come to her rather than anyone else.

"It's okay honey I understand. I would have done the same to protect you." Jake kissed her temple and held her as her heartbeat calmed. "We will know the answer to that soon. Sadly it will only happen when that bastard appears but at least there's a silver lining.

At that moment the pack came in. They weren't too happy with the news but then again she did keep it to herself for a reason. Now they all knew and they would have to come up with something to keep that subject out of their minds.

"Is there anything else?" Sam asked getting tired of never knowing everything.

"Yes, and for obvious reasons I am not sharing. The less you all know the better." Bella said. In that moment the pack was mad and proud at the same time. She wasn't an imprint but she was fiercely loyal and willing to put herself in harm's way for them. They will never forget this.

"Understood. I'm guessing this is another thing I will have to alpha order everyone to not think about." Sam said knowing it was the only way to keep this hidden.

Bella only nodded in agreement. No one liked being ordered around and Sam hated using alpha orders on them anyways. Sadly this was the only way. They spent the rest of the night talking of what information Bella needed to get from Edward. It would be a subject they only spoke of this one time and the boys would be rid of the entire conversation. No need in having Edward know in advance what they're after. Oh well, any false hope he derives from a BRIEF talk with Bella would just be icing on the cake.

**Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter :-).**  
**Next will be Bella's and Edwards first time seeing each other face to face since he left her.  
Don't forget to favorite, subscribe and review, thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Part 1  
_Italics are thoughts_  
**Bold is for the wolves **

(Wednesday night 22nd)

Bella held onto Jake tightly as they made their way home. Having him nearby eased her mind knowing he was safe with her. They arrived in no time to her house and parked next to Charlie's squad car. Jake loved leaving his bike on display for the leech to see.

Once inside they found Charlie eating a slice of pizza and watching TV.

"Hey kids." Charlie said.

"Hi dad." Bella said as she dropped her backpack on the chair and went to hug her dad.

"Hi Charlie." Jake said as he did the same, except the hugging.

"I see you took care of dinner, very nutritious by the way." Bella said as she made her way to the kitchen to get her and Jake something to drink. Thankfully Jake ate at the bonfire so a few slices would be his dessert.

"Thank you I try every now and then." Jake and Bella laughed at his so called tying but then again it was better than him burning down the kitchen. "So how was the beach?"

"Good, we mostly hung around the bonfire." Jake answered as he sat down and took a slice. _Yes more food._ (Jake thought)

"Did anything else exciting happen today?" Charlie asked not wanting to be specific. _Better not have_. (Charlie thought.)

They both picked up on it and Bella answered to calm him down.  
"No, it was a peaceful day. Wish there would be more of those." She could see Charlie relax for a second and then tense again. _If not today then tomorrow. _(Charlie thought.)

"Me too." Charlie responded and lost himself in his show.

(After a few slices and a change in scenery)

Jake and Bella were doing their homework in her room. (With the door wide open for Charlie's sake) She loved having him live there but she wasn't going to allow his grades to fall. Billy would blame her and the guys would be merciless. Besides she liked to help him with his homework but lately he has been helping her more. Jacobs's new advanced brain since his change allows him to retain more information thus making him better at school since he focuses solely on the lesson. It does bother her that he does it to avoid imprinting but at the same time she's glad. Jake is an amazing guy who has been in love with her since day one and she finally saw that. A great caring man was in front of her and she wasn't going to let him go. They both still knew the threat of the imprint could happen but they wanted to at least give their love a chance instead of wondering 'what if' for the rest of their lives.

"Honey what's wrong?" Jake asked bringing Bella out of her thoughts. Her mind always shifted back to that topic.

"Oh nothing." She said. Jake set down his book and tilted her face up to see her eyes.

"The imprint again?" He knew that look all too well. It was always looming over them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but it just popped into my head." Bella looked away but Jake simply pulled her closer.

"Honey I know how you feel. I'm terrified of imprinting one day and be forever tied to someone I didn't fall in love with. I loved you since we were kids. I want you and no one else. I don't know why the spirits didn't choose us to be together but I don't care. As far as I am concerned I will always love you even if I imprint. You will always be my number one girl."

Bella took solace in his words. She knew it could happen but she didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to be afraid and not love simply because Edward mistreated her heart. She would live, laugh and love with everything she had and damn all the consequences.

"You will always be my number one guy." Bella said as they both leaned in to kiss. Jake pulled away and averted his gaze. Bella quickly understood as she looked down to her book just in time before Charlie walked in.

"You two need anything?" Charlie asked from the door.

"No." Both Jake and Bella answered at the same time.

"Okay I'll be down stairs if you need me." Charlie said before quickly glancing around his daughter's room and then walking away.

"You could have given me a better warning Jake." Bella said when he was gone.

"But I like seeing the confused look on your face. You look too cute." He said as he touched her nose with his finger.

Bella glared at him which only made him smile wider. He loved to tease her.

"Keep it up and you will find itching powder in your clothes." She threatened.

"Did I forget to mention how cute you look when you threaten?" He asked making a love struck face.

Bella turned her head and let her hair cascade between them hiding her face behind her beautiful chestnut locks.  
"Can we please just finish this already?" She pointed to their homework.

"Fine. To be continued." Jake said cheerfully as he heard Bella slightly groan in annoyance. Thankfully he hadn't done that in front of the guys or they would all be doing that to her by now.

Jake and Bella finished their assignments with fewer intermissions and 4 more visits from Charlie to "check if they needed anything". They separated to get ready for bed. While Bella showered Jake busied himself by triple checking her windows. He didn't want to start thinking of her in the shower so he concentrated fully on any ways HE could try to get in or see her. The little pieces of wood were gone and now replaced with a much more noisy way to determine if someone tries to open the window. They replaced her curtains with thicker material that covers more than her windows. Jake wanted to make sure she had as much privacy as possible. Bella didn't like them but she understood why she needed them.

When Bella returned Jake made sure to be out of the room as to allow her to change in peace otherwise the sight of her in that state of undress might drive him to throw her on the bed and passionately bathe her in his scent. His wolf practically jumped with excitement of doing that but then Charlie would shoot him for so much as trying while he was in the house let alone alive.

Jake took a quick shower and attended to his own needs quickly. He didn't want to make any noise just in case one of his pack brothers was close. If one of them heard anything like that he would never hear the end of it. When Jake was done "showering" he changed into his jammies which consisted of only some rather loose shorts with NOTHING else on. His new-found wolf temperature didn't allow for more if he wanted a sweat free sleep. Jake knocked on Bella's door and went inside when she said "come in".

"Hey honey I just came in for my good night kiss." He approached her bed and bend down to kiss her on the lips. It was a quick simple kiss but it was filled with all his love and devotion

"Good, I couldn't sleep without one." Bella said when he pulled away.

"More proof that we should spend every waking moment together." He said as he looked into her eyes. Hopefully that will happen soon. He wanted to move in with her as soon as she graduated. His dad wouldn't object but Charlie would more than likely shoot him. Maybe.

"Yes." She kissed him again this time slightly longer. Bella knew he needed it. Not knowing when HE will show up is stressful on both of them.  
"Good night."

"Goodnight Honey." Jake said as he caught his breath. She always manages to take it with her when they kiss.

Bella watched her boyfriend leave her room with the cutest "on cloud nine" look on his face. She knew it would fade as soon as he began to go to sleep but she would help however she could.

She settled into her bed and waited for everything to go silent. Charlie had already said goodnight but he wouldn't sleep until ten to twenty minutes after her door was closed. He was still iffy with a boy in the house but at least he didn't over do it. Renee would have bombarded her with questions and maybe even left them condoms. Bella shook the unpleasant thought out of her head. That was not a particular train of thought she wanted to go down.

As she finally started to feel the lulling pull of sleep she began to have an overwhelming feeling of dread. In that moment she knew she would see him again tomorrow. The only positive thing would be that she would see Emmett and Rosalie again.

Bella was swept under her need for rest and soon in deep REM sleep. She envisioned all of the ways tomorrow would go. Hopefully it would all work out and Edward will realize he had lost her the moment she tells him she moved on but she knows better. Things never go her way for long.

* * *

(Thursday 23rd) Cullen House

Emmett and Rosalie went through the motions of getting ready for school as they usually did before shit hit the fan with the exception of having their thoughts scattered. It was harder for Emmett since every inch of him wanted to hold Bella in his arms again and beg for forgiveness in person but he pushed those thoughts away. For now it was football and baseball with a few thoughts of Rose naked.

Rosalie had nothing but shallow thoughts in her head. She knew they would piss off Edward the most so she purposefully acted as vapid as she could. She judged every piece of clothing meticulously with as much detail as she could debating internally which outfit would shatter the egos of every girl that saw her. They weren't going back to school since they technically already graduated so this would just look like they were dropping off their siblings.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her walk in closet going through all of her clothes. She wanted to find the perfect outfit for their return and so far all night long still wasn't enough time. Jasper didn't care what he wore as long as he didn't go naked. He was enjoying a book by the window while his wife entertained herself by scrambling to find their "perfect outfits". He was starting to get a headache from all of the emotions radiating off of her. Energy by the bucket loads, excitement, happiness, guilt, dread, perseverance and determination. Jasper felt about the same since he didn't know how Bella would receive them. He wanted to apologize and beg her to give them another chance. He only hoped they were given one.

Edward was in his room preparing himself. He didn't want to lose his temper when the mutt appeared by Bella's side. If he wanted her back he would have to keep his temper in check. He has been going over every conversation imaginable in his head. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught off guard and not have an answer. Making her see that he was truly repentant would be key to bringing her back to them. Today would be the first step to having Bella back in his arms.

* * *

Charlie begrudgingly left his house again not knowing if HE would dare show his face again. Charlie had debated changing Bella schools but that idea died as soon as he thought about it. Bella would never go away just to avoid him and HE had enough money to follow her anywhere. He left Jake a note reminding him to tell him if anything happens. When he finally made it to the station he knew today would be the day by the single fact that when he walked in none of his officers would look at him in the eye. They knew they were back and were most likely thinking of the man hunt that ensued after their speedy departure. Some even thought HE had harmed her and that's why they left so fast. He never cleared up those rumors and now he was glad since it made them instantly dislike HIM. That's at least one perk for Bells. Charlie thought as he knew that his officers would help her in a heartbeat if she were to ever need it.

Charlie was almost to his office when he decided to make a detour by the emergency call center which was a small office towards the back on the opposite hall.

"Hey Debs if any calls come in involving Forks High can you patch it straight to me. I don't care who is out in the field just send me the call first okay." He said as he looked at the forty something year old Deborah who instantly knew the meaning behind the request.

"Sure thing Chief. Consider it done." She said as she gave him a polite smile.

Charlie nodded his head and gave her a quick goodbye. He didn't know for sure something would happen but it would be better to have all the bases covered just in case. He entered his office and sat down at his desk and only stared at a picture of Bella with Jake. He hoped whatever deity was out there that those two made it. Both had been through enough pain and loss in this life that they deserved happiness. Charlie stared at that picture and his watch as he waited for any news of what today would bring for his daughter.

* * *

Bella woke up to someone kissing her. A quick surge of panic and fear filled her as she initially thought it was him when she felt his warmth surrounding her.

"Well someone's in a good mood." She said turning away not wanting him to smell her morning breath.

"Mm-hmm." Jake agreed while he crawled into bed with her and cradled her into his enormous arms.

"I'm guessing Charlie left?" She asked knowing he wouldn't be so bold if Charlie was home.

Jake only nodded yes. He didn't want to let go.

"Jake, we both have school so don't even start." She said firmly knowing where this was going.  
He began to sulk like a puppy dog that just had his favorite toy taken away.  
"Don't start with that too it won't work. We both know why you don't want me to go and I feel the same but it's going to happen sooner than later so we better get it over with.

"I hate it when you're right." He said.

"You should be used to it by now since I'm always right." Bella said as she was quickly lifted off the bed and into Jake's arms being spinned around the room. Speed + Clumsiness don't mix so she was instantly terrified. Jake took pity on her and set her down. When she finally managed to get out of his arms she simply walked towards the bathroom and told him to knock it off. Jake of course didn't listen. He loved to scare her with his skills since he knew she hated how graceful he was for a big guy when she could trip on air.

Today was Jake's turn to surprise his love with a nice breakfast. He couldn't do much in the kitchen but he had enough time for some simple eggs with French toast while she got ready. He wanted to start off her day in a good mood since he had a feeling today was the day.

His wolf was agitated more than usual since it knew all too well the damage they could inflict on him and Jake. It wanted to take Bella away somewhere no one could reach them. Jake still didn't like that on some level his wolf wanted to bite her. He has tried to find the meaning in the old records but there are so many that it's hard to know where to look let alone know what to look for. He would eventually have to go to Old Quil for help.

Jake was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Bella's door open. He grabbed their plates and placed them on the table for her.

"Guess what I made for us-." He stopped when his eyes landed on her.

Bella was dressed to the nines. She wasn't showing any skin but it didn't make a difference. In his eyes she was breathtaking. His wolf agreed. She had on tight dark skinny jeans with calf length boots on that made her legs look longer. She had a pure white long sleeved top under her hip length leather jacket with a simple grey patterned scarf. Her jewelry was a simple locket ring paired with small diamond studded earrings. Her backpack was traded for a messenger style bag and the only hint of color was on her now red nails. _(Link to Photo in Profile) _

'WOW.' Was all Jake could think for a second. She looked drop dead gorgeous.  
'She's never done that for me.' Panic and fear coursed through him as he began to g down the rabbit hole with that thought. He hoped that she wasn't doing this to impress HIM.

"What do you think?" Bella asked shyly. She never put much effort to what she wore and it didn't hit her until she woke up and realized that if today was the day then she would make sure it would be memorable. She would show him not only did she move on but she isn't the same shy, quiet, pushover little girl he left behind in the forest like trash. She was Isabella Swan and she left that behind. She is Jacob Blacks girlfriend. He will one day be the leader of the pack and his mate should be someone who isn't afraid of the past but someone who confronts them head on and without fear.

"I think you look amazing." Jake could barely speak. "What's with the different look?" He didn't want to ask let alone know what the answer may be but he needed to know.

"I wanted to show everyone I'm not the same little girl that was manipulated into leaving her friends and family for the jerk who disposed of her like trash in the woods to die." She said with pride as she descended the stairs and stopped in front of him.

A smile of pride spread across his face as he realized the effort wasn't to bring him back but rather push him further away. He could see it now. They would arrive at school with Bella holding on to him looking sexy as hell while all he can do is just sit there and stew in his own hatred and stupidity. He loved it.  
"You could have done that by wearing your pj's." He said as he kissed her.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. The thought of looking like a new stronger person in her pj's was laughable.

"Sure." She kissed his chin since that's all she could reach without him leaning down. "That looks good." She pointed to the food on the table.

"I hope it tastes good too." He said as he pulled out her chair for her. Bella gladly sat down and took a bite.

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He laughed. At least she hadn't said something with a mouthful.  
They ate their breakfast in silence. Jake finished first of course and quickly changed, in front of her, Bella almost choked on her food. _That's so wrong._ She thought.

"Jake that's not fair." Bella said as she finished her food and went to place the dishes in the sink.

"You come downstairs looking like that and you don't expect retaliation? I don't think so honey." He said as he slowly put on his black shirt. He was enjoying the look of lust in her eyes.

Bella could feel the electricity in the room building. They both knew nothing should happen or they will be late.  
Jake tensed instantly the moment he could smell her arousal. His wolf was clawing at the surface. He wanted her. They both realized what was happening and in a silent conversation with their eyes Jacob quickly gathered his things and ran out of the house. He needed the clean air more than anything right now. If Bella would have moved his wolf instinct would have made him chase her and from there he wouldn't be able to stop.

Bella snapped out of her little trance and grabbed her bag. She headed out and once she made sure the house was locked she joined Jacob who seemed much calmer. Then again he did look like he was holding on to the bike for dear life since she would now be glued to him on their way to school.

"I may go a little faster than usual since we are running a little late okay?" He said as he handed her a helmet.

"Yeah I think today that's a good thing." She was about to place the helmet on when he stopped her and bought her close.

"No matter what happens today just know that I love you and I will just be a call away." His eyes pierced through to her very soul and exposed everything they hid. With that sentence he told her how much he loved her and how scared he was to lose that.

Bella felt adored, loved, wanted and just about everything else that couldn't be expressed through words. She held his face and looked right back at him and his wolf with love and devotion.  
"I love you so much and nothing and no one will change that."

Jake smiled and felt better. He felt silly for panicking but he loved her since they were children and finally having her in his life and the packs was amazing. He wouldn't let that go. Ever.

"Let's get this show on the road then. I'm sure we are going to have all eyes on us today." He said as she climbed on and held him.  
"Ready honey?" He asked as he revved the bike to life.

"No." She said as Jake just laughed.

* * *

The Cullen's drove to school as usual. Emmett took his Jeep with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper while Edward drove alone in his Volvo as usual. Plus no one wanted to drive with him. Jasper couldn't deal with his emotions let alone with everyone else's around Edward. Alice was nervous and being near Jasper helped. Rosalie and Emmett were still hiding their secret from him so the distance helped since he would more than likely be wrapped up in his own thoughts and then everyone else's.

The students were mostly outside the main door loitering. Others were on the benches and the rest in small groups leaned up against their cars. No one was paying much attention to anything else when the Cullen's cars came into view. Time seemed to slow down. All attention was diverted their way and instantly you could see phones being taken out and texts practically flying from phone to phone. The majority of the guys groaned since the 'eye candy' came back much to their hatred. The girls were pretty much gushing that they were back.

To most it would seem insignificant but when you live in a small town almost anything is news worthy. It also helped that the last time the Cullen's were talked about was when Edward Cullen dumped Bella Swan in the harshest way possible and she lost her mind. Rumors about her being pregnant to cheating allegations were flying with people speculating as to what happened. With their return the gossip will only come back.

They all parked in their old spots. It didn't really surprise them they were left alone. None of them exited their cars. Emmett simply parked the Jeep and continued to blast their music. They acted like they were going through their backpack and or checking their makeup. Edward simply flipped through a folder he had with his papers. It was pretty obvious Bella wasn't there since it was the first thing they all checked for.

Alice lowered the volume a little to better talk to Edward.  
"Should we wait?" She spoke aloud.

Edward grabbed his phone and placed it on his ear.  
"Yeah. I'm not going in until I talk to her."

"We figured that." Emmett said.

Jasper smirked. _'Didn't expect different.'_ He thought.

"We should all be here to see her. It would be easier on her." Edward said and then lowered the phone ending the conversation.

"Easier on her or on you." Rosalie said knowing why he preferred to have them there too.

"Getting her back won't be easy Eddie boy." Emmett said angrily. He was trying to keep his thoughts in check but it was getting harder. He just wanted to hug her again. Edward wasn't making it easier either.

Emmett felt his anger rising and the desire to go to the Volvo and strangle Edward when he was overcome with a calming feeling. His anger and hatred dissipated. He knew why instantly.

"Cut it out." Emmett said turning to the back seat where grinning Jasper sat with his arms crossed behind his head.

"What did I do? I'm just enjoying the music." Jasper said feigning innocence.

Emmett simply turned around and sulked. He understood why he did it but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

"Jake I'm scared. I don't know how to explain this but I know they are there. I can feel it." Bella yelled as she clung to Jake.

"It will be alright Honey. I won't let them hurt you." Jake said as he leaned back a little.

Bella embraced him and took refuge in his words. He was her rock and that would never change.

As they got nearer Bella instinctively tightened her arms around Jake. When they turned into the school parking lot Bella squeezed with all her might. It wasn't anything to hurt Jake but he could tell she was mortified. Everyone was outside waiting. He could see the Cullen's cars and the students were obviously hanging around for the 'confrontation'.

Jake wanted this to be over so he parked his bike behind the car next to Emmett's Jeep. If Bella was going to see them all then it would be near him where he could keep an eye on them. And with that thought Jake kept his mind blank.

All of the Cullen's exited their cars as Bella was barely getting off the bike. Edward was thrown. He missed her so much that having her so close and not being able to reach out to her and get her away from that metal death trap was torture. Bella took off her helmet and gave it to Jake who unmounted the bike and hooked it to one of the handle bars.

A few people inched closer to hear but they didn't dare get closer. Jake leaned against the bike and placed his arm around Bella's waist. She was leaning against him and it was clear to Edward they were dating. He was furious but he couldn't maintain that emotion for long since Jasper was helping keep things civilized. Edward wanted to know more but Jake's mind was a blank to him. It was mostly 'filler' thoughts and nothing significant.

He wanted answers but now he didn't know where to begin. Thankfully Alice took charge for all of them.

"Hi Bella." Alice said with a smile and hope in her eyes.

Bella took a deep breath to collect herself. She felt calmer but she knew it was Jasper's doing. It was actually a welcome feeling.

"Hello Alice."

"Bella." Edward finally decided to speak.  
"I'm so sorry love. I never meant to hurt you."

Bella held her hand up to silence him. She felt Jake lightly squeeze her side as a sign of support. She had thought of this many times and she was drawing a blank on what to say. Jake took it as his cue to save his girlfriend.

"She isn't ready to speak to you . . . . Cullen." Jake said venomously. He hated having to address him.

Edward stiffened as he saw Bella lean into Jake's embrace. It was like being slowly burned piece by piece to see her finding comfort in Jake.

"Belly boo?" Emmett spoke wanting to change the direction of the conversation.

"Emmett." Bella said as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She searched them for any sign of resentment in them.

"We missed you so much." Emmett said and hoped she still felt the same way about him and Rosalie.

Bella looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and an aching to hold her again. She was relieved and overjoyed he hadn't changed her mind. Bella looked to Jake who simply let go of her waist and she ran into Emmett's waiting arms.

Emmett hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her and spun her around. Edward looked on in envy and hatred since he could now see what Emmett and Rosalie were hiding. Everyone else in the parking was pretty much confused at the sudden display of affection. It started to give Edward a headache.

"I'm so happy I can hug you again Bella. I missed you so much." Emmett said next to her ear since he still hadn't let go.

"I missed you too Emmy." Bella said when he put her down but still hadn't let go.  
"Hi Rose." She said as she turned to Rosalie who was just watching them and smiling in seeing her mate so happy.

"Hello Bella. It's good to see you again." Rosalie said.

"Likewise." Bella said as she squeezed Emmett's arms so he could let go. He did begrudgingly and she walked back to Jake.

_'Well well well. Looks like Emmett couldn't stay away from her._' Jasper thought to Edward. _'I guess he loved her more than you.'_

_'I cannot believe they have been talking! I should have seen it. Damned dog!'_ Alice thought to no one in particular.

_'Yes we both have been talking to her. Get over it! I wasn't going to let you ruin my relationship with her because you fucked up!' _Emmett yelled in his mind as Bella walked back to Jacob. _'Oh and I knew about the two of them. Hell I encouraged it.'_

Jasper was trying to calm Edward down but it was difficult. This little discovery made his anger worse.

"You two have been talking to her when we left to make sure she was safe." Edward whisper yelled so no one else but their group heard.

"Yes Edward we did. We took the necessary precautions to make sure no one knew we were. Plus we kept it from the rest of the family just in case." Emmett said defensively. He would not allow him to fuck this up again.

"It was for her safety Emmett. It was better for her to be away from us. We put her in danger." Alice said and instantly regretted it since her words also wounded Jasper.

"How was it safe to leave Bella alone in the woods lost without any sense of where she was? Sam found her hours later after her dad organized a search party. He found her hypothermic and completely out of it. How was that for her safety," Jake said holding Bella closer now. He let the image of Bella that night from Sam's' memory show.

Edward flinched at how defenseless and fragile she looked.  
_'What have I done? I'm so sorry my love. No wonder he was able to take you away from me. I made it so easy for him to take advantage of you in that state.'_

"Bella I'm so sorry I should have thought of the possibility of you following me." Edward took a step forward and Jake growled as Bella sunk closer to him.

Edward stepped back.

Jake quickly calmed himself down before he did anything stupid. His wolf was itching to get out. It wanted to rip Edward to pieces for making Bella scared. It had been waiting a long time for this moment.

Edward smirked ever so slightly at his thoughts. He knew a little more now.  
Jacob caught his smirk and shifted his thoughts. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

(The bell rings)

Edward was happy since he could now speak to her with no interference from the mutt. Their 'audience' was split between watching and having to go to class.

"I don't want to talk to HIM today. Please make sure HE stays away from me." Bella said to Emmett who only smiled in reply. He would be all too happy to do that.

Edwards smile fell as he realized things would be even harder.

"Bella please let me explain." Edward said.

"She doesn't want to hear it sparkles." Jacob said as he wrapped both arms around her now. Bella wiped away a tear but she knew they could smell the salt.  
"I'm warning you, keep your distance from her or else."

Everyone with the exception of Bella could hear the rumbles in the forest nearby. The wolves were there ready and waiting to help their brother and sister.

"Jake I should go in and you should go to school. I don't want you to be late." Bella said.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Emmett will be nearby." Bella said and then turned to Emmett. "Right Emmy?"

"Try and stop me." Emmett said to Bella. He turned to Jake and simply nodded and gave him a silent promise with his eyes. Jacob only nodded back.

"Okay honey." Jacob kissed her. Edward stood still, everything in him wanted to turn away but he wouldn't give Jacob the satisfaction.  
"I will pick you up as soon as schools out and not a minute more." He said as he looked into her eyes.  
"I'm only one call away."

"I know." Bella said as she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. He let go only one arm and handed her her bag. Jake climbed onto the bike and put on the helmet. He didn't want to leave but he had to get used to it.

"Hurry honey I don't want you to be late. I'm sure Angela is dying to talk to you." Jake said as Emmett and Rosalie stepped next to her to walk with her. Emmett nodded to him again and with that Jake turned the bike on and hauled ass out of there. He was afraid of returning to burn Edward and causing a war between the Cullen's and the wolves.

Bella watched Jacob leave. She wanted him next to her but she had to be strong. She thought she would be okay but the effect Edward still had on her scared her.

"Come on Belly boo we are soo running late." Emmett said as he placed his hand on her shoulder to move her.

Edward was about to go after her when Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Edward. She needs time." Jasper said as he intervened since he sensed his determination when Jacob left.

"Fine. But I can't stay away from her." Edward said.

"I know, but for now give her space. If she could welcome Emmett and Rosalie then there's still hope for the rest of us." Jasper said and with that he walked away with Alice who had been unusually quiet.

Maybe realizing how badly you fucked up with someone you claimed as a best friend/sister has that kind of effect. She needed to think and right now Jasper was the only thing helping.

Edward stood there as he watched the love of his existence walk away with his traitorous brother and sister. The majority of people had cleared out already. Many disappointed there hadn't been a fight. Nothing had gone as he had thought they would.

_Maybe Jasper is right. She does need space after everything. My poor love is much too fragile to have handled it better.  
I will give her the space she wants and with time she will remember how much she loved me. She will leave that careless mutt and come to live her forever with us.  
Don't worry love. I know exactly what you need.  
_

**Yes that's the end of part 1. Part 2 will be up soon.  
I hope you all enjoyed the confrontation. Then again the day isn't over. Edward will not give up so easily.  
Thun thun thun. Lol ;-)**

Don't forget to FAV, subscribe and Review. I love hearing from all of you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Part 2  
_Italics are thoughts_  
**Bold is for the wolves **

(Thursday 23rd)

Rosalie and Emmett walked inside the school with Bella. They knew they couldn't stay so they would just stay out of sight. Right now they would simply use the excuse of making sure their siblings return went smoothly and checking that all paperwork is in order.

"I missed you so much belly boo." Emmett said as he hugged her again.

"I missed you too. I was so afraid you changed your mind since you came back." Bella admitted. 

"Never! I love you and nothing has changed that. I just couldn't wait to hold you and personally tell you I'm so sorry for what we all did. I should have never listened to that idiot." Emmett smirked as he heard Edward growl behind them.

"We don't have to talk about that again. I forgave you and Rose a while ago so let's just move forward." Bella said as Rose and Emmett smiled.

Behind them Alice and Jasper exchanged looks. They hoped her forgiveness would extend to them. Alice wanted her back and Jasper just felt so ashamed, disgusted, remorseful and down tight shity for attacking her. He wanted her to know he would never want to hurt her on purpose.

"Hey Bella lets go to the rest room real quick okay?" Rose asked as she took Bella's hand and pulled her in the right direction.

"I don't think I have a choice Rose." She said not knowing what was about to happen.

When Rose and Bella were gone Emmett turned to his sibling and stared them down. 

"We know we can't stay since we don't have classes but that doesn't mean we won't be outside with the wolves watching her. She made it very clear she doesn't want to talk to you Edward. You hurt her too much for her to be able to allow you close. Jasper Alice since she didn't say anything against talking to you two then I guess you can approach her. But do not push her in any way because we will not allow her to be hurt again."

"How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do." Edward whisper yelled as they stood near the main office. "All I want is to talk to her and explain my side of the story. I feel bad enough as it is without you having to rub in my face the fact that she can so easily allow YOU back into her life." Edward said. Envy was coursing through him until again Jasper stepped in.

"It took me weeks to be able to rebuild what we all destroyed when we left. She was broken because of what we ALL did. Especially by you Edward. So if her happiness and forgiveness means anything then you will give her the space she asked for."

Edward stood there staring at his brother who was serious as hell. Alice and Jasper didn't know what to do but they knew the right answer.

"I have to talk to her to tell her how sorry I am for causing her all that pain." Edward said trying to use Emmett's advice against him.

"And you will." Emmett said as Edward briefly smiled before his next words. "When SHE decides you can talk to her."

With those words Emmett walked off to join Rose and Bella who had just stepped out of the bathroom. Bella now knew he talked to them but still didn't know the details. She did however avoid eye contact with Edward, Alice and Jasper. She couldn't open that can of worms just yet. Especially with Edward.

Emmett looked at Bella and smiled. He had his sister back.

"We can't stay in school so we will be outside in the woods just in case okay?" Emmett asked.

Bella hated that he couldn't be nearby but she just had to deal with it.  
"It's okay. I will mostly be with Angela anyways." She replied.

"Good, we will see you later." Emmett said as he and Rose hugged Bella.

With their goodbyes done Emmett and Rose both glared at their siblings as they walked away from Bella and whispering threats too low for humans to hear to leave her alone.

When they were finally gone Bella had begun walking away from the remaining Cullen's and meeting up with a very worried looking Angela who practically dragged her away much to the dismay of Edward.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked when they finally found a lonely corner in the hallway.

"Yeah. It was hard seeing E- HIM again but I managed." Bella responded.

"So you forgave Emmett and Rosalie but not the rest?" Angela asked confused.

"Oh yeah. We have actually been talking for months so we got passed it by talking about it and it feels nice to have some closure. HE is another thing all together though. I don't think I will ever truly forgive him." Bella said.

"I understand." Angela said as she smiled at her distraught friend. "I think you should eventually for yourself for closure but for now I'm right behind you." Angela said. 

Bella smiled liking how even after everything Angela is still a sweet soul who believes in forgiveness.  
"I hope so. I don't want to be alone at all for a while." Bella said as Angela looped her arm in hers and pulled her towards her class.

000

Edward had just finished hearing the brief conversation between Bella and Angela. He wasn't happy about it. He wanted to get more out of their brief talk but Angela's thoughts weren't giving much away. He was mostly treated to a wonderful helping of hateful thoughts towards himself and his family, plus some disgusting images of Bella with Jacob. 

Edward decided to stay with his siblings for the moment. Mostly for the fact that Jasper wouldn't leave him alone.  
Alice and Jasper were more determined than ever to get back on Bella's good side for the sake of the family and their own consciousness.

Getting to her wouldn't be easy plus the fact that nearly every single person in the school was talking about them made it a little harder to think but he would manage. His safest bet would be to wait for lunch and listen in on Angela's inner musings.

Edward smiled as he entered his first class and began to make plans on winning her back. 

000

_"I cannot believe we have to be out here with them the whole damn day."_ Paul yelled in his mind at his pack brothers.

_"Calm down Paul."_ Sam said and Paul instinctively backed down.  
_"I don't like it anymore than you do but Bella trusts them and they seem to be against Edward for now so play nice."_

Paul didn't say anything since Sam could already feel what he was feeling in that moment. Paul wanted to show the leech just who was protecting Bella now. His wolf has become attached to her more and more. Not in a romantic way but more like a little sister.

_"Fine."_ Was all he could say without disrespecting his Alpha.

_"Jared stay here with him until midday and then I'll relieve you."_ Sam ordered. 

"_Got it."_ Jared said as his alpha and the rest of the pack left.

_"Why so mad Paul?"_ Jared asked tauntingly. 

"_Shut it Jared."_ Paul warned.

_"I'm just playing. Everything will be fine. Besides if one of them does slip up I know a certain wolf that would love to teach them a lesson."_ Jared teased.

The thought of ripping one of the fairies to shreds and then lighting them on fire made him giddy but if the reason would come from harming Bella then no sale.

_"Never mind."_ Jared said as he saw Paul's thoughts.

Paul and Jared tensed when they heard an approaching leech heading their way. Emmett made himself visible at a safe distance to them. Rosalie appeared a few seconds later.

_"What do they want?"_ Paul snarled.

"This talking thing works when one of you is in human form, unless you would like Edward to come out here and translate." Emmett said and then he was nudged by Rose. He shouldn't instigate them.

_"I'll shift. Watch my back."_ Paul said as he quickly shifted in front of his pack brother leaving himself completely exposed.

"Dude go behind a bush or something." Rose said as she instantly turned her back on him to avoid seeing him 'in all his glory'.

Emmett stifled the smirk that wanted to spread across his face. The dude had balls. Literally. 

"Why? I like my body." Paul said with a wide ass smirk. 

"_Cocky bastard."_ Jared thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not." Rose said waiting to hear him put on shorts before she turned.

Paul took his shorts from his ankle and put them on before Blondie had a fit.  
"Happy?"

"It's a start." She said when she turned around.

A small moment passed when no one said anything when Emmett decided to move things along.

"Look we know you two will more likely stay here all day to make sure nothing happens." He said as he watched for any sign negating his reasoning. "We are also going to do the same."

"That's not necessary." Paul said defensively. He didn't trust them for good reason. 

"Yes it is." Emmett said sternly. "I made the mistake of leaving Bella once and I won't ever do that again." He said as he crossed his arms. "Besides, she asked me to stay nearby."

Paul glared at the giant. He was right and he hated that. He didn't like how quickly Bella asked to have him back in her life. He knew about their reconciliation but that didn't mean he had to like it. After a moment to think of an amicable way of dealing with this for Bella's sake he finally decided on a course of action.

"Fine but we stay apart as much as possible from each other. Also if you try to interfere in us protecting Bella I swear nothing will stop me from ripping you apart." Paul said with a smile as he thought about it.

"Deal." Emmett said as he and Rose began to walk away to cover the school from a different side. "It won't happen though since there's no way in hell I will ever do something to harm her again." With that they disappeared.

Paul glared at the space they used to occupy and stripped down again to shift. He strapped his shorts to his ankle and shifted to a laughing Jared in pack mind.

_"Holy fuck I cannot believe you showed Blondie your bare ass!"_ Jared said as he laughed in his mind.

_"Why wouldn't I?"_ Paul said as if it was nothing.

_"Yeah right. I'm surprised the big one didn't try to kill you for flashing his mate."_ Jared said.

_"Nah. He didn't smile but I saw that he wanted to_." Paul said as he remembered the hint of a smile that wanted to appear on the leeches face.

_"Well then good for you."_ Jared said as he composed himself. _"Do you think they are really looking out for Bella now?"_ He asked 

"_I hope so, if not they will have an entire tribe to deal with." _Paul said. _"Now let's get back to the task at hand."_

Both wolfs went back to work as they listened to hear where the two vampires had settled and where Bella was. They wouldn't let their Alpha and baby Alpha down.

000

It was the class before lunch and Bella was becoming more and more nervous. Her stomach was doing flips, her head was spinning and there was no point in concentrating. Luckily none of the teachers had said much when she seemed distracted since they knew of the Cullen's return.

Lunch was already planned out in her mind and she hoped HE would stay the hell away. She wanted to think but Jake was making it a bit difficult. It seems he was more preoccupied than she was. No doubt he has been in communication with the pack too.

(The bells ring)

_Oh shit._

Bella slowly gathered her things and then headed towards the door. Thankfully Angela had gotten there just in time and they walked to the cafeteria together. Both girls grabbed their lunches and sat at their usual table. Sadly for Bella she would have to endure the presence of Jessica and Lauren who immediately began the conversation about the devil himself who would most definitely be listening in.

"So are you and Edward going to get back together? Is that why you dressed up today? For him?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah right. Like a change of clothes would do anything on her. He dumped her like trash so why would he want her back?" Lauren said.

Bella glared at the two bitches. She was about to say something when thankfully Angela stepped in.

"Do not talk to her like that. She went through hell and no one here is in any kind of position to judge her. Besides she has Jacob." Angela said defending her best friend. 

Mike, Tyler and Eric didn't want to join into this conversation. They liked having the weird family gone. Plus there was no way they wanted to be dragged into a cat fight.

"I don't want to talk about them." Bella said. Lauren scoffed.

"Of course you wouldn't especially after how pathetic you were after they left." Lauren said. 

Bella hated this. She knew he would be going through Laurens and Jessica's thoughts and see everything. She had been pathetic and she regretted it now more than ever.

"At least I'm not the one with a reputation among the guys in La Push. They share some very interesting stories Lauren." Bella said as all the color in Laurens face vanished. The guys were now paying attention.

Tyler was trying so hard not to laugh. Mike was simply wide-eyed and Eric had his eyes glued to his food. Bella stared Lauren down. She wasn't going to take shit from her anymore.

"This isn't over." Lauren said as she picked up her tray and left the table. Jessica the ever faithful puppy was right behind her.

"Nice one Swan. Didn't know you had it in'ya." Tyler said.

"Yeah remind me to never piss you off." Mike agreed.

"I didn't know either but she has pushed me too far and I'm not taking it anymore." Bella said.

Angela smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Bella felt better but that feeling quickly left her when she felt someone's eyes on her again. She forgot about her audience for a moment.

000

Alice, Jasper and Edward were all smiles when Bella dealt with Lauren. Edward wanted to mangle the little tart for using such language towards his beloved but thankfully Jasper helped with his emotions. Alice loved the new Bella but she was also apprehensive. This Bella would be harder to dress.

Jasper was relishing in the waves of pride and confidence emanating from Bella. He would make sure that girl Lauren felt bad all day. It would be his only way of helping Bella. 

Edward was proud of his beloved. She had put the tart in her place. She didn't use the secret he had told her last year which showed she was above that pettiness. Bella hadn't changed that much but he was sure she would no longer be so easy to placate. When she returns to his side he would have to find a way to get rid of that spunk.

Edward watched her as she ate lunch. He tapped into the conversation she was having with Angela and didn't like that it was mostly filler thoughts about school and chores. He regretted having told her how his gift works. How he wished he could read her thoughts. It would be so much easier to know what it would take to make it all go away.

000

Angela stayed by Bella's side as lunch ended. She even interfered when Edward got brave and tried to reach her. Thankfully for Angela it would seem the one named Jasper was also running interference. She wished she could one day say thanks but her shyness has never even permitted her to look most of the Cullen's in the eyes.

"Thanks." Bella said as she clung to Angela's arm.

"No problem." Angela said as both girls walked to their classes.

The day was half done and the only thing that was making Bella dread the end was the fact that she had to sit in Biology with HIM. Well she would if she and the pack hadn't thought ahead and asked her teacher to switch Eric and Edwards seats so she wouldn't have to be near him. ;-) 

(Some time later at the beginning of Biology class) 

Edward had been looking forward to this the entire day since he couldn't get to her during lunch. Here she would be right next to him. No exceptions. That is until the moment he walked through the door and he found out that his seating had been changed at Bella's request.

_I should have known better. _Edward thought.

Edward reluctantly took his seat far away from his love and watched as Eric Yorkie happily sat next to his friend. The only good thing about it was that Eric's mind would yield more information since he knows her better.

"How you holding up Arizona?" Eric asked Bella. 

"Good." She said as she smiled slightly and thanked her stars he was far away.

"Thanks for the upgrade. At least now I have better company." Eric said making Bella laugh.

"Your welcome." Bella said and stopped talking when she saw the teacher begin the lesson plan.

000

_"What the hell Sam!"_ Jacob said.

_"Calm down nothing happened. The blonde vampire interfered before he could go near her_." Sam said as he tried to calm Jake down. He regretted telling him Edward had tried to get near Bella. 

"_How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!"_ Jacob paced back and forth in wolf form in the woods behind the school. He had asked to go see the nurse but instead ducked into the woods for answers.

_"She's fine Jake. She handled today in stride_." Paul chimed in as he replayed her conversation with the slut.

_"I don't care about that I care about the fact that that leech got near her. HE TRIED TO TOUCH HER!" _Jake yelled in his mind. His wolf was not happy about this. The thought of her having his scent made him crazy.

_**"MINE."**_ His wolf thought. It was picturing shredding his face piece by piece with its claws and taking pleasure in the sweet sounds he made in pain. Then when he was finally done dismembering him would he finally light him on fire.

"_Jake stay in control."_ Sam said as he felt the tension his wolf was feeling.

Sam had never seen something like that before. The only thing that came close to it was when the wolfs felt their mates threatened but since it wasn't possible he didn't know what it was. It was like Jake was trying to keep his wolf in a cage that was already too small. He had no idea how he was in control right now.

Jake took a moment to gather his thoughts and calm down. He wouldn't do something stupid and ruin everything he had with her. Besides he would be with her again in a few hours and then he would take her home and make sure no one got near her.

_"I'm good."_ Jake said after a few minutes. Paul and Sam only watched as they saw his inner struggle. 

"_I hope so since you have to go back to class_._" _Sam said as he searched his thoughts and asserted how Jakes wolf felt.

_"I'll be fine Sam. We just need Bella. She calms us both down."_ Jake said as he and his wolf took solace in the fact that they live together now. 

Sam was slightly unnerved by the level of dependency Jake and his wolf have towards Bella. It's nearly the same as the imprints but then again none of them are truly sure how the whole imprinting thing works so this could just be a variation of it. Something he should look into later.

_"Very well. Go back inside and finish the school day. Paul and I will be waiting outside the school grounds to make sure you and Bella make it safely back to Charlie's house." _Sam said to a now calmer Jacob.

_"Good. Let me know if anything happens in the meantime."_ Jake said to Sam who nodded yes and then Jake walked behind some bushes to shift. He didn't like to be bare-assed in front of anyone else unless he had to.

Sam watched as Jake walked away towards the school. He didn't understand the bond between Bella and Jake but he would do his best to protect his future Alphas happiness. Sam waited until he heard Jacob was inside and then resumed his duties. He didn't want to chance Jake trying to play hooky.

000

(School ends on the reservation)

Jacob bolted out of school the moment the bell rang. He had only kept it together after his talk with Sam and Paul because Bella was texting him more. She was the only reason he kept it together.

He made it to his bike in record time without any interference from the usual girls who decided in waiting by his bike. It was getting pathetic to him. If he didn't have Bella then he would have maybe gone out with one of them but now he wished they knew how to respect boundaries.

Jake mounted his bike and hauled ass to Forks high. Well as fast as he could go without getting stopped by a cop. That was a mistake he didn't want to make. Luckily his school ends earlier than the town kids so it worked.

(Jake arrives early at school)

Emmett and Rosalie hear Jacob arriving and they make their way to him. Jake parks his bike closer this time to the school. He didn't want Bella to walk more than she had to since HE could intercept her at any time.

"Jacob." Emmett said as he and Rose appeared from the trees.

"Emmett." Jacob said as he removed his helmet. "Rosalie." He said to Blondie.

"Told you today would go smoothly." Emmett said in his usual big smile.

Jacob growled. "Except for your asshole of a brother who decided to try and put his hands on her." He all but spat out.

"He never did. Jasper made sure of that. Besides we will make sure he knows how much of a mistake that was." Emmett said mad. His brother did know better.

"Just because he dint this time doesn't mean he won't try again." Jake said. He could feel his wolf scratching at the surface. It was mad a leech dared try and touch her.

"We know. Trust me when I say he will pay for it. I want him away from her." Emmett said as they all turned when they heard the bell ring.

"I don't trust you. Bella doesn't either since what happened last time you were all here." Jacobs's words stabbed at Emmett's heart. It made Rosalie glare at Jacob. She knew it was true but she didn't like to see her mate in pain. "But she does want you back in her life so she decided to forgive you and try to rebuild what you two had. So if it's what she wants ill let this pass." Emmett's eyes regain their happiness at his words. "But don't let your brother do that again or all bets are off."

"We will." Rosalie answered for the both of them. She wouldn't let Edward ruin anything ever again.

Jacob nodded and waited for the students to come flooding out of the school. He only cared about one of them and his eyes searched meticulously through the crowd for her. Then he spotted her walking towards him with a girl next to her. He didn't care, he only saw her. When their eyes met from far away Bella quickly hugged her friend and said her goodbyes and ran towards him.

"Jake." Bella said as she threw herself into his arms. Jacob took a moment to feel her warmth, her skin and breathe in her scent. Strawberries and cream untainted by leech. He paused when he heard a low growl. It was coming from Edward. Jake only smirked and said **"MINE"** with his wolf side.

"Hi honey." He said as he held her close while running his lesson plan over and over again in his head. If Edward wanted a peak he would have to work for it.  
"How was school?"

"It could have been better." Bella said hesitantly.

"See if I was there it would have been a blast." Emmett said. 

"Yeah if I wanted to get in trouble." Bella turned around as she spoke to Emmett. He had this look of longing in his eyes. It hurt her.  
"So I was thinking you and Rose could come over later."

The invitation was welcomed by Rose and Emmett and a slap in the face to the rest. Jasper could feel the twinge of guilt in Bella so he didn't take it too personally and frankly they deserved it. Jake was just apprehensive. She had mentioned it during their texts but he hoped she would forget about it.

"We would love to." Emmett said as Rose agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about brining your Xbox and teaching me how to play?" She said and saw the glee in Emmett's eyes.  
"Oh and you bring the pizza." Bella said with a smile as she saw Emmett cringe at the thought of having to ride with the smell of food in his car.

"I eat about three to four boxes myself so make sure it's enough." Jake said smirking at the look of disgust on Emmett's face.

"I'll order it to your house." He said finding a solution to the problem.

Bella laughed along with Jake. She wanted to leave now. She could feel more eyes on them as another crowd decided to gather. Alice and Jasper were in Emmett's Jeep now since they knew this particular conversation wasn't for them. Edward wasn't so perceptive. He was now clearly visible to Bella as he stood behind his siblings who wished he would go away.

"We'll be waiting at home then." Bella said. Those particular words cut into Edwards's heart. He didn't like her using the words 'we' and 'home' with Jacob.

"Okay. We will be there soon enough."Emmett said as he was being pulled away by Rose.

Bella turned to Jacob who handed her the helmet. She was just glad she could go home now. Hopefully Edward was gone and taken the clue that she didn't invite him.

Edward did take the clue but only kept moving since his siblings were shouting in their minds all kinds of threats if he didn't move. He didn't like it but he was outnumbered and making a scene wouldn't help. But that didn't mean he couldn't threaten.

"Enjoy this while you can mutt. She will be mine soon enough." Edward said low enough for only Jacob to hear. 

Jacob tensed for a moment. He wasn't going to fall for such a childish tactic so easily. He only smirked in return.

"Come on honey I can't wait until we get home." Jacob said as he helped Bella climb onto the bike.

_'Can't wait to feel your warmth all over me.'_ Jacob thought and then shifted thoughts.

Edward dented the steering wheel with his hands as he watched Jake take Bella away from him. He wished nothing more than for the wheel to magically turn into Jacobs head.

"Move it Edward." Rose said as they waited for him to go first.

Edward reluctantly started his car and pulled out of the school parking lot as he watched Bella ride away with the person he hated the most in the world.

**  
So part two of their run in at school is done. Hope you all enjoyed it. ****  
Edward hasn't lost his mind. He is still holding on to his sanity for Bella's sake.  
Don't forget to review and let me know if you have something specific in mind you would like to see in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thursday March 23rd

(Bella's House)

"Jake are you sure you're okay with Emmett and Rosalie coming? You could wait them out at the res?" Bella asked knowing full well his response.

"Hell no. I am not leaving your side for a second. Besides this is home and my place is here with you." Jake said as he nuzzled her closer.

"Good, just checking." Bella said as she fixed the living room. "They will be here soon, they will more than likely want to ensure HE is being watched by someone."

"He better be." Jake said as he took their backpacks to her room. "Do you want me to have some of the guys over?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm sure someone will be patrolling nearby but I want my house to stay in one piece." Bella said louder since he was upstairs.

"The house will be fine. Just a few broken things but it will still stand." Jake said smiling.

"Not funny." Bella said as she sat down on the couch texting her father their plans. He replied back that he would be working late.

"Is he okay?" Jake asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah he just doesn't want to see any of them." Bella said as she curled into Jakes side.

"It's understandable. So what do you want to do this weekend?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"I want to spend as much time on the res as I can. Your dad probably misses you too." Bella said.

"Yeah, the old man needs me." Jake said smirking. "Plus Seth needs a break."

"Then it's settled. We will spend the weekend on the res and I will try to find a way to convince my dad to let me sleep over." Bella said dreading that conversation.

Jake and Bella sat on the couch just holding each other. It was rare when they had a moment of private silence together so they were taking full advantage.

* * *

(Cullen House)

"Edward you are staying here." Carlisle said as his 'kids' relay what happened.

"The longer I stay away from her the longer that mutt sinks his claws into her." Edward said trying to get someone on his side. "He took her from me when she was at her weakest. I can't just let him get away with it."

Esme was sympathetic but she agreed Edward should stay. She wanted nothing more than to reconcile with Bella and for her first son to have his mate but she wasn't about to go against Carlisle. He was her mate and the coven leader for a reason.

"You told her that you didn't love her anymore. That none of us loved her. That you lost interest in her. You promised to never see her again. You told her to move on with her life and when she does you suddenly decide to come back and ruin her life again." Emmett yelled hating the slow and pointless conversation going on.

"You what!" Esme gasped as the words ran around in her head.

"I had to Esme. It was the only way to get her to not look for us." Edward said trying to placate his mother.

"She thinks we abandoned her as if we never cared for her?" Esme asked to no one in particular. She had treated her like a daughter and then left her. She had never thought herself capable of such cruelty but clearly she was wrong.

"Yeah. Edward left quite an impression when he left her in the woods. She chased after him only to get lost and nearly die. She was hypothermic when they found her hours later on the forest floor." Emmett said rubbing salt in Edwards wounds as he remembered the mental image Jacob so graciously shared.

"Stop it! I had no idea she would chase after me." Edward said trying to block that image.

"You should have thought of it. If the wolves hadn't found her in time she would be dead. Dead because you left her broken in the woods lost without a way to get back. How is that not your fault?" Emmett yelled finally voicing all he had learned from Bella.

"I wasn't thinking! I wanted to get away from her as fast as I could so I wouldn't turn back." Edward yelled back suddenly having Carlisle hold him back.

"It's because of you she was miserable and hated us all. It took weeks to get her to forgive me and Rose. I will not let you ruin that again. She has made her choice and she chooses Jacob. You may not like it but if you ever truly loved her you WILL let her live her life." Emmett said as he and Rosalie left the house. Emmett needed some space between him and Edward or there would be an Edward sized whole in the house.

"You're staying here. You told her to move on Edward. That is exactly what she did." Carlisle said as he then turned to Jasper. "Do not let him leave the house."

Jasper simply nodded and focused in on Edward. Jasper let his basic instincts wake up. Edward was a target now and if he moved away from the house he would take him down.

Edward seethed as he slowly felt his emotions shift. Jasper was manipulating them but he knew well in his minds what he was going to do. Bella would be by his side again and no one would ever separate them again.

* * *

(Emmett hangs up his phone)

"They should arrive in 35 minutes." Emmett said as he put away his phone.

"Good. There's no way I could stand the smell." Rosalie said as she primped using the passenger side mirror.

"Are you going to be able to stand Jake and pizza together?" Emmett asked loving his mates' reaction at the realization that they would be in a room without any ventilation.

"Damn." Rose said as she cringes at the thought. "Oh wait. We can open the windows, otherwise I won't survive."

"There you thought it through." Emmett smiled as he pulled up to Bella's house.  
"Honey I'm home." Emmett said in sing song from the car to Jake who he then heard growl in acknowledgement of his arrival.

"I better not get replaced by a dog." Rosalie said with a smirk loving the response from Jake.

'I am not a dog.' Jake said from inside the house.

"Kidding." Rose said as she and Emmett unloaded his Xbox and controllers.

(Bella at the door)

"How about no conversations I can't hear?" She said as she looked at Emmett.

"Oh come on its funny. I bet you I can make him howl." Emmett said a little too enthusiastically.

"Emmett." Bella said.

"Okay okay." Emmett said as he entered the house.

"Hi Bella." Rose said as she hugged her hello and walked into the house. "Do you mind if we open up the windows?"

"Go ahead." Bella said as Rose zipped through the house at full speed opening the windows.

"Show off." Jake said.

"I don't like Eau de Wolfe." Rose said with a smile.

"Where's the food?" Jake said mockingly.

"On its way. I already paid and left a tip so all you have to do is eat." Emmett said as he connected his Xbox to the TV.

"That we can do." Jake said as he went to get drinks for him and Bella.

(Two and a half hours later)

"There is no way in hell you didn't cheat." Emmett said as he glared at Jake.

"Don't get mad because I have more skill than you. I barely get time to play and you have all day. You just suck." Jake said with a wide smile. He was sure his brothers were laughing with him.

Emmett growled in reply.

"Jake don't tease Emmett. I'm sure you wining has nothing to do with the fact that the boys gave you cheat codes the other day." Bella said as she smiled at the look of betrayal on Jakes face.

"Babe." Jake said.

"I knew it." Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey I'm not the one who cheated." Bella said as she looked at her phone when it buzzed in her pocket.

"I did not cheat. The guys merely helped me by teaching me a few moves." Jake said indignant while Emmett still struggled to stifle his laughter.

"Whatever. This means I get a re-match." Emmett said as he smiled at Jacob who found that he actually wanted to play him again.

"Fine, that just means I get another chance to wipe the floor with you." Jacob said.

"Let's not go in circles here, besides Charlie just texted me that he is on his way home so this has to come to an end." Bella said as she eyed the two guys daring them to say something.

"Fine, but I will get my re-match." Emmett said as he gathered the controls.

"I don't think I can take another round of you two screaming at the TV any more. How about the mall?" Rose said with a pained expression at the thought of another game night.

"Now that's an idea." Bella said as she relished in the looks of pure dread on the guys.

"Yeah. We should go into Seattle and spend the whole day out shopping. I need some new clothes since most of mine wore out running. Oh and we can get the guys opinions on clothes for EVERY outfit." Rose said as she looked positively excited.

"That settles it." Bella said as she looked towards the guys who were now down right scared and on the spot.

"Um." Jacob said as he found himself at a loss for words.

"That's an idea." Emmett said.

"Well I heard no objections." Rose said as she dashed to Bella's side and pulled out her phone and began searching for malls they could go to. "Oh here's one, 'Pacific Place'. Oh and 'University Village'. We have so many places to visit."

They guys sat in horror as game night was taken away in a second. Neither one of them wanted to say anything since it would probably lead to a fight and because there was no way they would win. Jake finally snapped to reality and decided he would have more luck if he and Bella were alone.

"Bells isn't your dad on his way? We should probably pick up before he gets here." Jake said as he got up.

Bella and Rose looked at each other and smirked.  
"Yeah, I guess we have to continue making plans by phone Rose." Bella said as she got up to help.

"No problem. We should go ahead and leave before your dad gets here. I'm sure he's still not comfortable around any of us." Rose said understanding why her dad still feels that way.

"I told him about reconciling with both of you but he still hasn't accepted it. I guess after everything he thinks I might go back to him." Bella said knowing Jake feared that very thing.

"Not if I have something to say about it." Jake said holding Bella by the waist and kissing her cheek.

"Eww. I don't want to see puppy love." Emmett said as he shielded his eyes.

"Come on. I don't wanna be here and catch the chief give us the stink eye." Rose said as she pulled her mate with his toys to the Jeep.

"Fine. We will see you soon Bells." Emmett said as he hugged Bella goodbye. "Oh and I still want that re-match cheater." Emmett said as he looked at Jake who had a smile on his face.

"Fine, I like kicking your ass." Jake said and received a low growl from Emmett.

"Just kiss each other already." Bella said.

"NO. Rose were leaving." Emmett said as he began to practically sprint to his car with a laughing Rose behind him.

"Bella no just no." Jake said as he shook his head.

"What I took a guess." Bella said innocently.

Jake stood at the doorway with Bella and watched the Cullen's leave.

"So how much time do we have until your dad gets here?" Jake asked suggestively.

"NO. We do not have time and I am not giving the pack an earful."Bella said as she moved away from Jake.

"I was kidding." Jake replied trailing after her.

Bella scoffed and walked into the kitchen to fix Charlie some dinner. Jake hung his head and knew he had some groveling to do.

* * *

(Emmett and Rosalie are almost home)

"Are you going to let him see anything?" Rose asked Emmett.

"No. He doesn't deserve a peek." Emmett said.

Rose smiled and held her mates hand.

As they pulled up to the house Emmett and Rosalie could feel the tension in the air. No doubt Jasper was projecting his frustrations to them as a warning.

Emmett and Rose looked at each other and instantly shifted thoughts.  
In a second Edward was right outside the Jeep door waiting to bombard them with questions.

"Don't even try it." Emmett spoke as he lifted Rosalie out of the Jeep through his side of the car.

"I deserve to know what happened." Edward said trying to prove deeper into their thoughts but they weren't letting him see much.

"No you don't. You're a narcissistic brat who uses his powers to further his own agenda and not give a damn about people's right to privacy." Rosalie all but spat out.

"I left for her safety." Edward said taking a step forward and causing Emmett to step forward.

"You can say that all you want but at the end of the day you can't hide the fact that you left her. You left and never went back. You only cared when she wouldn't save you. She had no reason to after the mess you made and nearly getting her killed by James and almost draining her yourself. She moved on with Jacob and that's what kills you. It's the fact that she could move on with someone else. Someone supernatural and THAT kills you." Rosalie spat and walked away cursing him out in her mind.

Emmett only smiled and beamed at his mate. He was so proud of her and he couldn't wait until he could show her just how proud he was.

Edward stood there dumbfounded and completely caught off guard. Rosalie had never really been outspoken on serious topics so this was new. He hated how she was right on some things and how she could be so happy for Jacob. For a mutt. He was better in every way and his family turned on him. He never thought his mistake was so big but obviously he had some thinking to do.

* * *

(After a late dinner at Bella's house)

"So how was your evening kids?" Charlie asked as he leaned back in his chair full from his dinner.

"It was good." Jake said looking at Charlie in the eye as if to confirm that he meant it.

"Yeah, except when Emmett found out Jake cheated." Bella added for good measure.

"I did not cheat. I had some pointers beforehand." Jake said defending himself.

Charlie cracked a small smile.

"Whatever. It's still cheating." Bella added as she turned the TV on to Charlie's show.

He was a moth to a flame the way he gravitated to the TV. Bella smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We are going to my room and finish our homework dad." Bella said as she and Jake headed upstairs.

"Okay. Leave the door open." Charlie said.

Jake smiled. "We will."

(Right before bedtime)

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I guess I will just have to take it one day at a time. Eventually I will have to talk to him but that's not happening anytime soon." Bella said.

Jake huddled closer to her. He hated the fact that eventually she would have to talk to the bastard.

"I know how you feel but it will be okay. I don't want him back. You are all I need." Bella said as she caressed Jacob into her arms. She loved to reassure him. He was a giant puppy.

"You're all I need too." Jake said as he kissed her. Their kiss became more passionate but before it could escalate Jake pulled away and mouthed 'Charlie'. Bella rolled her eyes and separated from Jake.

"Time for bed kids. You two still have school tomorrow." Charlie said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Can we stay home tomorrow? I had a long day today." Bella said with a slight pout. It caught Charlie completely off guard. It only made Jake laugh.

"I know Bells but you two still have to go." Charlie said as he looked away. Bella was being unfair using a pout.

"Fine. I will manage." Bella said as she threw herself on her bed.

Charlie rolled his eyes and went into his room to get his clothes and shower.

"Nice try." Jake said.

"It was worth a shot." Bella said.

Jake and Bella stayed in their little world for a few more minutes. They don't like sleeping apart but they would have to deal with it for the moment. They just had to wait it out a little more and then they could move in together. As they held each other dreaming of their future they had no idea of the evil plotting against that very dream.

**I missed writing. I don't like taking long breaks in between by chapters for both my stories. I will try to write more now that I can't be up and about more. I just recently found out that I am pregnant :D**  
**I could not be happier. _I wonder if it will change the way I write._**  
**I will try to post another Chapter soon enough.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a supper long Chapter. Well I think so anyways. I really poured my heart into this Chapter. I don't know if it was because I am more emotional now but I tried to paint an image with my words on certain parts. The most evident of that will be towards the end. I listened to Lana Del Rey, The Fray, OneRepublic, Evanescence, and Christina Perri to keep me in the zone.**

**I really hope you can all see, hear, feel and smell the scenes. I made this a little emotional for my usual style but this was a very special chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you all thought of this Chapter. I really want to know what you all think of Edward, The letter and Bella's conclusion as a result of it. As always I love hearing from all of you.**

* * *

(Friday March 24th)

Jake woke up just as Charlie was leaving. He watched him leave and waited until he heard him drive down the street. He then grabbed his phone and updated himself and the guys on new activities. Jake knew he would be taking the night shifts from tonight until Sunday in order to give his brothers a break. He hadn't missed sleeping more than he needed since he only needed about 5 hours now to be fully rested. He just had to hope Charlie would let Bella stay on the reservation with him. The further she was from the leech the better.

(Bella wakes up)

Jake puts his phone away and goes to her room to hold her before they have to get ready.

"What time is it?" Bella asked in a groggy voice.

"We have 5 more minutes." Jake responded.

"Okay. Just stay right here." Bella said as she snuggled closer to him.

Jake loved when they had those mornings. He loved it more when he could actually sleep in her bed with her but out of respect for Charlie he would obey the rules.

They were almost back to sleep when Jake heard a sound coming from deep in the forest. Jake sat up waking Bella with him.

"Is it time already?" Bella asked.

Jake didn't say a word but concentrated on the sounds. He heard the sound of something breaking and he was sure he knew what made the sound. He couldn't see anything from the window when he got to it but he did hear rustling.

Jacob growled knowing what or who it was. Bella's heart rate snapped him back to reality. He forgot she was there for a second. His wolf just wanted to leap out of the window and give chase.

"Jake?" Bella asked.

"Honey go and take a shower please. I have to call the guys." Jacob said as he walked towards her. "It's okay I just have to make sure it was what I think it was."

"Is it okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes don't worry. I will tell you what they find okay?" Jake said soothing Bella's nerves.

She smiled and kissed him. Then she quickly grabbed her clothes and went to take a quick shower.

Jacob grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Sam.

"Jake get ready for-." Sam said before Jake cut him off.

"There's something in the woods behind Bella's house." That got Sam's attention.

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"I think it was HIM but I can't leave to be sure. Not to mention it's on their side of the treaty line." Jake said as he thought about it.

"Don't leave her side. I will talk with Carlisle to find out exactly what it was and if it was his 'son' then he should keep in check from now on. Bella shouldn't get any unwanted visitors." Sam said as he thought of the best way to handle this.

"Fine. Just make sure they keep him away. If he gets closer to her I swear I won't be able to stop myself damn be the consequences." Jake ground out as he tried to calm himself.

"Calm down Jacob. It will do no good to lose your temper. Bella is in the house and you cannot risk hurting her. I will handle this for now just secure the house and do not leave Bella's side." Sam said.

"Fine." Jacob said before he hung up. He needed to be close to Bella right now.

Without another thought he quickly took off his pants and walked towards the bathroom. Bella peeked around the shower curtain slightly afraid but relaxed when she saw Jacob. Then when she noticed he was completely naked another feeling over whelmed her.

Jacob climbed into the shower with her and carried her onto his arms. She looked ravishing but the only thing he needed was her touch. To smell her scent and hear her heart beating. He needed her more than he needed the air. She was his everything. Imprinting be damned, she was his one and only.

After a few minutes under the running water Bella began to remember what was going on.  
"Jake what happened?" She asked.

Jake nuzzled into her neck.  
"I heard someone in the trees outside when we were in bed."

"Was it?" Bella couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't know. I wanted to go out and check for myself but I won't leave you unprotected and the treaty line runs through your house. Sam is taking care of it for now." Jake said loving that he wasn't supposed to be there because of the treaty but because he lives there they can't do a damn thing about it.

"Should I be worried?" Bella asked as she rinsed off and turned off the water.

"No. Sam will let us know what happened in a bit so let's just wait until we hear from him." Jacob said mostly to himself than to Bella.

"Let's finish getting ready. And close my curtains just in case." Bella said as she realized someone would have to go and check for themselves to see what it was.

"Yes." Jake said as he got out of the shower and walked bare assed to Bella's room to make sure no one could see through the curtains.

He glared at the window and whatever was beyond it. In the back of his mind he was secretly hoping it had been the leech getting a full view of him and Bella in bed happy and without a care in the world. That she was no longer his in any way.

* * *

"Yes Sam. I will send one of my children to check the forest and I will ask Edward myself." Carlisle said as he tried to maintain his composure. He knew his family could hear what happened and Edward was definitely guilty since he still wasn't home.

"He could not be more stupid." Emmett growled out as he tried not to break anything around him. Esme shouldn't suffer for Edwards's stupidity.

"We still don't know if it was him so calm down. In the mean time, Jasper." Carlisle said to his newest son who immediately gave him his full attention. "Go to the woods behind Bella's house and search for the vampire who was there. Search low and high just in case. If it was Edward then return. If it wasn't then call for backup."

"I will." Jasper said before he was gone.

Emmett looked hurt he wasn't sent but in a way he could understand. If it was a new vampire then Jasper would be best at handling an unknown nomad. If it was Edward he would have made a big commotion pounding his face in.

"Alice when will Edward return?" Carlisle asked his newest daughter.

"Soon." Alice said. She already knew Edward was guilty but she decided to keep that to herself. Jasper needed something to do and Carlisle needed to be more involved in how Edward was acting.

"This is not acceptable behavior from any of us. Bella was clearly hurt to a much more extreme degree than I initially thought and we all need to give her time to heal. The next time your brother decides to go against her expressed wishes someone should remind him of the consequences." Carlisle said as he returned to his study. Esme followed behind him wanting to calm down her mate.

Rosalie liked seeing Carlisle take charge. She hated a traditional covens rules but she could also see why they were needed. Still Carlisle was doing fine with this. She decided to shift her thoughts in case Edward was nearby. She didn't want to give him a heads up.

(Several minutes later)

"What were you thinking?!" Carlisle asked his son.

"I wanted to see her. I had sneaked into her room before and she never minded beforehand. I didn't know the mutt would be there." Edward said trying to defend himself.

"They live together." Carlisle said parlaying the bit of information Sam and Emmett had given him.

"What!?" Edward said trying to keep his rage under control. Thankfully Jasper was there.

"Sam told me Jake lives with the Swans. So he isn't breaking our treaty he is simply living there and even if he wasn't you still had no right to barge into her home under any circumstances." Carlisle said.

"I can't help it. I need to talk to her. That mutt keeps getting in the way of that." Edward repeated again.

"She made her choice and you will stay away or I will send you away." Carlisle said showing Edward he had already spoken to Eleazar about the matter.

"You can't be serious." Edward asked thrown off by the fact that his father had already planned to send him away.

"I am. This will not go any further. You lost Bella's love by your own actions. You cannot simply waltz back into her life demanding anything after the way you acted. You will stop your meddling and you will apologize to her in writing. Emmett or Rosalie will give her the note but you cannot have any contact with her whatsoever. You are staying home today. I don't think any of the wolves would appreciate you near her anytime soon. " Carlisle said and he meant it.

Edward resigned to obey. He wasn't going to win and he could hear every single threat going through his sibling's minds so it was pointless.  
Edward simply nodded in agreement and went upstairs to pour his heart out in his letter. He didn't know exactly what he would say just that he would make his feelings known to his lost love.

* * *

Jacob and Bella were in their respective schools. The only reason Jacob didn't skip was because Carlisle told Sam Edward was staying home. Bella felt better it was Edward since Victoria would have been worse.

Paul still insisted on standing guard outside of the school. He was charging to the Cullen house until the pack stopped him. He hated how easily that leech could have snuck into Bella's room and taken Jacob by surprise.

Bella was just happy she didn't have to see Edward again and that she had a perfect excuse to stay in the reservation today. She decided to text her father during lunch and say that Edward had decided to stop by in the morning only to leave when Jacob intervened.

Bella knows her father would instantly send her farther away to where Edward wouldn't dare reach her.

Both of them however were not happy with the news that Carlisle was making Edward apologize through a letter. It was better then it being in person or by phone but it wasn't something she thought she could feel comfortable reading.

Jacob felt the same but he had more insecurities as to what Bella would be reading exactly. He knew better than to trust that the leech would only apologize.

* * *

(End of school day)

Jacob waited for Bella patiently outside of her school. He was happier since she would be spending the weekend with him and the pack in the safety of the reservation. He still wasn't happy about the letter but he would deal with that when it came. Just as the bell rang a familiar Jeep pulled up beside his motorcycle.

"Hello cheater." Emmett said as he parked his Jeep.

"Let me guess you bring bad tidings." Jacob asked while smelling Douchewards scent in the Jeep.

"Yup. I didn't want him to write to her but it's better than not making him apologize or seeing her in person." Emmett said as he raised the letter. It was sealed with a wax and a beautiful 'C' was melted in the design. No doubt in a way to show Bella if anyone tampered with it.

"Has he ever heard of a post it?" Jacob replied hating not being able to read what was in the note. But he wasn't going to go against Bella's right to privacy.

"Yes but he wants to be an ass like always." Emmett replied getting out of the Jeep when he saw Bella approaching.

Bella embraced Jacob first and kissed him hello. Then she went over to Emmett who engulfed her into a giant bear hug and lifted her in the air.

"Hey belly boo." Emmett said.

"Hi Emmy. What brings you by here?" Bella asked already knowing the answer.

"I am here to deliver bad tidings." Emmett said in an exaggerated manner as he fancifully pulled the letter out of thin air.

Jacob rolled his eyes at the little display while Bella simply took a deep breath. She hated having to read the stupid thing but then again she wasn't going to ignore it. Even though she just really wanted to burn it.

"Great." Bella said sarcastically and took the letter from Emmett and immediately dropped it into her bag.

"You're not going to read it?" Emmett asked a little too eager.

"Not around people with super vision." Bella replied to a sad Emmet. He really wanted a peek.

"Fine, your no fun. I'll let you two get back home before it gets late." Emmett said as he hugged Bella again.

"Don't be so sad. You are still going to text me like crazy." Bella replied getting a smile from Emmett.

"It's not the same as seeing you in person Bella." Emmett replied.

"Yeah well she's all mine for the weekend. No one gets near her until Monday." Jacob replied as he pulled Bella to his side and kissed her cheek.

"Eww bye. Just bye." Emmett said as he climbed into his Jeep getting the hint from Jacobs's words.

"Bye Emmy." Bella said as she climbed onto the bike.

Emmett waved goodbye and watched then slowly disappear.

* * *

Bella gathered her things from home for the weekend. She didn't need much since she knew everything else Jake could easily get for her. She and Jake decided to leave after Bella had fed Charlie and left him enough prepared meals in the fridge for the weekend.

Charlie hated her fussing but took her distraction to make sure Jacob understood he didn't want any funny business this weekend.

Jacob blushed of course not because of what he said but because he could hear one of his brothers across the road laughing his ass off. He of course said no funny business and proceeded to think of ways of killing whoever was eavesdropping.

"Make sure to call so I know you're okay." Charlie said as he prepared to say goodbye to Bella.

"I will. Besides I will be helping take care of Billy so I'm sure he can also tell you what I'm up to." Bella replied knowing her dad would be nosy.

"I still like hearing from you." Charlie said.

"Okay I promise ill call." Bella replied as Jake came from upstairs with his bag fully packed. He preferred to do his own laundry for now. Bella does a lot of things for him already and he doesn't like to add more.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bella replied.

They all walked outside and put everything in Bella's truck while Jake drove his motorcycle. He didn't want to risk leaving it unattended. Charlie waved goodbye to them and watched the kids drive off one after the other. He knew why Bella would be better off with Jake but he still preferred to have her close.

(Billy's house after they settled in)

Bella would be staying in Jakes room of course since Billy wouldn't have her on the couch. Jake didn't mind and he preferred her in his room. Mostly because her scent would engulf everything he owned.

Bella made them all an early dinner since Jake had his duties to attend to. After dinner she and Jake went down to Sam's house.

Paul was the first to grab Bella and spin her around. Seth, Brady, Collin and Embry followed right after.

They all got their orders from Sam while Bella mostly helped Emily and Kim in the kitchen. It was a big job since the boys could eat everyone out of house and home.

"Are you okay with taking the night shift tonight?" Seth asked Jake.

"Yeah, Bella was my only concern and since she's here it's no problem." Jake replied knowing where this conversation was going.

"No shit. That bastard tried to sneak into her house while you were still there. Let's see him try that shit here." Paul said itching to rip the leech apart. He hated the fact that Bella had a letter with her from him. They could still smell the big vamp on her. That's why they hugged her so much. They wanted to drown that stench.

"I don't want any more talk like that. Jake is stressed enough as it is. We were lucky the chief agreed to let Bella stay here but that won't always be the case. We need to think of a way to keep him away." Sam said. Jake knew he had a point but he didn't want to think about it for now. He knew it would be near impossible to have this only be a onetime occurrence.

"For now let's just get back to patrols. I need time to think about that one." Jake said not wanting to discuss the matter more while Bella was around. He wanted her to be a part of the decisions and not just be told what to do or what would be done. She had been left out on the decisions involving her own life, he wasn't going to do that to her.

"Right." Sam said as the conversation progressed as it was before.

* * *

Bella was in Jacobs's room looking out the window. She couldn't sleep. She was afraid HE might show up and start a war between the Cullen's and Wolves. She was still grieving the loss of an entire family so she couldn't go through that pain again. Even though they betrayed her she still couldn't bring herself to wish them pain. That wasn't her.

She looked to the sky wondering what her life had in store for her. She could never simply be happy. She constantly moved so friends where rare. Her mother was more the teenager than her and she always wanted to be next to Phil. Charlie at least tried but he was as emotional as she was. Ed- HE was her first love and his family became hers. Then they all left her so easily that she shattered. It took so long to put herself back together and find her inner strength. That led to Jacob who will always have the imprint looming over him.

She didn't know how long it would last but she hoped it wouldn't end soon. Victoria was still out there. She didn't know if she still wanted revenge but it was a possibility. Now HE is back and trying to creep into her heart. The family was a different story. They had all lived long enough to have known better. At least Emmett couldn't help himself and seeked her out. Rose just wanted her mate happy so she couldn't really be mad at her since they weren't really close in the first place.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were a different story. The only thing she knew now as she held the letter from HIM in her hands that once she read it she would not allow another soul read its contents. No matter what he wrote she could not allow anymore friction to occur.

Bella grabbed the matches from the side table and a clay plate she found. She lowered the letter below the window so it would be out of view just in case someone was outside the window watching her. Her hand glided over the wax crest and carefully peeled it apart. His scent wafted upwards to her nose and it carried itself around her. Almost as if he was circling her in person. Flashes of them together in blissful happiness danced around her head taunting her. Memories can be so cruel.

She took out the perfectly folded paper from the envelope. It was thicker than normal paper. It felt like fabric almost. It was written in beautiful calligraphy by ink pen. He certainly didn't spare any extravagance. She tilted the letter towards the moonlight to help her see it better.

**Dearest Bella**

**I regret my actions from earlier this day. I had wished to see you and speak to you in person. I didn't expect Jacob to be there. If my presence caused you any alarm I apologize again. I cannot help myself to be away from you when you are so close to me.**

**I know the way I left caused you harm. Had I stopped to think for a moment that you would follow I would have chosen a different way of leaving. I couldn't take the chance of stopping for a moment for I feared I would break my promise and run back to you and fall to my knees for forgiveness. When I witness the danger we placed you in it was unbearable. I couldn't allow the person I loved, my reason for continuing this existence, to come to harm because of us.**

**I chose to suffer for my eternity than to inflict more damage. I left the family and fled to the other side of the world to place as much distance between us as possible. It only made the pain worse. I starved myself to lessen the pain in my heart. It worked for a short time. I stayed in isolation wishing something wouldn't remind me of you. I was too weak to resist the pull I felt to return. It felt as if I wasn't whole. I felt like an empty hollowed out shell. The days merged together as if it was one long torturous day. I wish I had given in now to that pull.**

**When James took you I felt the earth stop moving. The wind didn't move the planet itself froze. For the first time in a long time I felt my heart surge. Then when I nearly drained you trying to save you I felt sick. But you helped me overcome it. You told me I had succumbed to my instincts as a vampire. That it wasn't my fault. That in the end I stopped. Yes, I did. Although the thought of nearly killing you haunted me every time I saw you I found the strength to move on.**

**Then when Jasper attacked you and I foolishly made it worse I felt that panic again. I realized that I kept placing you in danger. I will always hate myself for that. I truly am the Lion that fell in love with a Lamb. I am so sorry for so many things. I am sorry for ever coming into your life. I am sorry you fell in love with me and I with you. I am sorry I ever showed you this world.**

**I should have done better protecting you. When I went to the Volturi to end my life when I thought you died I felt no reason to continue existing. I only wanted to exist until you didn't. There was no purpose without you. I was ready to die and face whatever afterlife I deserved. My last thoughts would be of you and that was all the heaven I could ask for.**

**My only solace is that Alice came at the last moment to save me before I could expose myself to the humans. No law broken in the end. Aro saw you in my mind. He thinks you died because of the vision Alice had. Hopefully he won't call on the family or I anytime soon while you still live. Otherwise I fear that my family and you will be punished. We will stay away from the Volturi as long as you live to ensure your safety. As you recall, the law is clear on humans knowing of our existence.**

**I wanted to tell you all of this in person. Not in a simple letter. I have so much to tell you. I will not lie and say that I am happy for you and Jacob. When I first found out I wanted to kill him. But that would have caused you pain and he only followed his heart the way I should have. My arms yearn for your embrace. The nights are cold without you beside me. I wish I could find a way to show you how much I repent my actions, to turn back the time and stop myself from walking away.**

**I will always love you Bella. I only hope that one day you will gift me another chance. I swear I will spend eternity showing you just how much you mean to me. I still believe we will have our eternity. Life without you is no life at all. I can see now why you wanted to be like me. I see that now. I am sorry it took me this long to agree.**

** Eternally Yours, Edward**

Bella held the letter in her hands. It was stained with her tears. She hadn't noticed until she reached the end. She had speculated so many times why he had left. How he could so easily leave without a glance. She feared he had moved on. Now she knew he had been in the same hell as she had been.

A long time ago she had wished for this. Now she had Jacob. She was stronger. She had a better relationship with her father. She reconnected with her friends. The pack was her new family. Now she had the truth in her hands and she was lost.

She had moved on a long time ago. She gave her heart and body to Jacob. It felt right. Now she isn't sure. Edward did and does love her. He went at it all wrong but everything he did was for her.

Deep down she felt that Edward would always have a piece of her heart. He was her first love. But Jacob is her present and future. Edward would just have to accept that.

Bella smiled, she would follow her heart, and her heart whispers Jacob.  
She placed the envelope on the plate and carefully lit the end on fire. It lit with an eerie blue flame then gradually turned red like a pair of eternal eyes. She folded the letter again and placed it directly atop the burning ashes of the envelope. She watched it catch fire and dance in the wind. It was cathartic in a way. She was burning away her past to make way for her future. The truth now known helped heal her wounds. She could now picture forgiving them. If not for them than for her to be able to move on. She poked the ashes to ensure it all burned.

When the fire died out she grabbed the ashes in her hands and crushed them. Then she placed her hands outside the window and allowed the wind to carry her past away. As she watched the last of the ashes float farther away she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She could finally move on.

.  
**.  
Well? What do you all think? I really hope I outdid myself. It's almost 4 am and I barely finished proofreading. I poured my heart when I made the letter. Hopefully you can spot the subtleties Edward wrote. I made some obvious and some I semi hid.**

**Let me know in the reviews. I look forward to reading your responses. :-D**


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob watched as Bella burned the letter and sent the ashes flying. She seemed better. He was worried when he saw her crying. He wanted to go to her but deep down he knew she needed privacy. Hopefully whatever the leech told her hadn't changed a thing. For now he just had to push those thoughts back and continue with patrols and ask her later.

* * *

(Saturday March 25th)

The next morning Bella had awoken early to make food for Billy, Jake and she. She had had a decent night's sleep knowing she wouldn't have to worry about Jakes safety or of Edward coming to talk to her so sleep came easy.

"Bella you didn't have to bother with breakfast." Billy said as he approached his spot at the table practically drooling at the food in front of him.

"It wasn't a bother. It's the least I can do." Bella said as she grabbed the orange juice.

Jacob came barreling into the house and made a dash to the table. Bella smiled at his enthusiasm. She liked to have her food appreciated, then again he would drool over a bowl of cereal.

"I could smell your food a mile away." Jake said as he grabbed Bella by the wrist and kissed her good morning.

"I believe you." Bella said as she sat down to eat.

"How was patrols son?" Billy asked his son as he filled his plate.

"Good, the guys were happy to have me back." Jake said as he took a big mouthful of eggs.

"I'm sorry I'm messing with the schedule." Bella said feeling a little guilty she was the reason for the shuffling.

"Not in a bad way Hun. The guys now have more time off on the weekend. That's rare. They are taking full advantage of this." Jake said soothingly as he rubbed her hand.

"Oh. Then I don't feel so bad now." Bella said cheering up.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Billy asked as he took a small pause from his food.

"Nothing special, just stay here at the res and hang out at Sams house." Jacob answered when he finally swallowed his mouthful.

"Sounds good." Billy said.

Bella simply smiled at both of them as she ate. When they had all finished Jake took their plates and washed them so Bella wouldn't have to. Billy wheeled himself into the living room and began to watch some TV. Jacob and Bella made their way to Jakes room.

"Are you tired?" Bella asked as she and Jacob made themselves more comfortable on his bed.

"A bit but that's mostly due to the fact that I was hyper vigilant just in case of any unwanted visitors." Jake said as he held Bella in his arms and inhaled her scent. His wolf found comfort in knowing she is in his domain on his land. The safest place on earth.

"I hate this." Bella said.

"I do too but we knew it could happen." _Wish it hadn't though_. Jake thought.

"What are we going to do next week or the week after that? Plus you can't live with us forever." Bella said.

"I don't know. Thankfully you graduate in June and after that we can move in together. Hopefully Charlie doesn't kill me." Jake said with a slight smile.

"Me too." Bella replied.

"Okay, for now let's just push those thoughts aside and deal with what we can as it happens. I don't want you to get overwhelmed. We already have too much to worry about as it is. For now let's just focus on keeping HIM away and tracking down the red head." Jacob said as he kissed Bella on the top of the head.

"You're right. Let's just go down to the shore and relax." Bella said as she tried to push the nagging thoughts in her head away.

Jacob smiled and kissed her.

"First why don't you take a shower while I go and fix some food for your dad for later." Bella said as she took a closer look at hr dirt covered boyfriend.

"Do I smell bad?" Jake asked sniffing himself and feeling embarrassed.

Bella laughed. "No you're just covered in dirt."

Jake was relieved he didn't want to have been reeking this entire time while she had been next to him.  
"Wait, why don't you join me?" Jake asked seductively.

Bella gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious? You're dad is in the house and we are surrounded by wolfs. That is not happening any time soon." Bella said giving Jake a poignant look.

Jacob made a sad puppy dog face and just shrugged. He knew his pack brothers could be noisy and intrusive as hell so he didn't want to give them a show. Plus having your dad in the house is a real mood killer.  
"Fine." Jacob said getting up from the bed. "But you can't resist this (he gestured to his whole body) for long."

Bella laughed and simply rolled her eyes. "Shut up and go take a shower."

Jacob walked out of the room and headed for the shower. It would have to be a cold one (again). Bella meanwhile distracted herself with making food for Billy. He protested but of course in the end he caved.

* * *

Bella and Jacob spent the entire morning and afternoon at the beach and then at Sams house. She was happy to be around people who genuinely loved her and cared for her well being. She just hoped they wouldn't betray her like the Cullen's had.

All she could do is leave it in the past and move on. It helped finally knowing the truth about how Edward was able to leave and finding out how hard Emmett tried to contact her. He loved her and he proved it. It was hard to forgive but she managed to. Emmett texted her every day to show her he wasn't leaving her ever again. Not to mention he wanted to know if Jacob was getting more cheat codes.

When night finally came Bella and Jacob were back at Billy's making sure he had eaten. Billy liked having Bella in his home. I was like having his daughters back with him. Jake was upstairs taking a short nap while Bella fussed around the house and got a head start on her homework. Something she wouldn't be able to do if she was near a snoring Jacob.

Jake finally awoke around 9 p.m. to start his shift. Bella made sure he ate and then watched him leave into woods to shift. He of course walked away bare-assed making her curse under her breath that he was a teasing bastard. Jacob only laughed.

(Around midnight)

Bella woke up again from her worthless excuse of sleep. She couldn't stop her subconscious from bringing her thoughts back to Edward and his letter. He still loved her and he has never been the type of person to simply let something go. Not to mention the fact that now the Volturi were aware of her existence. If they ever wanted to see the Cullens or somehow found out about her existence she and the Cullens would be in danger. She wanted to learn more about what Edward knew but it was too risky to be near him right now. She was afraid that her old feelings would return. She loved Jacob with all of her heart but when she is around Edward she has a tendency to give in to him. She could never explain it but it was like she was under his spell. It was either that or she completely lost it for the first guy she let in her life and she was hoping she wasn't that stupid.

Bella laid on Jakes bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do. Whatever choice she made had to be carefully thought out or the consequences could be deadly.

* * *

Edward watched as close as he could to the shore without being detected. He wasn't on their land or their waters but he was just about on the treaty line. He kept waiting for any of the wolves to come close enough for him to pick up on their thoughts and hopefully get any information he could. From earlier he found out that Bella had not only read his letter she had also burned it. That little bit of information stung him. He had put an exorbitant amount of work into making that letter and Bella simply burned it. He had hoped to "see it" but to his misfortune Jacob only told them and didn't show his pack brothers the memory.

_Stupid Mutt_. Edward thought. Edward wanted nothing more than to rip each and every single last wolves head off. The image of Bella and Jacob in bed together was forever burned in his perfect memory. He had gotten lucky that her curtain was slightly open but what he saw was horrible. Jacob didn't have much on his mind besides Bella's skin, temperature and scent but Edward knew he had had her in some way. Edward held on to the hope that Jacob hadn't taken Bella's virtue but either way any touch was unacceptable. He had restrained himself when it was extremely difficult since Bella didn't have a problem with tempting him. Now Edward could only think of Jacob not being as respectable as he had been. Edward had to stop that line of thinking. He was dangerously close to growling in anger and he didn't want to alert anyone of his presence.  
He kept himself at a safe distance to ensure he wasn't detected. For now he would have to become contempt with sneaking whatever information he can from them until he can finally speak to Bella.  
Don't worry my love. I will ensure HIS hold over you is gone forever, and I do mean FOREVER.

**Yes it has been a VERY long time since I have updated and I am sorry for that. I wish I could say it was because of my pregnancy but it wasn't. I decided to take a hiatus but forgot to update that in my profile. SORRY.  
Well for those of you who have been following me and had known I would like to update you and say that I am the proud mother of a beautiful baby boy. He was born in mid September and he has transformed my life. Well our life. I am so happy to be a mom now and I am curious as to how that will affect my writing. Well I will try to update soon but to be honest. It took me about 3 weeks to write this short chapter. Between the sporadic naps I can take and a demanding newborn I try to sleep as much as I can.**

**Thanks for hanging in there and continuing to follow this story. Don't forget to check out my other stories and as always, FAV, FOLLOW and REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

(Sunday Mach 26)

Bella woke up to have a freshly showered Jake next to her. He wanted to climb into bed with her sooner but he wasn't going to cover her in dirt.

"Mmmm. Jake?  
Bella said groggy.

"Morning honey." Jake said as he held Bella closer inhaling her intoxicating aroma. It made his wolf want to purr.

"What time is it?" Bella asked wondering if she overslept.

"Don't worry you're fine. Billy left early for a council meeting so no need to make breakfast." Jake said as he rubbed small circles on her back to lull her back to sleep.

"Okay." Bella said slowly letting the pleasurable massage rock her back to sleep. Jacob cheated.

As Bella's heartbeat slowed down again as she slept Jacob held her. He hated what was going on. Edward wanted Bella back and he knew that leech wouldn't stop until he won her heart again. Watching Bella burn his letter made him feel better but he knows deep inside she still has feelings for him. He could try and fool himself all he wanted but he knew better. He wanted to mark her the next time they made love. His wolf jumped and wagged his tail at the thought. It was easy for him since he didn't have to think of the ramifications but he wouldn't do that to her, he would get all the information he could first and then ask her if he could mark her. Jake wasn't going to screw this up, but he also wouldn't let her go. Bella was his and no one would change that.

000

After Bella had finally woken up naturally Jacob and she went down stairs to eat. The pack had already texted them to make an appearance or they would go get them. Well, Paul said to stop fucking and get down to Sams house but Jacob cleaned up the language.

Sam's house was already loud by the time Jacob and Bella arrived. Brady and Collin were outback preparing the grill while Paul was out buying everything for a bar-b-q. It was a last minute thing apparently. Everything was ready by 4 when Charlie arrived.

Billy had called Charlie and the parents of the pack. They were all still in the dark except for Sue. He wanted to show everyone that their kids were being good and not doing drugs like some of them thought given that they disappeared for hours at a time at night and suddenly had a new physical appearance.

Jake and Bella were happy just being together with everyone. Bella wished it would all stay the same but she knew better by now. Victoria was still out there and Edward wasn't going to give her up so easily. No to mention the Volturi are now aware of her as well.

(Time skip to later that night)

Charlie was laughing and sharing a beer with Billy and some of the other fathers. He was actually enjoying himself quite a lot. The only thing missing was Harry.

Sue Clearwater and the other mothers made themselves busy by helping prepare the food. The other mothers were relieved to see their sons so happy and playful. It made their fears go away that they were somehow getting into trouble. Kim, Emily, Leah and Bella mostly cheered the guys on when they began a very rough game of football.

By nine Charlie had told Bella and Jake that it was time for them to get their things together. Tomorrow was a school day and they needed sleep.

Jake and Bella left to get their things and were speechless that Charlie didn't even blink at jake staying longer. They wanted to ask earlier but chickened out. It seems Charlie was okay with Jake staying longer so he could keep his house 'pest' free.

Billy said goodbye to them and went back to entertaining everyone. He made sure none of the other parents notice that Jacob left with Charlie and Bella. He knew how they would start talking about him immediately. He didn't want the tribe to gossip about them.

000

Once they arrived home everyone took turns taking a shower. They all smelled like burgers, chicken and smoke. Well, Jake smelled more of dirt, sweat and the forest floor but the point is that he was dirty too. Then they all went to bed after a long day.

(Monday March 27th)

Jacob didn't want to drop Bella off at school but he was happier since Carlisle kept Edward home. He told the school that Edward had suffered an accident over the weekend while hiking and would have to be confined to a bed for a few weeks. The school was sympathetic and said they hoped to see Edward soon.

He didn't care what the lie was as long as it kept Edward away. Thankfully it meant that Edward couldn't be seen by anyone since he is supposed to be badly injured. Bella was fine to just go to school with Alice and Jasper. Neither of them still had the courage to talk to her. Well, Alice wanted to but Jasper held her back. He told her that it was better if they gave Bella more time.

Bella was happy to have her school life back. The only thing to make it better now would be to have Jacob stay with them for the rest of the school year but Charlie told her that this would be the last week Jacob would be staying over. He figured that since Edward was confined to a bed that he wasn't going to show up at the house anytime soon. Plus it let Seth go back home to be with his mother.

Bella wanted to argue with Charlie but she couldn't. He couldn't be told the truth so she had no case. Jake didn't like it either. He wanted to stay at home with her. Thankfully for him he was a wolf with enhanced skills. He talked it over with Bella and told her that he would sneak into her room every night after Charlie went to sleep.

Bella didn't like that plan since it reminded her of what Edward used to do. Jake didn't like the comparison but he wouldn't stay away from her. So that night he rigged only one of her windows to open for him since he had already placed wood pieces to stop the windows from opening.

(Time skip to Friday March 31st)

Jacob and Bella had spent the afternoon gathering his things and hiding them in her closet. He filled his bag with newspapers to make it seem full when Charlie saw him leave later that day. He hated to lie to Charlie after he had been so understanding but Bella's safety was more important.

Jake told Bella that he would sneak over when Charlie was either distracted by the TV or when he went to bed. Bella asked him to always text her before he came in so that she could remember that it was him. Jake would use his heightened senses to sleep for the few hours he needed and wake up when Charlie woke up. Then once he was gone he would happily climb into bed with Bella. He wouldn't get deep sleep since he would snore but this way he could get rest. It took them the whole week to figure out the little details to make sure Charlie wouldn't catch on.

Jake hid his bike in the woods in a makeshift mini garage on the packs side so he could drive them both to school. That way he if Charlie asked why Bella left her truck behind he could explain it. Paul didn't like that Jakes bike would be another thing they would have to guard but they still would help their brother.

"I don't want you to go." Bella said.

"I'm not, remember?" Jake said.

"I know but I hate lying to Charlie. He doesn't deserve it." Bella said. 

"I know he doesn't but we have no choice. I won't let him get close to you again." Jake said as he hugged Bella.

They were both being very quite since Charlie was still downstairs. He was asleep on the couch but they didn't want to risk it.

"It s too many trips for you Jake." Bella said not liking all the trouble Jake was going through to be with her at night.

"I don't care. As long as I get to be with you it's worth it." Jake said.

Bella snuggled closer to him. She wanted to protest but she knew she would lose. Jake told her it was only a little more complicated but that he would be fine. He doesn't need that much sleep anyways. Besides, sneaking around made it hotter.

000

(April)

Jacob and Bella made their arrangement work. There were a few close calls but nothing Jakes wolf senses couldn't handle. The entire month of April was pleasant. Edward was kept on a short leash with someone always watching him. Alice and Jasper left Bella completely alone. Rosalie and Emmett came over to Bella's house when Charlie would be working late. Jake didn't really like it but he was glad someone was with her so he could leave and do a shift of patrols every now and then. He wouldn't admit it but he was beginning to trust the giant with guarding Bella. Blondie was getting there but he didn't expect miracles.

The weekends were the best for them. Billy would take Charlie on long fishing trips and Bella would have all day with Jake and the pack. They always took advantage of the time they had together without having to sneak around. It would have been more enjoyable if they didn't have the looming threat of Edward showing up to talk to her.

Nothing could have spoiled April if it hadn't been for a few disappearances up north past Seattle. The pack kept themselves informed with who and how many people disappeared. They had a growing suspicion that leeches were involved. Paul kept insisting it was Edward just so he could go and kill him. Sam however kept an open mind and wouldn't let him kill him until they had definitive proof. The guys kept it to themselves since there was no need to worry anyone else. For now they would just wait and see.

000

(Monday May 14th)

Bella had just returned home from school with Jake. Charlie would be out late so Jake decided to stay longer. Jake was about to suggest they go and have their dinner by the beach when he noticed that Bella was reading the newspaper.

"Its vampires isn't it?" Bella asked as she finished reading. She knew exactly what the cause of the disappearances was. She wasn't stupid.

"Yes." Jake said somberly. He wished she hadn't seen it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked with her back still turned to him.

"I couldn't, we aren't sure yet." Jake said putting the blame on the pack. It was founded but he still chose not to tell her when he could have.

"I am. Nothing else explains it." Bella said. "Do the Cullen's know?" She asked.

"We don't know." Jake said. No one wanted to involve them in anything to do with the lives of other humans. Especially since Edward would undoubtedly use it as an excuse to get close to Bella.

"Then why not ask?" Bella said as she turned. They should be doing something. People shouldn't be dying.

"It's not my place to ask Bella. Sam is the Alpha. He dictates how we handle this." Jake said. He didn't like some of the things Sam did but he was on board with this.

"People are dying Jake. It doesn't matter how much they hate them when lives are at stake." Bella said.

"I know baby but he is simply doing what he thinks is best." Jake said. He really wished Sam was here. He does need to hear this.

"Fine, if you won't do something then I will." Bella said as she moved towards the living room.

Jake caught her in two steps. "Whoa whoa where are you going?" He asked. 

"I'm calling Emmett and asking him myself." She replied.

"You can't do that." Jake said as he faced her.

"Actually I can. No one can Alpha order me not to." She replied. She needed answers and she knew she could get them out of Emmett.

Jake sighed, he didn't like the reminder that he wasn't in control of his own life anymore.  
"I know that honey but you can't just ask him like that. What if he's not alone? What if his brother is behind it or they know who is and they are trying to protect them. We can handle this." Jake said.

"You think keeping me in the dark 'for my own good' is the right thing to do. I hate it, it's exactly what Edward used to do." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it.

Nothing hurt Jake more than to be compared to that monster.

"I sorry Jake, but it's true. I'm tired of being lied to and left in the dark. I want to know." Bella said.

Jake leaned against the wall and took a moment to think about it. He hated the comparison but she had a point. Sam hadn't said anything about Bella contacting the Cullen's herself.

"Text him and Blondie to come over right now." Jake said as he gave in.

Bella kissed him and went to the couch to get her phone.

(7 minutes later)

"Sorry we're late, we had to make sure we weren't followed." Emmett said as he walked into the house with Rosalie.

"What happened?" Jake asked wanting to know if Edward was coming.

"He 'saw' me get your text and tried to come with us." Emmett said as he sat on the couch. "But Jasper caught on and had him back in the house."

"No one can escape Jasper when he's in the zone." Rose said as she sat next to him.

"So what's up Belly-Boo?" Emmett asked with his wide grin. He had such a boyish face. 

"I know about the disappearances." Bella said. The room changed energies.

Emmett and Rose straightened themselves. The happy mood was gone.

"Oh." Emmett said.

"Just 'Oh'." Bella said.

"Yeah, we didn't want you to worry about that." Emmett said.

"We." Jacob said.

"Yeah, the whole family has been investigating this since we heard. We didn't want to say anything in case it was just another random nomad coven passing through." Emmett said. 

"There have been too many disappearances for that." Jake said.

"Yeah we know. Our kind doesn't hunt like this. It's too obvious." Emmett replied. 

"Then who is it." Bella asked.

"We don't know Bella. Carlisle is keeping close tabs on any information that comes in and Alice is trying to 'see' who is behind it." Emmett replied. "We don't want the situation to get worse. We might have to act soon."

"Act?" Jake asked.

Emmett sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to have this conversation with one of the wolves but since he was in the best position to do so and actually have a real conversation it was best.

"Look Bella we know that Edward went to the Volturi to die, he told us. Aro didn't get to him when Edward changed his mind so he has no idea you are still alive. We have to keep it that way. If the situation gets any worse the Volturi will come and handle it themselves and since we are so close they WILL come see us or ask us for help." Emmett said emphasizing the gravity of the situation. 

Jacob moved protectively towards Bella and wrapped her in his arms. The pack hadn't considered that. If the leech kings came all this way then it wouldn't end well for anyone. They had to end whatever was causing the trouble in Seattle now.

"We have to end them." Jake said. Screw Sam, this just got to a whole new level of screwed.

"You mean 'we'" Emmett said as he motioned to himself and Jacob.

"It will take some work but it would be best." Jacob said begrudgingly.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen. I know most of the family will eventually come around with some persuasion but Edward will not want to work with you. That dumbass will feel offended or some stupid shit like that." Emmett said rolling his eyes at the end.

"I figured that, not to mention that the pack will mostly be against it too but we have to make them see that it's for the best." Jacob said. Emmett understood that they had the task of convincing their families to work together.

"So we have to make a miracle happen?" Rosalie asked. She knew that was a crazy idea but it was the best one they had if they all wanted to stay alive. The Volturi weren't exactly known for their kindness and forgiving nature.

"Are you sure about this Jake?" Bella asked. The weight of it was getting to her.

"Anything to keep you safe." Jake said then he kissed her.

Emmett and Rosalie didn't tease them this time since it was a serious moment for all of them. Whether they wanted to or not the Cullen's and the wolves would have to work together if they wanted to stay alive.

000

(near the Canadian border)

A lifeless body of a young brunette laid on the snow covered ground. The crimson red of her blood staining the otherwise perfect blanket of white surrounding them.

Victoria gazed at it with hatred. It wasn't her, but it helped to fantasize it was. Killing ones that looked like her helped her stay away and avoid thinking of going to her. She had to avoid the little seer if she wanted her revenge.

James had told her everything about Alice. The stupid little seer didn't even recognize James when she saw him. James thought it was hilarious. So much fun in one day, a blast from the past and a new prey. She wished she had gone with him and made sure he was okay but she couldn't reach him in time. When she found his burned ashes it was like she couldn't exist anymore. Vengeance was the only thing keeping her alive.

She would get it and soon. Everything was already in motion. That little bitch wouldn't see it coming.

000

**After many many months of hiatus I have returned. I read this entire story over and over again so I could have the story flow naturally. It seems my absence has made me forget some things and it doesn't help that I have another twilight story out as well.**

**Anyways, hope this story was good since I did make you all wait for it long enough. My bad. Don't forget to review it and let me know of any mistakes I might have overlooked. Thanks can't wait for your feedback.**


	15. Chapter 15

(Monday May 14th)

Rose, Emmett, Jake and Bella were distracting themselves by watching television and talking during commercials. They needed to come up with a plan to quickly and discretely dispose of the trouble in Seattle before things got out of hand. Bella had come up with an idea but was debating to whether or not voice it. She knew no one would like it, especially Jacob.

"I have an idea." Bella finally blurted out. _No turning back now._

"What is it?" Jake asked while Emmet and Rosalie turned towards her.

Bella could feel her heart racing and Jacob shifted next to her.  
"I need to ask Edward for help myself." She said.

"What!" Emmett and Jake said at the same time.

"NO no no no no no. No way in hell Bella." Emmett said standing up and pacing. He didn't want her near that idiot.

"No." Jake said. He was trembling and trying to concentrate on not shifting at that very moment.

"Emmett stop moving." Bella said getting dizzy from Emmett pacing faster than a human could.  
"Jake, we need both sides to fully cooperate and we have to work in sync to get these bastards. If I ask Edward then he will do it for me." Bella said getting her point to sync in. Edward would only work with the wolves if Bella asked him to.

"He will think it's much more than that." Rose said. She knew how he would interpret it.

"How?" Bella asked.

"He will see it as you needed him over Jacob. He will romanticize it and blow it out of proportion. We see him everyday Bella, he can't stop thinking of getting you back." Rose said. The family knew Edward wasn't letting her go and that it might take a turn for the worst if something wasn't done soon.

"See, Bella he will think that you needing him means more than what it will be." Jake said. He didn't like hearing how Edward was acting. Hell would have to freeze over before he let Bella go.

"Then I will make it clear that it's not like that." Bella said not liking the idea of Edward reading too much into her request.

"He will still read into it if you ask him directly." Rose said. She knew how Edward thought. She had a lot of experience on how men thought. Sadly it didn't help her see the monster she had chosen for a husband.

"Then I'll ask Carlisle." As soon as she said it she felt herself frown. She hadn't spoken to any of the other Cullen's since their return. It was hard for her.

"You don't have to do it Bella." Jake said as he rubbed her shoulders. He could see how the prospect of talking to them got to her.

"I just want this to end. They can't come here Jake." Bella said as she leaned back onto him. They needed to act soon.

(Later after Rose and Emmett leave and Jacob has left to go and talk to Sam)

"Sorry I couldn't make it for dinner Bells. We are all working over time." Charlie said as he took off his gun belt and went to sit at the dinner table.

"Its okay dad I understand. Besides I didn't eat alone." Bella said. She knew it was best to only have Rose and Emmett over when Charlie wasn't home and he knew they only came when he was gone. It was an unspoken understanding between everyone.

"Good. I don't like you being home alone." Charlie said as Bella placed his plate in front of him. He dug in as soon as she sat it down.

* * *

Jacob only left Bella's house as soon as he knew one of his brothers was nearby and keeping watch over her and Charlie. He immediately shifted and kept his thoughts hidden. He needed to talk to Sam first before he let anyone else see into his head.

Sam was at his house and Jake texted him in advance that he was going to talk to him about something important.  
Sam met him outside of his home at the edge of the woods.

"What happened?" Sam asked getting straight to the point.

"We just had an interesting conversation with the Cullen's." Jake said. He knew that would get Sam's full attention.

"What happened?" Sam asked getting worried.

"Let me show you what happened." Jake said. Sam nodded and they both went into the woods to shift.

Jake showed Sam everything that happened from the moment Bella discovered what was happening in Seattle. Sam growled at the knowledge that the Cullen's had been doing their own investigation on their own. But what really set him off was the fact that the activity would alert the leeches in Europe. They had to act sooner than he had planned. He wasn't happy with Bella wanting to ask Edward for help herself so he could cooperate with them without problems. She shouldn't have to ask for jack shit. That fucker caused this mess and he and his 'family' should be the ones to clean it up.

"_I agree." _Jake thought through the pack mind.

_"I will talk to Carlisle myself. Bella doesn't have to do anything. The further she stays away from him the better." _Sam said. He wanted her away from the other two leeches but it was her life. He wouldn't trust them though.

_"I don't like this either but if we don't intervene soon it will all go to hell fast." _Jake said as he followed Sam train of thought.

_"Take over Brady's patrol so he can go home. You need the run more than he does." _Sam said. He knew Jacob wanted to get to Bella as soon as he could but he would still take a shift so he could lighten the burden on his brothers.

Jake agreed and went to relieve Brady. He was happy to have some thinking time. A run in the woods helped him and his wolf reconnect.

Sam shifted back and went inside his home to try and figure out how to kill whatever leeches are killing innocents without alerting the euro leeches of them or Bella. _Fuck me_. Sam thought.

* * *

(Tuesday 15th May, Lunch)

Bella was enjoying her lunch with her friends, minus Lauren and Jessica, by talking about all of their plans for college after graduation since it was around the corner. Angela and Ben were planning on going to Washington State together while Mike and Tyler were weighing their options. Bella was completely engrossed in their conversation when out of nowhere she had an overwhelming feeling of dread, then happiness and finally curiosity. She knew who was causing it immediately.

Bella locked eyes with Jasper who was staring at her while holding a distressed looking Alice. He mouthed 'Vision' and looked towards the hallway. She got the message.  
Bella excused herself after she saw Jasper and Alice leave first. She walked calmly towards the hall only to find it empty.

"Over here." She heard Jasper say.

Bella followed his voice to an empty classroom. She knew whoever was watching her was already telling Sam and Jacob about it so she needed to know what they wanted and fast.  
"What's going on?" She asked.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other poignantly.  
"Alice had a vision of Victoria Bella." Jasper said. Alice wanted to tell the family first but Jasper told her that they should tell Bella first since Victoria was hunting her. He wasn't going to let the same shit happen because he didn't speak up like last time. They all had their necks on the line and Victoria should have been killed months ago.

"What happened?" Bella asked getting a sick feeling in her stomach. It was quickly replaced by calm.

Jasper nudged Alice who was still apprehensive of not telling the family first but mostly of speaking to Bella.  
"I saw her coming to forks to get you in a few days." Alice said.

"What." Bella said terrified. She needed Jacob so much right now. Jasper was sending her calming waves and it helped, until her phone started buzzing like crazy. She quickly took it out and saw Jakes name. She freaked out since more than likely he's thinking the worst. She wanted to answer the phone so bad.

"Get it, he needs to know." Jasper said.

She answered the phone.  
"Bella where are you? The guys are going in if you don't answer me." Jake said too fast. She could hear the anger and fear in his voice.

"Jake calm down I'm fine. Jasper and Alice are here with me." She said. At the mention of their names Jakes side went silent.

"Jake?" Bella asked. She couldn't hear the growls that started when she said their names but Jasper and Alice could.

"Did they hurt you?" Jake said in a voice that sounded gruff and hoarse.

"No it's nothing like that. Jake, Alice had a vision. Victoria is coming after me in a few days." Was all she could say before she heard Jakes roar and then nothing, the line went dead.

"He shifted. He's coming here Bella. We need to get outside now."Jasper said.

"No he will attack you if he sees you near me." Bella said, she didn't want them to be destroyed.

Jasper smiled for a moment. He was happy that Bella didn't want to see him get hurt. But it would take a lot for him to die at the hands of a wolf. 'The Major' wasn't easily defeated.  
"Alice call Carlisle and tell him what you saw. Go outside when I tell you it's safe. Bella I need to carry you out of the school myself." Jasper said. He could hear more people walking in the halls and he couldn't risk Bella being sighted going out into the woods. His speed would hide them better.

"What?" Bella asked. She knew what he was really saying. She didn't want to but if Jake was running here she needed to stop him from starting a war.

"You will be spotted if you run at human speed." Jasper said listening closer to the people walking and the rustling in the woods. "We don't have much time." He said, he knew why she was apprehensive. "I promise I won't hurt you." He said. He was so ashamed of himself for that.

Bella wanted to say so much but time was running out. She nodded to him and opened up her arms. She was instantly in Jaspers arms being zoomed from place to place avoiding people from seeing them. She would have never been able to do this on her own. When Jasper knew the coast was clear he ran into the forest deep enough were he knew the wolves were. He sent out calming waves and trust but their anger and hatred was strong. It amplified when they saw Bella in his arms. Paul ran off to get cover and shifted pulling on his shorts so Bella wouldn't see him naked.

"Let her go." He yelled as soon as he phased.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I snuck her out so Jacob wouldn't lose his mind and go into the school to get her." Jasper said as he looked at Bella.

She was holding herself together. He moved too fast for her and now her lunch wanted to come back up.

"Bella are you okay?" Paul asked getting more agitated by the look on Bella's face. He knew Jake had shifted when he was suddenly in the pack mind raging about Victoria. Paul and Leah were patrolling and saw Bella looking towards Jasper and walking after him and Alice. They didn't like it. She would never just get up and walk out with them for no reason.

"No, my stomach." She said then she clutched her hand to her mouth. She felt sick. Jasper tried not to move. She wasn't thinking of making the run smooth for her he just moved them as fast as he could without dropping her.

"Sorry, I was going too fast for you." Jasper said and sent her a wave of his remorse. He didn't want her to think he did it on purpose.

Bella nodded in understanding. She believed him. "Give me a minute." She said.

"Bella." Paul said wanting to rip her out of the leeches arms.

"I'm okay." She said. She was but she was trying harder not to puke.

"What happened?" Paul asked but before he could get an answer Jake could be heard snarling not too far away. Sam was right behind him trying to get through to him.

"Well fuck." Jasper said as he held onto Bella. She was the only thing that could Stop Jake from attacking him.

(Jacob growled at Jasper when he saw him holding Bella)

"Keep it down Jake the whole school will hear you." Paul said getting his brothers attention.

Bella turned to look at Jake to get him to calm down but she still felt like shit and she was sure it showed.  
Jacob asked Sam if he could borrow his cutoff since his clothes were a shredded mess back on the res. Sam went over and let him take his shorts and Jake shifted back.

"Put her down." Jake said not stopping his voice from sounding inhuman.

"If I do she will puke her lunch up." Jasper said looking at Bella who was slowly getting back the color in her face. Well the little color she had. "There's a reason I haven't moved." He said.

"I'm okay Jake. Just feel sick." Bella said. She just needed time to settle her stomach.

Jake walked up to them ignoring his brothers. He looked Jasper in the eyes and didn't back down the leeches stare. He held out his arms to take her from him. He nodded and looked to Bella to make sure she was okay to move. He gently gave her to Jake who felt better the moment she touched his skin. He walked back to his brothers with her in his arms.

"I'm okay Jake. It's been a while since I was moved that fast." Bella said and regretted it when she heard the grumble in Jakes chest. He didn't like hearing of her time with Edward.

"What happened?" Jake asked Jasper who was standing with his arms crossed unafraid of the shifters in front of him.

"Alice." Jasper yelled. She appeared in under a minute next to him. She made as much noise as possible but the wolves still didn't like her speedy approach.

"Alice had a vision of Victoria coming so we told Bella. She deserved to know." Jasper said. He sent Alice waves of calm and confidence. He was taking the lead here.

"When!" Jake said growling. He stopped when he heard Bella gasp in his arms. He also felt Jaspers gift affect him.  
"Stop that!" He yelled getting angry. His brothers knew about it thanks to Bella but they still didn't like it.

"You have her in your arms and starting to shake. I'm not going to stop until you get control of yourself. You will regret it for the rest of your life if you hurt her." Jasper said. He picked up on the guilt and shame that was coming from Sam.

Jake didn't reply. He knew the leech had a point but he didn't have to acknowledge it.

When Jasper felt Jake calm down he spoke again.  
"Victoria will be coming after Bella in a few days." He said simply. "The exact date isn't set since she keeps changing her mind but it will happen soon." Jasper said.

Bella began to cry in Jakes arms. She had kept it together but hearing it so clearly and with so much conviction she couldn't stop herself. Victoria would never stop coming after her until she was dead.

"It will be okay honey we won't let her get anywhere near you." Jake said.

"We will patrol our land and make sure she doesn't get away if she gets close to us." Alice said. She wanted to say more especially to Bella but she was too ashamed. She wanted her sister back.

"Thank you." Bella said in their direction but couldn't look them in the eyes. "Can you put me down now?" She said to Jake who smiled and begrudgingly put her down but kept her in ensnared in his arms.

"Are you coming back to school so I can sneak you in?" Jasper asked. When he noticed her face pale he amended his statement. "Much slower this time of course."

"Yeah but we are all already very late so I think I'll just wait for next period to go back in." Bella said wanting to spend the rest of the time she had with Jake.

"We will be by the tree line. Let me know when you are ready." Jasper said. Then he and Alice were gone. They had to deal with the family blowing up their phones.

"I don't want you to go back with them." Jake said as he held her tightly. He could smell the blonde leech all over her.

"I have to go back to class and so do you. As soon as someone brings you clothes." Bella said noticing that he had to borrow clothes.

"I'll be fine. I don't need to go back." Jake said.

"Yes you do." Sam said from behind a tree. He wasn't to walk out bare assed in front of Bella.

"What." Jake said.

"You both have to go back to class. We can discuss what to do with this information when you get out. We need the whole pack on this." Sam said.

"You can't be serious Sam. That bitch is coming after her and I'm not letting her out of my sight." Jake said getting angry.

"Paul and Leah are going to watch over her and then you can do it AFTER you get out of school." Sam said. He had sent Leah to go get Jake a new set of clothes and shoes to wear since he was foolish enough to shred his.

"He's right Jake. Our lives can't just stop because of her. I know you will catch her and kill her soon and we can go back to living our lives without her looming over us. We need a plan." Bella said. She did not want to be stuck inside her house while on constant watch either but she knew it would still happen.

"I don't want them near you." Jake said resting his chin on the top of her head. She kept him grounded. The man and the wolf needed her safe.

"They have kept their distance for more than a month Jake. This was just an unforeseen circumstance. It will be fine. Besides I do need him to sneak me back in." Bella chuckled at the end.

Jake took a deep breath and calmed down. He was going to bathe her in his scent soon. His wolf wanted her only smelling of them.  
"Okay, just text me like crazy the rest of the day okay." Jake said. He didn't want to let her go back but he knew Sam would make him.

"Deal." Bella said.

Thy spent the rest of their time holding each other and waiting for Leah to come back with clothes for Jake. Sam was still in human form thinking. He was organizing hunting parties and arranging patrols in his mind. He wanted that bitch dead by the end of the weekend.

When they said their goodbyes Bella called out for Jasper who appeared in front of her in a few seconds. He smirked when he still managed to scare her even though she called for him and he was being noisy.

"Ready Darling?" Jasper asked in his southern drawl.

"Nope." Bella said as she held out her arms.

Jasper smirked and carried her much more gently this time. He slowed down his speed and ensured he made the trip as smooth as possible. He managed to get them back without anyone noticing them coming from the woods.

"Thanks for bringing me back." Bella said feeling awkward. She knew he could feel what she was feeling and wished she could stop her emotions.

"No problem. You needed to know what was coming." Jasper said feeling awkward himself. He didn't like it. He wished he could tell her what he was feeling but they still had an audience in the woods.

Bella simply nodded and fixed her hair from the run. She wanted the bell to ring soon.

"Bella I . . ." Jasper said but couldn't finish his thought. He decided to wait for a better moment.

"Yeah." Bella waited.

"Nothing, it can wait." Jasper said and with that he waved good bye to her and went to find Alice who would most likely be fighting with Edward for details of what her vision showed.

Bella waved back and felt strange. She wanted to know what he wanted to say but she would just have to wait.

As soon as the bell range Bella made her way to her next class. Eric would more than likely ask her what happened and she would just lie and tell him she was sick in the bathroom.

* * *

(May 1st Tuesday, Volterra)

"They need to be handled now before more humans take notice." Caius said as he looked over the reports of the missing humans.

"Agreed. We will send Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix." Aro said thinking of a way to act around Alice's visions. She would more than likely be watching for any of his decisions since he let her brother live. Something didn't feel right about how Edward left but he would deal with that later. This was a more pressing matter.  
"I will give them specific instructions to avoid any vampire they might come across. We need to know all parties involved." Aro said formalizing a plan. He also had to ensure they were aware of the shifters and their land.

"Finally. We should have dealt with them weeks ago." Caius said exasperated. He hated newborn armies. They were such a chore. Especially now that they didn't have a war to blame the deaths on.

"Patience brother all will resolve itself." Aro said as he looked closely at the papers he had before him.

He wanted to know why the Cullen's or the Denali's had sent word about the activity near them. He would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but hope this chapter makes up for it. I am so tired that I am skipping the grammar and spell check so sorry if there are some mistakes. I just want to go to bed and knock out. So if I missed something or made a mistake please let me know. Oh and please don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

(Tuesday May 15th)

The rest of her school day was torture. Bella needed to be by Jacobs's side. She couldn't help but feel that Victoria was in every dark corner waiting for her. Now that she knew she would be coming she couldn't help but be paranoid.

She especially hated the fact that Jake and some of the pack wouldn't leave her phone alone. She understood why they were so agitated but she couldn't reply fast enough to placate them all.

When school was finally over she spotted Paul leaning up against her truck in his cutoffs and a small shirt that was obviously his before his growth spurt. Bella ignored the rude comments from Lauren and said goodbye to her friends and went to Paul.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked not liking that he wasn't near her.

"He's back at the res waiting for you." Paul said as he hugged her and put her in her truck and took her keys. "Carlisle and Sam had an impromptu meeting and Sam kept Jake nearby." Paul said as he drove out of the school parking lot.

"He wanted to be here but he was needed back home. Apparently 'sparkles' was angry that the blonde leech told you about the pixies vision and made a big stink of being able to take care of the red head without us." Paul said angry. "Jake went off on his ass by reminding them that if they had killed her when she tried to kill you none of this would be happening now." Paul said. "It ended when Sam and Dr. Vamp made them both leave." Paul said as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"So Jake is too upset to be near me?" Bella asked wanting to know what she was going to see when she got there.

"Well Sam seems to thinks so. I don't but you know Alphas orders." Paul said making it clear that it wasn't Jakes choice to stay away.

"Then you better get me there fast." Bella said as she opened up her phone to calm Jake down. She felt better knowing nothing was wrong. For now.

* * *

Bella and Paul drove the rest of their way in comfortable silence since Jake was talking to Bella the whole time on her phone.

When they finally arrived to Jakes house Bella bolted out of her truck and threw herself into Jakes awaiting arms. He had been waiting for her for what he felt was ages.

"Finally." Jake exhaled as soon as he held her.

"Ditto." Bella said as she was lifted into the air.

"Ugh just get a room already." Paul said smirking as he started stripping off his clothes.

"Eww. Paul." Bella said turning away from him.

"What the hell are you doing Lahote?" Jake said angry that his brother was getting naked in front of his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna shift. Don't look away Bella. This is what a real man looks like." Paul said as he slid his hand down his toned chest to his sculpted six pack stopping his hand at the hem of the shorts.

"Fuck off Paul." Jake said growling. He didn't mean to but his wolf was still agitated.

Paul lifted his hands and ran into the woods to finish getting naked.

"Was that really necessary?" Bella asked when Paul was out of sight.

"Yes, I don't want to share you." Jake said as he kissed her.

Bella forgot her words and let her worries fly away. Jake made her feel like nothing else mattered. Except that right now even one of his kisses couldn't make the looming threat of Victoria disappear.

"Jake." Bella said. "We have something much more important to talk about." Bella said pushing away from him so he can't distract her. "We need to talk."

"I hate it when you say that. Nothing fun ever happens." Jake said exasperated. It had been ages since they had slept together. Being surrounded by wolves doesn't help when you want privacy.

"When you kill her then we can have more time alone." Bella said with a smile. "Never thought I would say that." She said after realizing how it sounded.

Jake let her go and grabbed her hand and walked towards the house. "So anything else happen at school?" Jake asked already knowing the answer. He made sure Paul and Leah stayed close.

"No, but I hear you had an interesting afternoon." Bella said.

"Yeah, it took everything in me not to tear that fuckers head off." Jake said getting instantly angry.

Bella put her hand to his chest and waited until he calmed down. They went to his room to lie down together.  
"So what's going to happen now that everyone knows?" Bella asked wanting to know if she should expect Edward anywhere near her.

"Sam and the doc agreed to keep each other informed if anything happens but the treaty still stands as is."Jake said. He turned to her with the biggest smile on his face. "There is one change though." Jake said happily.

"What is it?" Bella asked a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"The treaty line was moved to include your house on our side." Jake said. He made sure that happened.  
"Sparkles wasn't happy about it one bit and that made it all the sweeter." He said.

Bella rolled her eyes and hugged him. "I'm glad but it's not like that has ever stopped you."

"Yeah but its better when I have the right to be near you and he can't." Jake said.

"Well at least things are getting better." Bella said as she rested her head on his chest. "Now that we know she's coming we can be prepared to trap her and kill her." Bella said.

"Don't worry about it Bells. We won't let her get away." Jake said.

He held her tightly and prayed to the spirits for helps in killing Victoria. He wouldn't lose his Mate to a leech. Bella was his and no leech was going to take her away from him.

* * *

(Tuesday May 15th)

"Such a waste of power." Felix said bored. He was tired of simply watching the newborns rampage and kill inconspicuously. He wanted nothing more than to pulverize them to dust and then set them on fire.

"Uh-huh." Demetri said not paying attention.

Felix got mad and hit him on the back of the head.  
Demetri got mad but stopped himself from yelling at him since they weren't supposed to alert anyone of their presence.

"What the hell was that for fucker?" Demetri said in a low voice.

"You aren't paying attention you idiot." Felix said. "Put that damned thing away and focus."

Demetri rolled his eyes and begrudgingly put his phone away. He hated watching the damned things as much as Felix but he wasn't as patient. "Can we just kill them?" He asked already knowing the answer. And sure enough Felix glared at him.

"Let's go meet up with the others. There's nothing new here." Felix said after a while. Like Demetri he would rather be done with this and be back home.

"Finally." Demetri said happier that they could leave.

They had spent twelve damn days watching the stupid things. Aro made it very clear to them that once they left he would have no contact with them whatsoever. It was up to Jane to decide what they should do and when they should report back. He told them to avoid all vampires to ensure that Alice doesn't see them. It was clear from day one that it was a shoty operation at best and that the real leader wasn't around much other than to deliver new recruits.

Felix and Demetri arrived at their meeting point with Jane and Alec who were already there waiting for them.

"Let me guess, nothing new?" Alec asked with a small smirk on his lips.

"Yes." Felix said. "Their numbers fluctuate every day. They can't control themselves."

"Is it time yet?" Demetri asked ready to fight them. He wanted to just do something other than stay hidden and watch from a distance.

"Yes." Jane said. It quickly gained the guards attention. "The second leader has begun to mobilize them. It seems the time has come to inform the masters." Jane said as she took out her phone.

Demetri sneered a twisted smile. He would finally get a chance to do as he fantasized. No one disobeys the Volturi.  
Felix and Alec looked at each other knowingly, they were always paired together in battles since Alec needs someone to guard him as he uses his powers. Felix makes it fun for him as well.

"Master, it is time." Jane said. A moment passed as Aro spoke to her. "Yes, we will." Jane put her phone away and smiled.  
"We have our orders."

They moved in unison through the city avoiding all contact or pathways with the vampires. The masters themselves are going to partake in the fun of killing the army. They do like to make examples out of those who cross them. They also had a very special visit for the Cullen's and wolves in mind.

* * *

Alice and Jasper were investigating the areas around Port Angeles where some of the missing people were reported last. There were faint traces of a vampire neither of them had ever encountered before. They were going to follow the trail towards Seattle when Alice froze and her eyes glazed over.

It took Jasper a second to realize that she wasn't following him and then he hurried to her side. He felt the waves of terror and panic pour out from her. This was bad.

Alice went out of trance and began breathing heavily and saying 'no' over and over again. Jasper sent her waves of calm but it wasn't doing much. Whatever she had just seen was bad.

"Alice what was it?" Jasper asked holding her as she went limp in his arms.

"They're coming." Was all she could say.

"You mean?" Jasper asked without finishing his sentence. He didn't want to say it.

Alice merely nodded. "The Volturi are coming."

* * *

**Yes that's where I ended it. I know I know it's cruel but I the next chapter has a lot of things going on so I had to cut this chapter here. Don't worry it will get so much better. Not to mention that a certain vampire might overreact to a certain group coming.**

**Thanks to the new followers who have registered for this story. I was so happy to see I gained like 5 more in one day. Wow. Let me know what you all think so don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper took a few moments to think his next moves through. He wanted to continue his search in Seattle but they needed to regroup. He was also debating telling the wolves of Alice's vision but wasn't making up his mind. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew what the right thing to do was.

Alice had another vision and snapped out of her despair. "You can't do that. We have to talk to the family first." Alice said.

"Darling, they have a right to know. They need to be prepared." Jasper told her trying to make her see reason. "Not that it will help." He said knowing the Volturi were not forgiving.

"Jazz they will. Carlisle agreed to keep them in the loop remember. But we have to tell the family first so we can figure out how to tell them and what to do about the Volturi otherwise it's just going to send everyone in a panic." Alice said. She was already desperately searching the future to know the outcome of what to do next.

They both took a second to get their heads together and Jasper dialed the family that they had to meet up immediately. After he was done they both headed back as fast as they could. Everything was falling apart and they had to think of a plan fast.

* * *

(Tuesday night May 15th)

Alice had finished telling the family of the vision she had and the mood was somber. Emmett was terrified but he focused it to getting ready to fight. He would die fighting to protect Rosalie, who at the moment was thinking of what to do next. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's side. Carlisle was thinking of how to best handle this situation but also preparing to meet his end at the hand of his oldest friend. Edward was the only one who was seething and yelling the majority of the time. He wanted to take Bella far away from here and hide her where the Volturi would never find her. The family of course objected and he was forced to abandon that line of thinking.

Edward hated how noisy his head was getting, he wanted to leave into the woods but Carlisle didn't trust him enough to let him go out on his own without another member of the family going with him.

They spent the rest of the night arguing but in the end they came up with what they saw was the best solution. If only the wolves would agree to it.

* * *

(Tuesday night)

Bella was getting ready for bed with Jake next to her. Charlie went to sleep right after dinner after a long day at work so Jake came into the house earlier to spend as much time with Bella as possible.

"You could sleep naked you know." Jake said as he stared at Bella's body with a predatory gaze. He liked to see how his gaze affected her.

Bella blushed at his comment. It had its desired effect since he could smell her arousal. "Jake stop it. One of the guys will hear you." Bella said hating not being able to be with her boyfriend the way she wanted to. It was hard to keep her hands off of him.

"I don't care. I need you Bella." Jake said with a husky voice. His wolf didn't care if they were heard it wanted her covered in his scent. He wanted the entire world to know who she belonged to.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned away from him putting on her long shirt she used as a nightgown. Jake made her comfortable enough to show some skin. She bent down to put on her shorts when suddenly Jakes hands were on her hips pressing her ass against his member. Bella shot up startled about to yell at him for scaring her when he placed his hand over her mouth,

"Shh. We have to be quiet." Jake said as he slid his other hand down her hip in a suggestive manner. He wanted to get her to her breaking point.

Bella shook her head and Jake took his hand away but held her in place when she wanted to turn around.  
"My dad is across the hall Jake and there are wolves outside. Cut it out." She said angrily.

"So you want me to stop?" Jake asked as he slid his hand forward to the hem of her panties only allowing his thumb to pass over the hem line. He knew how it was affecting her. He could smell it. With his other hand he roamed her breasts over her shirt. He heard her heart racing and her breathing growing heavy.

"Uh-huh" Bella said giving in to the overwhelming feeling she had building at the pit of her stomach. She missed this so much but she knew better than to do this while Charlie was in the house and the pack was outside. She wanted to stop him but her brain wasn't working at the moment.

"You say one thing but your body tells me something else." Jake said making his touches lighter and shorter. He wanted to make her beg for it but he was losing his resolve. He wanted to bathe her in his scent, to mark her as his. His wolf purred at the thought. He could do it now. Mark her for eternity as his. To ensure Edward could never have her. He never wanted to imprint because his heart belonged to her. She was his everything.

Jake turned her around and ensnared their lips together. He was desperate for her taste. He needed all of her. Bella gave up on being rational and jumped up so he could wrap her legs around his waist. She snaked her hands through his hair and down his back. She was getting too much and not enough of him at the same time. Jake carried her to the bed and placed her down by the edge. He broke their kiss and stopped her from protesting by pushing her back on the bed. Bella knew where this was going and grabbed her pillow to cover her face. Jake slid her panties down and inhaled her arousal. His eyes changed from deep chocolate to silver. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he began kissing her stomach. He loved the way it made Bella shiver and moan.

"Just be quiet baby." Jake said as he began to kiss her lower and lower savoring her as he went. Just as he was about to kiss her core a loud howl was heard outside prompting Bella to sit up and blush the deepest shade of red she could.

"Oh god." Bella said getting under the covers wishing that hadn't just happened.

Jake cursed under his breath but he knew it was an emergency. He took off his clothes and attached his shorts to his ankle.  
"Its Sam, I'll be back when I can." Jake said thinking of ways to kill whoever the fuck was eavesdropping.

"Just go." Bella said through the pillows. She wanted to disappear. She was on the brink of tears, she would never live this down.

Jake kissed her head and leapt out of the window. Once he was in the woods he shifted to wolf form and began yelling.

"Who the fuck was listening?" Jake snarled mad as fuck and instantly heard to the thoughts of a terrified Collin.

"I swear I wasn't trying to overhear I was patrolling." Collin said putting as much distance between him and Jake as he could.

"You're dead." Jake growled out as he made his way towards him. He was going to take out his anger on the pup.

"Jake!" Sam's voice interjected. "I told him to interrupt you. We have a meeting with the vampires." Sam said getting all of Jakes attention.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"The seer had another vision. Meet me and Jared at the treaty line. Collin you stay and guard Bella's house." Sam said.

Collin nodded and went to his new post. He didn't want to be near Jake at all.

"Why do you want me there?" Jake asked not knowing why Sam would take him away from Bella at a time like this.

"If it involves Bella then you have a right to hear it first. Besides, I like pissing off Edward." Sam said with a small laugh.

"You do know that he will try to get information out of our minds right?" Jake asked knowing Sam's plan. If he could distract Edward with his own thoughts about Bella then it could help to keep him out of his Alphas mind.

"Yeah but if he finds your thoughts of Bella much more interesting then it could help distract him. But you can't think of anything that happened tonight or anything like it. You can't betray her trust Jake." Sam said giving his brother advice. He knew how the leech liked to play dirty.

"Don't worry about that." Jake said through their mind link. He had learned to shut down those thoughts when he was phased. His wolf didn't want anyone to see her in that state. She belonged to them and no other eyes could see her in all her glory.

Sam huffed in agreement and they both ran off towards Jared who was waiting near the treaty line with his mind only looping Quileute songs.

When they got to the treaty line Sam phased into human form to better communicate and had Jake and Jared on his flanks.

"Sam." Carlisle said as he stepped forward with Jasper and Emmett by his side. Edward was kept at home at his insistence.

"Carlisle. What did she see?" Sam asked getting to the point. He was glad Edward wasn't there but he kept his thoughts guarded just in case the prick was hiding.

"Alice saw the Volturi coming to Forks." Carlisle said. The wolves growled and Jake started to panic but quickly recovered pulling his thoughts together. He needed to think clearly right now.

"We have to take care of the vampires now. It is the only chance we have left. But I must be honest." Carlisle said taking a moment to gather his courage. "Once the Volturi have made up their minds there is little to change it."

Jake growled enraged at the situation. He wouldn't lose her. He would set fire to the world before he let that happen.

"Does she know the day Victoria is coming?" Sam asked trying to work out a plan in his mind.

"No. But she is sure that it will be any day now." Carlisle responded.

"We should use this against her then. She won't come alone. The army might just a distraction to keep us busy. They have to be working for her, it's too much of a coincidence for both of them to be this close." Sam said as he could see things falling into place.

"Alice never linked the two together." Carlisle said thinking of it from that perspective now. "She could have found a way to use the blind spots in Alice's vision."

"We need to draw her and her army far away from the town. It's the only way to minimize collateral damage." Sam said already getting a clear plan in mind.

Jake listened with rapt attention as he tried to find holes or weaknesses in the plan to reinforce them. The six of them spent the next two hours going over their new plan of attack. Sam and Carlisle would discuss this more in detail later this day. For now Jake ran back to Bella since they had called it a night.

When he approached he could hear a nervous Collin still guarding Bella's house. Jake looked at his pack brother in the eyes before he spoke to him to make sure he got his message.

"Do not repeat a word to anyone of what happened between us tonight or I swear I will break every bone in your body pup." Jake said in a very animalistic voice. He let Collin see what his wolf would do through their mind link. Collins eyes grew wide and simply nodded vigorously.

Once satisfied he had made his point he simply climbed back into Bella's room and found her fast asleep wearing much more clothes than before. No doubt from the overwhelming shame she must have felt of them being overheard.

Jake climbed into bed next to her and held her hand. She was his mate and no leech would take her from him.

* * *

(Wednesday May 16th)

Bella woke up to the sound of her alarm and the overwhelming heat she was feeling. She turned to see a smiling Jake holding onto her and it explained the feeling she had of being cooked alive.

"Jake I'm boiling." Bella said taking off the covers and taking his arm off of her only to have him ensnare her tighter. "Jake I'm hot." She said whining.

"You always are." Jake said with a smile. "But I need to hold you right now Bells." Jake said, his smile disappeared. Bella stopped protesting and simply took off her long pants and long sleeved shirt. She knew something was very wrong when Jake didn't even smile when she undressed. His mind was somewhere else and all she knew was that he needed her.

Bella curled into his side and Jake held her better. They spent a few minutes there together in quiet contemplation. She knew something had happened but she would wait until he told her what it was.

* * *

(Wednesday- Last period)

Bella was just about to scream from frustration if the day didn't come to an end soon. She needed to be home and with Jake now. Edward had been calling and texting her like crazy since last night and she couldn't take it. She made the mistake of reading some of his texts and she didn't recognize him. He sort of sounded deranged and desperate. She was scared. What's worse is that he somehow got Eric to pass her a note from him. Edward was losing it and she didn't feel safe at all now. Jake told her he was nearby the school wanting to talk to her but the wolves and Emmett and Rose kept him far away.

She wanted to go home or to the res with Jake and pretend that their world wasn't crashing down in flames taking the lives of the innocent people in town with them.

(buzz buzz)

But mostly she wanted to pretend that Edward wasn't texting her every half hour.

(Bell rings)

_Finally._ Bella thought.  
She grabbed her things threw them into her bag and walked out. She knew Jake was already waiting for her like usual.

(In the parking lot)

"Jake." Bella said as she hugged him.

"Hey Bells" Jake said hugging her tightly as if she would disappear any moment. She could feel him tense up.

"What's wrong?" She asked suddenly scared that Victoria was nearby.

"We have an unwanted audience." Jake said angrily. She knew it was Edward.

"Oh." Bella said. She didn't want to make it worse and bring up the texts and calls she had been receiving. He had stopped for the month he was gone but Alice's vision had caused him to start all over again.

"Let's go." Jake said giving her the helmet.

Bella smile and mounted the bike when she was ready. She rode off with Jake trying to ignore the constant buzzing of her phone.

* * *

(Volturi private plane 1)

The kings and the guards were done discussing their strategy for dealing with the newborns, Cullen's and maybe the wolves aboard the first plane. The Second plane had the rest of the guard.

"What shall we do to them?" Caius asked. Again.

Aro rolled his eyes trying very hard not to lose his temper.  
"We will see when I read them." Aro said. His brother was never one to remain idle. He needed a task to do and planning an attack against the newborns was done so now he was bothering him.

"As long as I get to kill someone." Caius said before he walked away.

Aro took a deep unnecessary breath to calm himself. He was counting down the seconds until they landed in Seattle. He couldn't wait to find out the reason for this crime. Thankfully he didn't have long to wait.

* * *

(a little after 11 a.m. Wednesday May 16th)

_This cannot be happening._ Edward said over and over again.  
_Why now. Why. We should have a few more days._ Edward paced again and again in his room. He was beginning to wear the floorboards.

Alice had just had a vision while she and Rose were out patrolling. Neither she nor Jasper went to school today. They needed to be patrolling as well.  
Alice saw most of the Volturi getting on a plane towards Seattle to handle the situation themselves and then heading to Forks to see them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen if they did that.

_I need to take Bella away from here._ Edward thought. He wasn't going to let them kill her. Unfortunately Carlisle had already told him he couldn't do that. As if the mutts could protect her better than he could. Bella would be killed by the Volturi after they kill the wolves. Or worse, Aro could turn Bella since she has a powerful gift in human form already.  
_NO!_  
He had to make them both disappear. He already had new identities made up for them weeks ago. All he had to do now was get her away from the dogs and then persuade her to come with him. If she still objects then he would take her against her will if he had to.  
_Don't worry love. I'll keep you safe._

* * *

**I am finally back. I have missed writing so much but I finally managed to sneak away and finish this chapter. Thank heavens for this extended weekend. So THUN THUN THUN, Edward is off his rocker. Yes he is losing it since he thought he had more time but the Volturi decided to speed things along. Next few chapters are going to get crazy. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with where I'm taking this because it is going to take a sharp left turn. Don't trust anything or anyone for that matter.**

**If I missed or misspelled something I am sorry, please let me know in the reviews. I hate to have missed something. Don't forget to Fav, Review and Subscribe.**


	18. Chapter 18

(Wednesday May 16th afternoon)

Bella sat on the couch while Jake held her. Both of them pretending to watch TV. Neither one of them talking about the Volturi coming. It was the worst news Bella could have heard just as they were about to fight Victoria. Her mind was racing with every possible scenario but she couldn't stop the nagging little voice who told her she was going to cause their deaths. _'Any human who knows about vampires must be changed or killed.'_

Edwards's words played over and over in her mind. The Volturi would demand her death. Worse they will kill the Cullen's for failing to do as the law requires them to. She would lose Emmet and Rose. The wolves would die protecting her leaving behind the tribe unprotected and the imprints alone. Her mom and dad would never know what happened to her. The overwhelming emotion caused her to cry. Jake knowing why she was weeping held her and wiped her tears away.

"It will be alright Bells." Jake said looking into her eyes. "I won't let them hurt you. We will fight them." He said trying to make her feel better.

Bella lost it.  
"Fight them?" She asked incredulously. "You can't win against them Jake. They have been around for thousands of years and one coven and a pack of werewolves won't be enough." She said angry that he was so calm and collected.

Jake felt insulted that his own chosen mate would doubt him, his wolf didn't like it either.  
"Cant?" He said. "Glad to know how much faith you have in us." He said.

"I can't just sit here and listen to you just making it seem like nothing."Bella said getting up from the couch. She hated this. Everything was going to end. "They will kill anyone who disobeys their laws and that includes those who protect the guilty." She said. "They will kill Victoria and the army and when Aro reads them they will come for the Cullen's for breaking the law and then kill me." She said voicing her faith. "Or they will change Me."

"Never." Jake yelled shaking uncontrollably and losing control. His wolf and the man chose her as their mate, they weren't going to lose her. Jake grew terrified when he saw what his wolf wanted to do. He backed away from her and ran to the backyard.

Jake barely made it out the door when he phased. Paul was outside in wolf form ready to step in. He was patrolling and heard everything. He had called for backup as well.

**"Jake stop."** Paul said trying to get through.

Jakes wolf wanted to mark Bella and set every leech on fire. He had been so close to biting her.

**"Jake stop."** Paul yelled once more.

Bella's cries were the only thing that had Jakes attention now. His wolf loved the smell of fear, just not hers especially when he caused it. Even without the imprint bond his wolf knew what it had done.

**"JAKE GET AWAY FROM BELLA NOW."** Sam alpha ordered him as he ran as fast as he could to them. Images of him hurting Emily began flashing in his mind.

Jake couldn't take the guilt or the images of Emily. He wanted to fight the order but he couldn't. He ran away from Bella and tried to tune everyone out.

Bella was crying on the kitchen floor holding herself. She had caused this. She could have tried to handle it better but the stress of these past few months had worn her down.

Paul came rushing in as he held his shorts with one hand and trying to stand her up with the other.

"Bella are you okay?" Paul said trying to stand her up. "Let me see."

Bella didn't say a word. She let Paul move her, and then she collapsed back onto the floor. She wanted to hit pause on life just to gather her mind.

Paul didn't know how to deal with a weeping girl and it showed. Sam came rushing in just in time to save him.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked as he tried to console Bella. He cupped her face and made sure there wasn't a mark on her.

"She won't talk to me. I think she's ok on the outside." Paul said not knowing how to phrase it.

Sam however did understand. He saw what Jake was thinking and how hurt he was by what Bella said. He didn't blame her, he would have cracked too if some leeches wanted to kill or change Emily. Sam was about to tell Paul to take Bella upstairs when a fight from outside caught their attention.

Paul and Sam made their way outside and quickly stripped as soon as they got into the woods. Not far up ahead they saw Edward trying to get past the treaty line only to be stopped by his brothers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmet kept shouting. HE couldn't believe Edward would try to cross the treaty line again.

"If that mutt hurt Bella I will skin him alive." Edward shouted. He was close by when he heard about the fight through the pack mind of a passing wolf that got close to the treaty line.

**"Bella is fine you leech."** Sam said only letting Edward see Bella unharmed and then closed his thoughts. **"If you cross that line I will kill you myself." **Sam said through the pack mind**. **

"I want to see her and make sure she is okay with my own eyes." Edward yelled.

**"You will not go anywhere near her. She isn't yours."** Sam said. He really hated this fucking twat.

Sam looked to Emmet and moved his head as if telling him to take his brother away.

Jasper caught on first and quickly dropped Edward and restrained him with the help of Emmet. They both carried off the moron. All the while yelling at him all the way for being so stupid.

After they were gone Sam ordered everyone to shift their thoughts and not think of what happened. He told Paul to continue to patrol Bella's house and then went off to find Jake. He was also going to have Emily call Bella to make sure she had someone to talk to. It was clear that Bella needed to talk to someone who had had a similar experience.

* * *

"How could I lose control?" Jake asked himself over and over again. He had shifted back to human form and hidden himself as much as he could. He was ashamed of himself. He wanted to mark her against her will. It was sickening.

His wolf took over for a split second and it could have all gone to shit. He knew it must have been hard for the wolf. They ran on instinct and the last pack didn't have this type of problem. The tribe was in on the secret and a woman who was chosen as a mate was honored and gladly was marked or accepted the imprint fully. Now that the times have changed it has become harder.

"She will never forgive me." Jake said out loud and then slumped on the rock nearest to him. He wanted to run back to her and apologize but part of him didn't want to see the fear in her eyes and the other part was still hurt by what she said. He knew the plan was a Hail Mary but to have her say it hurt. He wanted her unwavering support in everything, which was unrealistic on his part.

Jake focused his senses when he heard someone approaching. He knew it was one of his brothers by the sounds but didn't know who. Whoever it was he knew how the next conversation would go.

* * *

Bella managed to calm down long enough to make it up the stairs to her room. She washed her faced and took the time to calm down. Emily had called her a few minutes after the guys left but she told her she needed time alone for now. She didn't want to talk to anyone in the pack. She wanted some things to stay private.

The only thing that got her out of her own head was the sound of Charlie's cruiser parking. She walked to her window to make sure it was him. The poor man looked worn out. He was also home much too early than he said he would be.  
Bella went downstairs and greeted Charlie just as he was putting up his gun belt.

"Hi sweetheart, did I wake you?" Charlie asked taking off his boots and dropping onto his chair like a sack of potatoes.

"No I was just resting. Is everything okay? You said you were working late tonight." Bella asked wanting to know why he looked so worn out.

"I was going to until they sent me home." Charlie said.

"What happened?" Bella asked slightly alarmed.

"Michael found me dozing off at my desk and then told me to go home. Well him and the rest of the station. I was outnumbered." Charlie said with a small smile. He had been working overtime so his officers wouldn't spend so much time away from their families.

"Good." Bella smiled. She owed Officer Michael some baked goods. "You can't run yourself ragged like that dad." Bella chastised.

"I know I know. But I have to since Seattle is having such a horrible crime spree that all surrounding precincts are helping as much as they can. Something has to change soon or I will be forced to send some of my officers there for help." Charlie said as he rubbed his temples. The stress of everything was getting to him.

"Is there any way I can help?" Bella asked. She wanted to tell him what was going on but that would get him killed.

"A nice burger platter from the diner would be nice." Charlie said with a little twinkle in his eyes. It was adorable. How could she say no?

"Okay, but it will be a turkey burger with lots of veggies on it." Bella said as Charlie deflated. "You have to make better choices."

"Alright kiddo but don't skimp on the fries." Charlie said. That man loved him some fries.

"It shouldn't take me long. So just relax and watch TV." Bella said getting her bag and keys.

"No problem there." Charlie said as he clicked on the TV and made himself more comfortable.

Bella smiled as she left the house. She welcomed the distraction. She needed to truly think about what happened between her and Jacob earlier. Something about the event seemed off. She did cross a line and she wasn't disputing that but they had fought before but it had never caused the wolf to emerge.

Bella arrived at the diner rather quickly and placed her dads and her own order. She was hungry now and she would just end up stealing some fries from Charlie so it was better to get her own platter.  
The staff was happy to see her and even added a free beer for Charlie on the house.

Bella loaded up the two bags on the passenger seat and headed home. She was going to call Jake as soon as she got in her room to apologize. She crossed the line and in a moment of stress and desperation she took it out on him. She was so focused on the road and Jake that the sudden flash of a vampire running next to her car scared the hell out of her and it caused her to swerve. She managed to stay in control of her tuck but was forced to pull over out of fear. She knew it wasn't Victoria. She could recognize that blurred copper hair anywhere.

"Are you okay love?" Edward said as he appeared out of thin air. The look of worry etched in his beautiful features.

Bella's heart was pounding and seemed to have jumped up into her throat because words had escaped her at the moment. This was the first time the two of them had been alone together since she had read his letter. He still loved her and never stopped she was the one who had moved on though. Edward took her silence for shock and tried to touch her face in a loving way but Bella flinched away from him.

Edward took his hand away. It wasn't the response he wanted. He longed for the days when she could never get enough of him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt you." Edward said looking her over.

It was the first time he had been so close to her and he was taking full advantage of it. He was committing her to memory since he knew they would take her away soon. He was thankful that her scent hadn't changed except for the fact that she was covered in wolf scents, mostly Jacobs. It still didn't mean that they hadn't slept together, just that nothing had happened recently but he was still hoping they hadn't.

"Please say something Bella." Edward said. He looked pleadingly into her eyes.

Bella felt the knot in her throat go away. Everything with him was so familiar. His scent was so alluring and he was so close to her but she loved Jacob and she had to tell him that.

"I-." Bella only said one word before the growls began. They were so loud and directly behind them in the woods on the other side of the road. She felt two cold hands grab her shoulders and move her. She was instantly behind Edward who was facing the woods now.

Bella's heart began to pound like an alarm when she saw the pack in the woods in attack formation. They would have encircled them if she and Edward hadn't been on the side of the road exposed to any other cars and on the other side of the treaty.

Jake emerged from the woods in his cut offs only stopping when Sam and Jared held him back. They knew what he would do and they did not need a war with the Cullen's as well.

Bella began to cry again and wanted to desperately run to Jake but she didn't want to make things worse.

"Get the hell away from her!" Jacob yelled. He was seething. He was barely keeping a lid on his thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to show him just how much closer he was to her than him but that would break Bella's trust.

"I'm not breaking the treaty so you are the one who has to stay away from us." Edward said with a smile. He had planned all along to stop her on his side of the treaty.

"BELLA!" Jake yelled. He sounded half mad.

Bella was frozen in place but at the sound of pain in Jakes voice she woke up. He needed her. He still wanted her.  
She stepped off to the side allowing him to see her to ensure him she was okay.

"Leave us alone." Edward yelled. He thought he would have had more time.

"Stay the hell away from her. She doesn't want you near her." Jake said shaking. He was going to kill him.

"She hasn't said anything of the sort." Edward said pushing Jakes buttons to piss him off and lower his mental block.

"Stop it!" Bella yelled out. She had had enough of fighting for the day. Both sides looked at her. "I'm going home, Charlie needs me." Bella said turning away from them and going towards the driver's side.

Edward caught up to her in a second stopping her from continuing. It made Jake growl and almost phase on the spot. The wolves did not like this at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked concerned for her. She shouldn't be driving in her state.

Bella looked into his eyes and the familiarity was almost too much. She had stared into those eyes almost every day for months. It was hard to have him this close again but it was doable. Jacob was her love and Edward had caused her so much pain that she still hadn't healed from it even after learning the truth.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. He wouldn't." Bella said. The last part was for Jakes benefit. Edwards gaze intensified as she said that. It was unnerving. For a split second she felt in danger of being near him. But the look left as soon as it developed.

Edward gave her another once over to burn her in his mind.  
"That's all I wanted to know." He said.  
Edward looked at her with love in his eyes and stared at her and then her lips. He wanted to steal a kiss so badly but he restrained himself.  
"Goodbye Bella." He said before disappearing.

Bella dropped her head into her palms wanting to stop it from pounding. But she had other things to deal with first.  
She turned around and sure enough most of the pack was still there with the others more than likely running to check on the borders.

"I'm fine guys." Bella said turning around in a circle so Jake could see her.

"Bella come here." Jake said in a commanding voice. A part of her wanted to go towards him but the feminist in her protested vigorously. In the end it was Sam who made the choice for her.

"NO." He said and Jake turned and glared at him. His eyes glowing silver.  
"You are too unstable right now. Calm down first. Besides if Bella takes any longer the Chief will come looking for her." Sam said.

That snapped her back to reality as she remembered his food in her truck.  
"We can talk later Jake. Go with Sam, he knows best." Bella said as she spared one last look at him.

He looked hurt at her words. He wanted her to be in his arms but after what he had tried to do Sam wasn't taking any chances. Jake had showed him what he had learned months ago about marking with his dad and how his wolf in a moment of desperation tried to mark her against her will. With that bit of information Sam knew he had to keep a closer eye on Jake from now on.

Bella climbed back into her truck and after a few deep breaths went back on her way home. She was very aware of her surroundings now and was hyper vigilant the entire drive. When she finally made it inside the house Charlie was obviously concerned.

"What happened Bells? It never takes that long to get to the diner." Charlie asked with worry etched in his face.

"Sorry dad, I had to pull over. I swerved so I wouldn't hit a deer and it shook me up a little." Bella said. It was only a partial lie.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked getting up and walking towards her into the kitchen.

"Yeah it just caught me off guard." Bella said taking the food out of the bags and the beer. "Oh they gave me a beer on the house for you." She said with a smile.

It lit up Charlie's face instantly.  
"I'll be sure to thank them the next time I'm there." He said opening up his food containers. "This looks delicious." He said as he took a bite.

Bella smiled at him and ate with him.

* * *

Edward maintained his cool as he made his way towards his home. He had detoured to kill a bear to eat to mask Bella's smell. He made sure to fall into the river to further mask it. He didn't want his family to lecture him again. It had been hard enough to get a moment to himself without Jasper or Carlisle shadowing him. He had to reel in his emotions if he wanted to fool Jasper as well. He had wished to simply take Bella when he cornered her but the wolves came too fast. Besides, the events from earlier had obviously driven a wedge between Bella and Jacob. It was the only thought making him happy. This time it was Seth who couldn't think of something else harder that allowed him to see how hurt Jacob was about the whole situation. He didn't like how it was affecting Bella but if it made her doubt Jake then the better.

Right now the only thing that that truly demanded his full attention was the Volturi. They should be arriving any time now in Seattle so he needed to be near Alice when she had the vision. His little chat with Bella will surely be discovered when Carlisle talks to Sam but he didn't care right now.

Edward entered the house to a flurry of thoughts mostly centered on a vision Alice had just had. Edward focused his gift on Alice to see the vision and it was as he thought.  
The Volturi will be arriving in Seattle in a few minutes in two private planes more than likely to hold the guards so the kings could fly in comfort. They will annihilate the army and Victoria who was behind it after all and then come here to see them and Bella.

Edward sat down needing a moment. The family knew he had seen the vision for himself and didn't say a thing. Esme was the only one who went to Edward and hugged him. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him right now but they all needed that at the moment. They had made the choices that led to this and now had to face the consequences.

He kissed Esme for trying on the forehead and went upstairs to take a shower and change. He wished he could have kept her scent with him but it would have only made things much tenser around him. Besides, if it all went well he would have her for eternity. He didn't care if she wasn't human anymore, as long as she was his.

* * *

Bella was on her bed just staring at the ceiling and thinking of today's events.

The Volturi were coming.  
She flipped out and fought with Jacob.  
Edward finally got a moment alone with her.  
She still hadn't spoken to Jake.  
_Yup, that about sums it up_. She had wanted to talk to him but she simply couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone anymore. It was just too much. No normal teenage girl goes through all this crap. The Cullen's and the wolves will be slaughtered because of her. She should have just stayed away from them or simply forced Edward to change her last year. At least then none of them would be under the threat of death.

Charlie was being yelling at the TV again and it brought Bella out of her thoughts again. He was pretty happy after eating especially since he wouldn't be missing the game.

(Buzz buzz)

Bella looked at her phone and read a text from Jake.

**I'm coming up.** \- Jake

She sat up as her window opened up to let in her massive boyfriend. It was a wonder he could fit his muscled body through it.

"Hey Bells." He said standing awkwardly by the window.

"Jake I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did." She said letting the words finally come out.

Jake went to her and picked her up. He had been so afraid of her being scared of him that he was happy she hadn't shied away from him. But it proved to be foolish since she smelled like Edward now. He had forgotten for a moment. His scent was especially strong on her arms where he grabbed her. It made him growl.

The sound made Bella freeze. She had a flashback to what happened earlier.

Jake realized what he was doing when her heart rate soar.  
"I'm sorry Bells but I can smell him on you. It caught me off guard. We don't like him anywhere near you." He said calming himself down. He knew Sam was outside just in case.

"Oh. I forgot to shower, sorry." Bella said. She hadn't thought of Edwards smell lingering on her. _Stupid._

"Its alright, I get why. Look Bells I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ever lost it like that. I get it. This is too much for anyone and I guess I just treated it like no big deal. It was my way of dealing with the stress. I didn't stop to think how you would take it. I'm sorry too." Jake said hugging her. The long talk with Sam had helped put things in perspective for him. He needed to also think of her when saying things when it involved their lives.

"Are we okay?" Bella asked. She sounded so vulnerable at the moment.

"Yes baby girl." Jake said kissing her. Bella smiled and relaxed into his arms. It made what Jake had to say much harder. "Sam got a call from the Cullen's."

Bella stiffened and looked up at him expectantly.

"The Volturi landed in Seattle a few minutes ago." He said.

Bella's heart sped up and she began to cry. Jake held her close to his chest and held back his own tears. Time had finally run out for them.

* * *

**So this chapter was only slightly longer but I wanted it to be like that. The next chapters get juicer so be on the lookout for the email alert. If you haven't subscribed to this story do so and don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel like the kid who peaked at their presents. I can't wait for you all to read this chapter and hate me. Yes I know it sounds weird but get to the end and you will understand. Read carefully since I also hid some clues as to what will happen eventually.  
**

* * *

(Wednesday Night May 16th)

The Volturi had wasted no time once they had landed in Seattle. Jane had cars waiting for all of them since they still had to appear human leaving the airport.

"Jane." Aro said with a smile too big for any occasion. He looked maniacal.

"Master." Jane bowed as she extended her hand to him and he read her every thought.

"Very good." Aro said to her and then looked towards Alec, Demetri and Felix to come over and give him their hands. Each one did so letting him in to what they had witnessed for the past 14 days. Aro read them all and thought of what they should do next.

"Brothers, they seem to be getting ready to strike soon so we shouldn't wait another moment." Aro said smiling. Caius was instantly pumped. He had been wanting a challenge for some time.

"Lead the way brother." Caius said as the guards took their cue to assemble themselves in formation as they are used to.

The Elite guard in front with the three kings and the rest of the lower guard filling in information behind them.

"I cannot wait to meet this Victoria." Aro said as he headed towards the abandoned building

* * *

Bella and Jake had to wait until Charlie finally went to bed to be together again. Jake snuck back into her room and very carefully helped Bella climb out of her window. Jake had arranged for them to finally spend some time together. One of his brothers would stay behind to guard the house and Charlie while Bella and Jake spent some time alone together.

Jake made sure to have everyone stay away from them and only interrupt if it was an emergency and to not overhear. Usually the younger pups would tease him but given the severity of what is coming they acted respectful for once. They all felt the weight of the looming threat over them.

Jake had set up a tent for them in a secluded and safe area of the forest on the reservation. He made sure to line the floor with comforters and pillows so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. He carried her all the way there since it would be faster but also because it felt like the closest they would get to a honeymoon now that their future had disappeared.

"Jake it's beautiful." Bella said as she saw the tent laid out for them. It was massive and covered in blankets. He even brought her favorite pillow of his for her to sleep on. It was perfect.  
"I love it."

"I wanted to do this for a while now." Jake said as he carried her inside. "We have total privacy. They were alpha ordered to give it to us so don't worry." Jake said putting her at ease since of what happened last time they tried to be intimate.

"Good." Bella said wasting no time in kissing him and running her hands all over him.

She wasn't going to die without telling and showing him how much she loved him.

"Bells wait." Jake said as he unwrapped her arms from him. He barely had the will to stop what she was doing but he had to tell her before things went further.

"What is it?" Bella asked. She wanted to be with him so badly even if it was for the last time.

"I don't want us to have sex just because it may our last night together." Jake said. "I want to be because we love each other and we're so happy that we show it my being together." He said making Bella smile.

Bella smiled and was about to talk when Jake went down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pants pocket.  
"I love you so much Bells and no matter how much time we have left, whether it's a day or the rest of our lives I want you to be my wife." He picked up the ring to her hand. Bella cried overrun by emotion.

"Bella Marie swan, will you marry me?" Jake asked as he looked into Bella's eyes that were red and puffy from all the tears.

"Yes. Oh my god yes Jake." Bella said happily. She didn't care if they died tomorrow anymore. She wouldn't be afraid to live her life to the very end.

Jakes smile grew wide and bright. He was so happy that he dropped the ring when he tried to put it on her finger. It only made Bella laugh and smile more. When he finally managed to put the ring on he got up and kissed her with everything he had. A small part of him thought she would have said no.

"Now, where were we?" Jake said as he began to kiss her with the same passion and intensity she had shown him earlier.

(Time skip just before dawn breaks)  
(Thursday May 17th)

Jake snuck Bella back into her house just before Charlie woke up for work. They had barely had any sleep but they knew it was worth it. Bella was so happy to be engaged to Jake but she knew that she had to take off his ring. If she walked around displaying it at school the rumor would get to Charlie in no time. So she opted by putting his ring on a long chain and leaving it to hang close to her heart.

After Charlie had left Jake came in and together they got ready for school. Bella showered and used fragrant products to take care of last night's activities with Jake so none of the Cullen's would know. She didn't want another fight on her hands.

Once they were both finished getting ready they headed outside to Jakes bike.

"So you're not going to wear my ring to school huh?" Jake asked Bella as he handed her the helmet.

"I am." Bella said with a smirk as she showed him the ring on her necklace. "It's closer to my heart now."

Jake laughed at her respond.

"Besides, I don't want someone to rat me out to Charlie before you ask him for my hand. He will hunt you down in his cruiser." Bella said laughing as she watched the color drain from Jakes face. He had forgotten about Charlie's reaction.

"He might shoot me you know." Jake said making light of the situation.

"It's okay. You're fast." Bella said laughing at his hurt expression.

She climbed onto his bike and headed towards school. Hopefully not for the last time.

* * *

(Thursday May 16th in the middle of the night)

"Are you sure Aro?" Marcus asked incredulous.

"Of course." Aro said. There was no doubt when it came to his gift.

"Carlisle and his coven must be punished then." Marcus said bored. He just couldn't believe Carlisle could have broken one of their most absolute laws. That girl should have been changed or killed. Now they all had to pay.

"I'm not surprised." Caius said full of glee. He had been waiting to tear into Carlisle's head for decades.

"We have to be cautious. The shifters seem to be connected to the girl as well." Aro said.

"Good, we can finally get rid of those retched things if they decide to intervene." Caius said with more anger than happiness in his tone. He will never stop hating all types of wolves.

"We will get an explanation for such a brazen disregard for our laws." Aro said upset for having been betrayed by his only true friend in the world.

The guard gathered the last remains of the vampires that had been scattered during the battle and threw them piece by piece into the bonfire. Aro slowly walked towards the fire and smiled as he gazed down at the head of Victoria. He knew half of the story thanks to her. Now he just needed the other side, and he will get it one way or the other.

* * *

The Cullen's were waiting for the Volturi to arrive in a few moments. Alice had had a vision about the confrontation but not the outcome since it most likely depended on Bella and since she is with the wolves it leaves their future unclear.

The room was tense and the air was thick. Nothing made a sound as if the forest already knew about the upcoming threat to their land.

The Volturi ran at high speed. In formation towards the Cullen's territory giving enough room for their coven to not come near the borders of the wolves land. Caius was the most eager whereas Aro was the most distraught. Carlisle's honest friendship had meant a lot to him.

They arrive at the house and find the door open. The kings walk in with Felix, Alec, Jane and Demetri. The Cullen's were already waiting for them in the main living room.

"I see you were expecting us." Aro says still hoping for an explanation.

"Yes, Alice gave us a heads up." Carlisle says with a small smile.

"I see. Such a remarkable gift my dear." Aro said looking towards Alice. He wanted her more than anything in the world. Alice smiled back with a wave. It made Jane jealous. She loved to be Aros only favorite.

"So you know why we are here." Aro said as he walked towards Carlisle who walked forward himself a bit.

"Yes." Carlisle said as he extended his hand.

"That simple?" Aro asked slightly surprised by Carlisle being very straightforward.

"I won't insult you by lying. See everything for yourself." Carlisle said with a smile. He was going to die but he was doing so his way.

"So be it." Aro said as he firmly grasped his old friends' hand.

* * *

The Volturi had spent hours with the Cullen's. No one was pleased by what Aro had discovered. He was so disappointed with his old friend. Carlisle knew better than to leave the girl alive. He also knew the girl and his son were not mates. It had been foolish of him to not see the consequences of not dealing with Victoria earlier as well.

The only thing that gave Aro pause was the fact that Bella was alive and well but now dating a wolf. It was repugnant. How could a human reject the attraction of his kind and settle for a wolf. Then again Edward had broken the girls' heart so it wasn't so hard to see why she chose the wolf 'Jacob'.

Emmett and Rosalie were a curious case. Emmett had reached out to Bella and rebuilt their relationship. He had every intention to coming back and staying with her until she died to ensure the secret was kept. He would change her if she wanted it as well. Rosalie was all for it since she didn't want to die. Emmett didn't see the point of enforcing the law since she was once again bound to the supernatural by now dating a wolf. She would have to keep their secret since it was clear Bella didn't want either side exposed.

Aro pondered what to do freely as his thoughts were protected from Edward who was currently under Alec and Jane's power. It was cruel yes but they all deserved it. Aro had all of their senses cut off by Alec and had Jane use hers on all of them. Well, he did tell her to use it lightly on Emmett, Rosalie and Esme. Emmett had every intention of following the law through to the end while Esme and Rosalie had already suffered enough in their pasts that he chose to have mercy on them. He wasn't a monster. Close, but not a monster.

He was going to have to speak to Bella but that would prove difficult in itself. Being guarded by wolves has its advantages. Luckily for him his gift gives him all the knowledge he will need to get to her. Thanks to Edwards creepy habits and surveillance on the girl since his return. That boy has issues.

Aro dismissed the rest of the guard with a wave of his hand so they could have privacy. His brothers came closer while Alec and Jane knew that they were bound to secrecy for what they were about to hear.

"We need to speak to the girl." Aro said stating the obvious.

"Really? You barely came to that conclusion." Caius said snidely. He was pissed off that they hadn't killed anyone yet.

"Yes brother, all by myself." Aro replied. He really hated Caius when he was in a petulant mood.

"And how are we going to pursue this?" Marcus asked indifferent.

"By talking to her directly. Let her know exactly what we will do if she doesn't come to us. If she refuses, then we kill everyone." Aro said nonchalantly. He just wanted this to be over with.

Caius sat up with renewed interest in the conversation. He didn't want the girl to show up now.

"By what I read she is actually a decent human being. So if I inform her that their lives (Aro said motioning towards the Cullen's) are at stake because of her then she will come.

"Are you sure?" Caius asked.

"Yes. If not we can always use her family and friends but I doubt it will come to that." Aro said. He had seen just how good Bella was by the memories of the Cullen's. It was refreshing. There may be hope for this new generation after all.

"Then do it already." Marcus said as he lounged on the sofa.

Aro smiled at his brothers and took out his phone. This will be interesting.

* * *

The entire pack was on high alert given the numbers of vampires in their land. No one went to work or had school until the matter was resolved so being given the opportunity to spend time with Bella at all last night had been a gift. But it only cemented the feeling of dread in Jacobs's bones. If he had been given this gift then it was only because something much worse was about to happen.

Jacob quickly dismissed the thought. He had everything he wanted in his life right now and soon he would have Bella as his wife and mate. He was going to tell her what he found as soon as this was taken care of. He would never imprint so she would have nothing to worry about. They would be mates after all.

He kept thinking positive all the way to Bella's school. He was going to stay near her every minute of the day until the Volturi were gone. They arrived to the school with plenty of time to spare. He had to since he didn't want to worry her about him being on constant patrol around her. She would want him to take it easy.

"Be careful at school today. Let me know if they update you." Bella said after she kissed him. She was so worried. Not even their engagement calmed her. Now she had more to lose.

"I will Bells. Don't worry. You will know as soon as I do. So hurry up and go in. Someone will be around you all the time until they are gone. So just focus on school for now." Jake said.

"That will be impossible, but I will try." Bella said as she kissed him again. "Love you."

"Love you more." Jake said as he kissed her back.

Bella smiled and went inside her school. She felt his eyes on her the entire time. It made her feel safer knowing she wasn't alone. She was early enough for breakfast so she headed to the cafeteria. Just as she was about to walk in her phone began to ring. She had forgotten to set it on vibrate. Bella quickly fished the phone out of her jacket pocket and hit the volume button. An unknown number was calling her. She decided to ignore it and sent it to voicemail. She changed to phone to vibrate and was about to put it in her bag when the call came in again.

Thinking it may be her dad or someone from the reservation she answered.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello Isabella." A strange voice said.

"Who is this?" Bella said disturbed by the tone of familiarity the caller had with her.

"My name is Aro Volturi. I believe you know exactly who I am." He said.

The name, the voice, it couldn't be real. Bella covered her mouth and nose and calmed her breathing. She didn't want him to know how much he scared her.

"Better?" He said. He sounded amused to Bella's ears. It only made the fire inside of her burn brighter.

"Why are you calling me?" Bella said with new confidence.

"You know why. Edward told you about our laws. I saw him tell you." Aro said. He found it fun to play with the human.

Bella realized that he must have already dealt with the army and Victoria if he had already spoken to the Cullen's. This now only left her.  
"Then you know that I am now dating a werewolf and both sides rely on secrecy." She said trying to not think of what happened to the Cullen's_. Emmy._ Bella thought sadly.

"That means nothing. I will need to read you myself to ensure you are not lying." Aro said.

"And then what? Enforce the law?" Bella said trying to keep herself together. She had snuck into an empty janitorial closet for privacy.

"Yes." Aro said. He should have lied but he wanted to play a little. It would prove to be interesting.

"Then no. I used to want to become one of you but Edward destroyed that. I moved on and I will do so with the man I chose." Bella said as she tried to be strong. An alphas wife had to be.

"You cannot say no to me Isabella. If you do not come willingly then I will simple use a different means of getting to you." He said.

"And what do you mean by that." Bella asked dreading the answer.

"The Cullen's are still alive for now. So are you friends and family. That could change." Aro said. Caius was enjoying this as he was hearing everything with rapt attention.

"You wouldn't." Bella said getting chocked up. He was threatening the people she loved. He knew how much she loved Emmett, Charlie, Renee, and her friends. He was cruel.

"The wolves may be able to protect them for now but that will not be the case for long. Besides, they can't protect your mother right now either." Aro said. He knew it was wrong to play with her but they had gone through so much because of her that he thought it was justified.

"No." Bella said afraid losing the dwindling composure she had left.

"Then come to the treaty line in an hour. I won't bother to tell you to come alone. Don't make me wait." Aro said and hung up the phone.

Bella's heart began to race and she left the closet she was hiding in. She knew exactly what to do. She quickly made her way outside and into the forest. It didn't take her long to be found by a wolf. She wasn't expecting to find Jacob.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Bella asked forgetting about Aro for a moment.

Jake left to phase behind some brush and put on his cut offs.

"Bella what happened? Why aren't you inside?" Jake asked hurriedly wanting to know what he might have missed.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked. She hated being lied to. Especially by her now fiancé. "You lied to me! After last night!?" Bella was furious.

"Wait wait wait. Yes, I'm sorry but none of us are in school or working Bells. Sam and the council decided that it was too dangerous to risk the numbers. I'm sorry but you would have just worried and if all I can control is keeping you happy for a little longer then I will do it. You deserve it." Jake said realizing how bad he had screwed up.

That made Bella deflate. She knew it was getting to him. Besides she had snapped too so it was only fair that she let this go. She took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Okay. I get it. I don't like it though." She said.

"Thank you. Now what happened?" Jake asked again worried.

His suspicions grew when he heard her heart rate soar.  
"Aro called me. He wants to meet at the treaty line in an hour." Bella said as she watched the crazed look in her fiancés eyes appear. "Or else."

* * *

The pack had been in an uproar for several minutes now. Sam himself was patrolling the place on the treaty line were they usually met the Cullen's. He could sense the vampires were close but still maintaining their distance. It was a difficult decision to make but he had only two wolves patrolling the rest of the borders. The rest would be in formation with him and Jake to protect Bella from the Volturi.

Sam allowed the pack to blow off some steam and argue with each other and get things off their chests just in case it was their last time together. Either way they knew what was coming next. They just wanted to scream things out. The most reluctant was Jacob, of course.

"Jake you know deep down this is the only way." Seth said again.

"I don't care about that." Jake said wanting to shake the voices out. "I won't lose her." Jake said as he held Bella.

He and Seth were the only two who phased back since it was dangerous to be in human form while so many vampires were nearby.

"Jake please." Bella said as she held onto to him harder. Everything they wanted to say to each other just hung in the air around them. They knew of everything they would never get to do. It was a bittersweet moment. At least they would go together.

Seth left them alone. He knew how hard it was on his brother but they all had to face death now. It was a part of who they were but it was still hard.

Jake and Bella stayed in each other's arms for a bit longer. When the time finally came Jake phased and had Bella ride on his back to the treaty line. Every fiber in his being wanted him to run away with her but that would only make things worse. Bella on the other hand wanted to tell them to let her die but it would be useless. Their instinct was to protect the people from leeches not sacrifice them.

They met up with the rest of the pack at the treaty line. The time had finally arrived.

* * *

The guard was excited. They had never battled shifters before so this would be a new experience.  
Caius was the most thrilled at this new turn of events. He hated wolves. All kinds. Marcus didn't care. Aro however was excited to learn more about them. He knew Bella had told them of how his gift works so he would have to settle by touching them as they defeat them to find out their secrets. He couldn't simply allow a supernatural being that could destroy them live.

The lower guard was positioned further back to somewhat ease the situation. Besides the Cullen's and the Volturi took up a lot of space. Aro had the Cullen's restrained by Alec's power and each held up by a lower guard member. He wanted them present when he spoke to Bella. He was also curious to see if Isabella could resist his gift as well.

The three kings stood together in front of their coven. Aro was ready to bounce on his heels the moment he began to make out the shadows of the wolves behind the trees. They were massive. A sight to see with your own eyes rather than through memories. He recognized them thanks to the Cullen's. Sam the alpha was by far the largest and leading his pack. It was curious to see how they interacted.

Aro couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He wished he could study them more but his brother would more than likely kill them before he could get any real information from them. He looked for Bella but couldn't see her although he could hear her heart. Aro stepped forward and started.

"Don't be shy my dear. After all I did come all this way because of you." Aro said wanting to see Bella. As if they could hide her.

The wolves growled at Aros remark. It only made him smirk internally. _This is where you become useful Edward._ Aro said in his mind to Edward. He had brought him for a reason.  
Aro motioned for Alec to stop using his power on the Cullen family and they all immediately dropped to their knees. They had been tortured for hours now. They were exhausted.

"Edward." Aro said.

Edward has his head lifted when he didn't do it on his own. He looked towards the pack and listened to Sam's thoughts. To his surprise he found sympathy coming from the pack towards them by seeing Jaspers power.

"They're protecting her." Edward said as he read Sam's mind.

Sam had agreed to bring Bella along but he wouldn't hand her over to the leeches. She was under their protection.

Aro touched Edwards forehead and saw it for himself.

"A lovely sentiment as any but I will not leave without reading her. The faith of our kind will not rest on a human." Aro said getting upset. He wanted to go home already.

"Please." Bella said. Her voice was barely discernible.

Edward wanted to tell her to run but one look from Aro shut him up. Aro was pleased to finally hear from the girl. She would reveal so many secrets to him with one touch. If she had a power then even better. Another addition to his collection.

Aro saw the wolf named Jacob moved steadily through the woods behind the pack. He was reluctant for sure. A small feminine figure was clutching to him atop of his fur. He was undoubtedly ready to run with her if need be. Foolish.

Aro watched her with rapt attention as the mortal who provoked the creation of a newborn army came into view. She was exactly as Edwards memories described, an elegant beauty with innocence and a delicious scent that would drive any vampire crazy for a taste.

Bella stood next to Jake and looked into his wolfs silver eyes looking for comfort. Jake could only nudge her in return as a sign of understanding. Bella raised her head and searched for the raven haired vampire that was threatening her loved ones. She was met with the curious stares of the Volturi coven, dozens of red eyes staring through her, she decided not to look them all in the eyes. Then her gaze landed upon the Cullen's. They looked awful. She didn't know what had happened to them but she knew it was because of her. It broke her heart. She met Caius gaze first. It was full of hatred and disgust that she almost looked away from fear but she held her ground. Marcus was different. He looked bored. She couldn't believe it since who could possibly be bored in this situation. She was hoping she was reading him wrong.  
Lastly she finally met the eyes of Aro Volturi. He looked exactly like Carlisle's painting showed him.

Aros gaze intensified as soon as they looked eyes. It was as if he was about to devour her in front of everyone damn the consequences. The moment felt like an eternity until Edwards voice cut through it.

"NO!" Edward screamed and was then subdued by Jane and Alec again.

The last word she heard after that stopped her heart.

"Mate." Aro said.

* * *

**YES! I am evil. Aro is Bella's mate.**

**I know so many of you will hate me since you said you wanted a JacobXBella pairing. Sorry.  
Don't worry things can still turn around. I decided to leave it up to my followers. So let me know what you will all like to see happen with this story.  
Don't forget to leave it in the reviews.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"Mate." Aro said.

* * *

The world tilted on its axis and it seemed as if everyone was being thrown from the ground. All that could be heard was loud growling and screaming. Bella couldn't move. The only things that stood still were her and Aro. She refused to believe it. He said mate. Her brain ran a million reasons for that to happen but deep down she couldn't shut the voice of logic up. Her heart was pounding and a deafening sound was beginning to hurt her ears. It was sensory overload.

Bella's heart sped up to an unnatural pace. Her palms began to sweat and her breathing became labored. She was crying and everything became fuzzy. The last thing she saw was the mortified look on Aros face.

* * *

A war was on the brink of eruption after Aros little revelation. Isabella Swan was his mate. Something that Aro never thought would happen since it had been over 3000 years since he had been created.

It was clear to the coven that no harm was to come to her or they would suffer a fate worse than death. The problem was now diffusing the situation.

Once Bella fainted Aro finally moved.

"ENOUGH!" Aro yelled. His mate in distress was the only thing that mattered to him. "Carlisle help her." Aro ordered as soon as he had everyone's attention.

Carlisle was released from Alecs hold and slowly walked towards the unconscious Bella only to be growled at by the wolves. It was clear they didn't want any of them near her. Jacob was on the floor nudging her body with his large snout trying to wake her.

"Jake please. I will only try to help her." Carlisle said. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

A quick conversation happened between Jake and Sam resulting in Sam leaving and coming back in human form.

"Only you can cross." Sam said as Carlisle crossed over. "But if you try to take her with you we will kill you."

"Understood." Carlisle said. He didn't care he wasn't stupid enough to do something like that.

He checked her breathing and her heart beat. He adjusted her body so she wouldn't be uncomfortable and checked her head for injuries. It was what he thought. Bella's heart couldn't take the stress and it caused her to fall unconscious. She needed to be monitored in the hospital to make sure no damage was done to her heart but he doubted they would take her into town now.

"She's alright but she does need to go to the hospital and have an EKG. There may be heart damage. She's been through a lot in the past year." Carlisle said. James, Victoria, Laurent and now the Volturi were not good for her.

The words cut Aro deep. This was his mate and he had caused this. He had played with her. He threatened her family. She would hate him for eternity.

Jacob growled at Aro when he met his eyes. He didn't like that Aro was staring at Bella.

"We will take care of her." Sam said dismissing the doctor.

Carlisle wanted to offer his help but he knew it wouldn't do anything.

"Where are you taking her?" Aro said not really meaning it as a question. He didn't want them to have his mate.

Jacob growled and was about to attack when a small whimper escaped Bella's lips. It stopped him and Aro from doing anything further to upset her. Aro was doing his best to go against his instinct of simply taking his mate by force. She was his and not the wolfs.

"She is none of your concern." Sam said getting upset and not truly knowing how to continue.

"She is my mate." Aro said voicing the truth out loud. It felt good. He had finally found the woman who was destined to be by his side and rule the vampire world. If she would have him.

Jacob growled and howled at him as if he was speaking. The only think that gave him a clue as to what was happening was when Edward began to curse.

"No. This can't be happening." Edward said as he tried to block out the images from his mind.

Jacob had showed him proposing to Bella and her accepting earlier that day. He also showed him that she was his wolfs chosen mate and that by marking her she and he would be tied together forever.  
Aro touched Edwards head as he was still being held by a guard and saw everything Jacob was sharing.  
His mate was happy and wanted to marry Jacob.

**"Stay the hell away from my mate leech!"** Jacob yelled in his thoughts as he watched Aro stay linked to Edward.

"She isn't yours." Aro yelled back. He wasn't going to lose her to a dog. He still had his pride.

**"I have been by her side and showed her my devotion. I have never placed her in danger or threatened the ones she loved. She chose me. No fucking leech will change that."** Jacob yelled madly beyond reason. Bella's body was the only thing keeping him in place. He wanted nothing more than to rip Aros head off but right now he wasn't the priority.

"She needs medical attention." Aro said trying a different route. He needed to get her away from them and change her. She would be with him once she becomes a vampire as well. She won't be able to resist their bond.

Edward was about to speak on Aros thoughts but Aro gripped his neck tightly enough to shut him up. He wasn't in the mood for insolence.

The man named Paul came out of the woods in human form and began to pick up Bella's unconscious body off of the ground. He climbed on top of Jacobs back with her in his arms and held onto her as Jacob left.  
Aro could only watch with pure hatred in his eyes as he watched his mate disappear from his view. He wanted to go after her but he needed a better time. Right now her health was the most important thing. He needed to regroup with his brothers.

With one last look towards the wolves Aro spoke.  
"This isn't over." Aro said and then was gone.

The area was void of life and sound instantly. Sam hated how they could do that. They suck the life out of everything.

"Double the people on patrols. Triple check everything and hold down the perimeter. They might try to take her by force. Go." Sam said and instantly the wolves left to protect their borders.

Sam ran into the woods enough to not be overheard by leeches and then made several calls to the tribal elders and Billy.

* * *

Old Quil had finished praying to the spirits for guidance and to heal the girl. He knew she was special to the tribe but he still wasn't sure how. He used to think that she might have been destined to be the chosen mate of Jacob but now he wasn't sure. Whatever her role would be only the spirits knew for sure. He just hoped they would enlighten them before things went out of control.

He placed the medicine he had prepared for her on the side table so Jacob could have her take them when she wakes up. He wanted to do more for the girl but Jacob barely let him into the room to pray for her. This would be a difficult time for them.

* * *

Jacob stayed by Bella's side as soon as he brought her to his house. He could barely allow Old Quil to heal her that he couldn't imagine taking her to a hospital. He knew he should since he wanted to ensure she was okay health wise but it was asking too much of the man and the wolf at the moment.

_Why?  
Why now?  
We were happy. We were going to start a life together._ Jacob thought as he envisioned Bella walking down the aisle in a white dress happily accepting to be his wife. Chasing their children around the back yard. It was so clear to him. But just like that it was gone. One look. One fucking look from that leech and she wasn't his anymore. His wolf mourned its loss. It knew of the pain of not being with its mate would be. Sam had felt it when Emily rejected him. They had both been through hell. He couldn't ask Bella to go through that for his sake. He didn't care if the leech suffered only if Bella did.

Jacob held her as he heard her heart beat. Every beat soothing and killing him at the same time. The leech would stop that beautiful sound one day. He would turn her.

* * *

Bella was in her own personal hell. She could see her future with Jacob vanish with one word uttered from the last person she expected to say it. She found it cruel to have been given a second chance only to have it ripped away from her at the last moment. She loved Jake. She knew that. Aro Volturi did absolutely nothing for her. She couldn't be his mate. Mates are attracted to each other. She had learned that from both vampires and wolves.

She despised him more now. He had threatened her and her family and now he's her mate. No way in hell she would ever love him. She and Jacob have fought through so much to let it end like this. She was Jakes and no one else's.  
She wished to tell Jake this but she still couldn't wake up. Apart of her didn't want to wake up. She was a coward and the possibility of facing rejection from Jake scared her.

* * *

Bella awoke to an overbearing heat along her left side. The moment she stirred she felt something beside her move and the familiar touch told her it was Jake. She could tell he was worked up since his temperature was higher than normal. No doubt from the events of earlier.

"Jake are you okay?" Bella asked cupping his face with her hand.

Jake leaned into her touch. His body relaxed with the feel of her skin on his.

"No." Jake replied honestly. What good would it do to lie now?

"Jake I'm so sorry." Bella said sobbing. She felt it was her fault. Things just happen because of her.

"It's not your fault Bells. Its life's." Jake said defeated. He didn't know what to do.

"I don't want this." Bella said. "I want you. Nothing has changed that." Bella said as she looked into Jacobs's eyes.

"How?" Jacob asked confused. The pull of the imprint is too strong to resist or deny. How could Bella not feel something towards the leech.

"I don't love him." Bella said slowly now letting the words sink in. She didn't want him. She felt nothing romantic toward Aro.

"Are you sure?" Jacob said with slight hope.

"Positive. I love you." Bella said as she gazed into his eyes.

"That's all that matters to me." Jacob said as he held her in his arms. Deep down in the pit of his stomach he knew he would end up getting hurt but he didn't care. Bella was worth it. He would walk through hell and back just so she could be happy even if it wasn't with him.

* * *

"The bond is unmistakable. She is your mate." Marcus said with a slight upturn to one side of his lips. It was as close as he could muster to a smile.

"Congratulations brother." Caius said happily. He was glad Aro had finally found his mate. He knew what it felt like to have Athenadora and wished the same on Aro.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Aro said to no one in particular. He would have never guessed that she would be his mate. He remembered the first time he saw her in young Edward Cullen's memories. He knew so much about her now thanks to the Cullen family. Now he just has to figure out a way to get through all of his obstacles.

"What's wrong brother?" Caius asked concerned. His brother should be happy.

"I threatened her and her loved ones remember?" Aro said with all seriousness.

"Ah that, well she is your mate, she will eventually forgive you." Caius said dismissing his brothers' preoccupations.

"She is engaged to a wolf of all things and I am married. This isn't exactly an ideal situation." Aro said.

"Sulpicia knew that one day one of you might find your mate. She knew it was a risk. She will understand brother." Caius said. "As for the dog I suggest you make sure she never thinks of him again. I'm sure you can think of a way to occupy her mind for the first few decades." Caius said with a mischievous smirk.

"And then there's the matter of her health." Aro said. "I won't risk changing her if her heart is too weak."

"We have all the money in the world and all of the means to ensure she will be healthy enough to change. Don't worry so much, the mating bond is irresistible." Caius said as he laid a hand on Aros' shoulder reassuringly.

"You're right. I guess I am just nervous. I wasn't expecting this." Aro said smiling. He was being rather silly, of course she wouldn't resist their bond. Everything and everyone else would become secondary to him.

Caius smiled and returned to his seat next to Marcus and their game of chess. They currently inhabited a remote house just outside of Forks.

* * *

There was a small gathering in Billy's house by 12. Bella and Jacob had come up with a story to tell Charlie if he discovered that Bella had not gone to school that day. Now they were trying to figure out their next move. It was clear that Aro and his coven would not leave without her and Bella was adamant about wanting to help the Cullen's. Jacob didn't care about them. As far as he was concerned this was their fault. Had they killed Victoria then Aro would have never come in the first place. They ruined everything by returning to Forks.

"I don't know what to do." Bella said. She really didn't.

"We just have to take this one day at a time." Jacob said as he held her hand.

Jacob replayed their last conversation over in his mind. He told her everything. He told her about the ancient writings and of marking. How he found a way to be with her forever as long as she willingly accepted it. She was thrilled for a moment until he told her that there were consequences. He read in a journal that marking came with a price but before he could read more the pages were missing. The old book was already unraveled so the pages were probably somewhere in the files.

Bella said she didn't care that he should mark her but he couldn't do it. He wanted to know what the catch was before he proceeded. He wouldn't gamble with her life just to save himself some pain. He wanted to be 100% sure.

"I hope we have the time." Bella said snapping Jake back to reality.

"We will." Jacob said as he squeezed her hand. "We won't give up."

"Are you two coming back in here or are we going to have to drag you out?" Seth screamed from the living room.

Bella and Jake smiled and walked towards them. Seth, Sam and Quil were the only ones in the house at the moment. The rest refused to stop patrolling. They didn't trust the leeches one bit.

"How are you two?" Seth asked cautiously.

"We're fine Seth." Bella replied with a kind smile. "I don't feel anything for Aro. I love Jake and he knows it." Bella replied.

"So the leech made a mistake?" Seth asked confused.

"I don't know what happened with him but I don't feel a thing." Bella replied. She and Jake think that it might be a trick on the Volturi part to get her. It was the only thing that made sense since they know that mates are drawn to each other.

"Well that's a relief." Sam said. He hated thinking of Bella becoming one of them but he was still cautious.

"Do you know more about where they went?" Jake asked.

"They left the forks area but we can't go further without spreading ourselves out too thin. We can do it but if they attack one of us then reinforcements will be a while away." Sam said. He wouldn't risk the packs safety.

"Then we should just stick to patrolling the reservation." Jake said. He wanted to include Forks but his people were first. Besides he doubted that the leeches would attack the entire town.

"That doesn't solve the problem. We have to find a way to make them leave or more kids will turn." Bella said. She hated the idea of more kids turning because of her.

"I have the same fear." Sam said. "But there isn't much we can do. They have more numbers and gifted vampires. Not to mention all the information Aro got from the Cullen's."

It hurt Bella to think of them. She wanted to help them somehow.

"I need to talk to him." Bella said.

"NO!" Jake yelled getting upset. Sam quickly stood up and was by his side. He knew Jake had had too many close calls.

"Hear me out Jake." Bella said stroking his arm. "I only meant by phone. I don't want to go anywhere near him. I want to tell him that I feel nothing for him and that I am happy here with you. I will ask him to leave." Bella said. "It's worth a try."

Jake stayed quiet for a long time. He kept thinking of ways to refute her plan but in reality it was the only thing they had. They couldn't fight the entire coven and endanger everyone around them. HE really hated the idea though.

"Jake?" Bella asked. He hadn't said or moved.

"I don't like it Bells. He won't let you go. He says you're his mate." Jake said. He didn't like being vulnerable in front of the guys but they see inside his head anyways so screw it.

"We have to try something. They won't stay away forever." Bella said.

"Alright." Jake finally said as he looked towards his brothers. "But we hear everything."

Bella smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said.

* * *

(Thursday May 17th 2 pm)

Bella was nervous. The guys had coached her on what to say and what to be adamant about but the nauseas feeling still wouldn't leave her. She didn't know how Aro would react or what the consequences of pushing him away would be but she had to try. She still loved Jacob.

"I'm ready."Bella said as she held the phone in her hand with Aros number on the screen.

"I'm right here Bells." Jake said as he held her hand.

Bella pressed the 'call' button and held the phone to her ear. She was going to put it on speaker but the guys could hear anyways.

"Bella?" Aro answered.

"Yes." Bella replied. Her nerves were very apparent in her voice.

"Are you alright? Do you want us to come get you?" Aro said.

Jake squeezed a pillow in his hands. He was trying very hard not to yell at the moment.

"NO. I am fine." Bella said scared. She did not want vampires rampaging through the reservation.

"No?" Aro asked surprised.

"Why did you say mate when you saw me?" Bella asked getting to the point. She needed to know.

"Because you are my mate. Our bond manifested the moment I looked into your eyes. My brother confirmed it." Aro said.

"Marcus? He sees bonds right?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I saw it as well. We are mates. Don't you feel it?" Aro asked.

"No. I don't feel anything towards you." Bella said and mentally checked her emotions as well to ensure nothing had changed.

"What. That's impossible." Aro said in disbelief.

"It's true. I don't feel anything romantic towards you. I love Jacob and he is the man I am going to marry." Bella said.

"You're lying. The wolves must be manipulating you. No one can resist the Mating bond. Don't worry love I won't let them keep hurting you." Aro said before he hung up.

Bella was staring at the phone with wide eyes.

"Oh god." She said.

"Fuck." Seth said.

"What is he going to do?" Bella said to one in particular.

"We need to get to the treaty line now." Sam said. "Bella is coming with us. Maybe hearing it from her directly will change his mind."

Jake for once agreed to take Bella to the leech. It would probably tear the reservation apart to get to her.  
Everyone went outside and Bella waited behind a tree until everyone had shifted. When Jake came for her she got on his back and held on tight as he high tailed it to the treaty line. They didn't know how far they were but they would prefer to be safe.

It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of the vampires approaching and fast. Bella was in front of the wolves with Jake and Sam in human form. They made sure to tell her to get down if they needed to shift.

The vampires stopped all together with the kings in front and Aro looking angry until he saw Bella.

"Bella come to me." Aro said as he held out his hands.

It was weird. She never thought she would be in this position.

"No." Bella said. She was so afraid now.

"What did you do to her?" Aro demanded when he saw Bella hold onto Jake. He was jealous.

"Nothing. She doesn't feel anything for you." Jake said.

"That's not possible." Aro yelled.

Marcus looked as if he was concentrating and then he looked astonished.  
"Impossible." Marcus said.

Aro turned to his brother and touched his hand. Aros eyes went wide.

"What did you see?" Bella asked. She hated not knowing things when they related to her.

Aro was shaking. He didn't want to tell her so Bella decided to play dirty. Everyone else had enhanced abilities so being sneaky isn't cheating just leveling the field.

"Aro." Bella said.

Aro turned to her when she called him. He wanted to go to her.

"Aro what did you see." Bella asked him as she maintained eye contact. If he felt the mating pull then he would tell her otherwise he was lying. It was a long shot.

"We do have a mating bond but its only flowing from me to you." Aro said.

Bella didn't understand. How does a bond only flow in one direction? Doesn't it connect two people and affect them the same. Why was it different for them?

"How is that possible?" Bella asked. She didn't know what that meant. Maybe the bond was a mistake or someone might be manipulating it.

"I don't know." Aro said. For a moment he looked as if he was vulnerable but that quickly vanished. "It doesn't matter. You are my mate and you are coming to Volterra with us."

"The hell she is." Jake yelled tired of the leech's insolence.

"Stop." Bella yelled. "No one can make decisions for me when it come to my life." She said looking at both Jake and Aro. "Are you sure we have a real mating bond. Could someone be manipulating it?" She asked.

The three kings looked pensive. No such gift was heard of. Not even Chelsea could manipulate the bonds between mates.

"It's real. My brother confirmed it." Aro said. He didn't want to admit the possibility of someone manipulating his mating bond.

"Then we have to come to the conclusion that this bond is wrong." Bella said as she motioned between them.

"That's not possible." Aro repeated. He didn't want to think that there was a mistake.

"Well it has to be since I don't love you." Bella said. The words sounded harsh in her ears. Mates were something both sides cherished above everything. "I'm sorry." Bella said as she squeezed Jakes hand to reassure him.

"Let me see for myself." Aro asked.

Jake and the rest of the pack growled. They didn't like what he was asking for.

"You mean let you read me?" Bella asked nervous.

"Yes, let me see for myself that there is nothing there." Aro said. Deep within him he was hoping she was lying. He was also hoping for their attraction to blossom when they touch. He wasn't going to let his own mate get away. The ramifications of having her far away from him were too great.

Jake ensnared Bella in his arms as soon as Aro spoke. He wasn't going to let her anywhere near the leech.

"Jake." Bella said as she looked him in the eyes. "Let him see that I only love you."

The words stung Aro. He knew that she had a life and a love before they met but the fact that she still rejects him cuts deep. She was supposed to be his mate. The one person who would be by his side for eternity.

"Alright I will let you read me." Bella said and Aro became elated. "But Jake is coming to the treaty line with me and you can only read me. Not him, I want your word." Bella said. The packs secrets must be maintained and she wanted to see if he could be trusted.

"Very well my dear. I give you my word." Aro said liking to be able to call her something endearing. He then told his brothers and the guard to stay behind. No one liked it especially Jane and Renata.

The three of them made their way to the treaty line. Jake made sure to have his hands firmly grasping Bella's waist. He wasn't going to let him rip her out of his arms. Aro wanted to rip her from his arms and then have his coven kill everyone but the thought of having her hate him for eternity didn't sound good. He wanted to know why she could refuse him.

Bella was nervous when she stood face to face with Aro Volturi. He looked to be in his late twenties physically but he had this aura of wisdom that only came with age. His skin had a slight chalky parlor. The closest she could compare it to would be the skin of an onion, frail, but surely it was not the case. His eyes were blood red and they also had this slight milky film to them. His hair was as black as tar and went slightly farther than his shoulders. He was so close to her. It was unnerving to be so close to someone who wants to rip her away from the people she loves.

Aro held out his hand to her. He wanted to know what she felt against his own skin. He craved her touch.  
Bella raised her hand to her chest and took a moment to prepare herself. She was so scared. After a deep breath she extended her hand and placed it on top of Aros. He quickly then placed his other hand on top of hers and stared at their hands. She could tell that this moment meant more to him than to her. His expression changed and he looked to be concentrating harder. Strangely his touch wasn't as cold as Edwards. Aro felt almost normal to her. She didn't know what to make of it.

"I don't see anything." Aro finally said after a while.

"Nothing at all?" Bella asked turning their hands side to side as if there was something wrong on the surface.

"You're gift is strong in human form. You are a shield my dear. You can block my gift as well as Edwards." Aro said.

At the mention of the Cullen's Bella reacted.  
"What did you do with the Cullen's?" She quickly asked. The thought of Emmett in pain shattered her heart.

Aro was taken aback by her interest in them but he remembered her bond to them. She may not love them the way she used to but she still didn't wish them ill will.  
"They are to be executed for breaking the law." Aro said. Their laws were clear on the matter.

Bella jerked her hand back and began to cry.  
"Emmett no." She sobbed as she retreated deeper into Jacobs's arms.

The action hurt Aro. He had held his mate only to have her recoil from him by his actions. Then to further torture him he sees her find comfort in his mortal enemy. She should need him not Jacob.

Jacob shushed in her ear in a soothing tone to calm her. Bella still sobbed calling out Emmett's name.

"He means that much to you?" Aro asked.

"Yes, I wish you could have seen it for yourself. I love him like a big brother. He and Rose are family." She said through tears as she looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Did you not feel anything between us when we held hands?" Aro asked changing the subject. He needed to know now more than ever what she felt.

"No. I still love Jake and only Jake." Bella said as she held onto Jake.

"I don't understand how this could be." Aro said. He was trying to stay strong. His coven was undoubtedly trying to figure out what was going on as well.  
"I know how I feel about you."

"Are you sure that there isn't a vampire out there manipulating this. This could just be a way to weaken you or distract you or hurt us. How else could a mating bond not work?" Bella said giving him some of her theories.

"A valid point although I have never come across a vampire with such a gift." Aro said.

"Oh. Just a theory I guess." Bella said as she wiped her tears away and tried to regain her composure. "What now then?" Bella asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. This has never happened before." Aro replied.

"I don't suppose that we can go back to how things were before you arrived." Bella said with slight humor.

"That glass has shattered." Aro said with slight amusement as well. He didn't want to go back to how things used to be. He wanted her.

"I figured." Bella said sadly.

"I think the best course of action would be for my brothers and I to discuss the situation further." Aro said. "Maybe Marcus can see if someone really is manipulating the bond between us."

Bella nodded. She wanted him to realize that she didn't love him and just leave.

"I will contact you with what we decide." Aro said as he walked away from her and returned to his brothers' side. "Good bye for now Bella." With that he was gone.

"I want to go home." Bella said exhausted. She needed to lie down.

"Let's go." Jake said as he carried her into the woods.

Jake took Bella home on his bike as soon as they all got back to the reservation and the pack had checked out her house beforehand. Bella went upstairs and climbed into bed and fell into deep sleep. She was vaguely aware that Jacob was there with her for a while. Today had been draining and it still wasn't over.

* * *

"This is ludicrous." Caius said as he and his brothers argued. The guard had been sent away for privacy.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" Aro said. He wanted Bella but he didn't want to take her if there was a chance that she wasn't his mate. He wanted to know why she didn't feel for him what a mate should be experiencing. He knew since he had read thousands of vampires in 3000 years that he knew exactly how they both should be feeling. Even when a vampire's mate is human they still feel a pull towards their mate.

"Brother no vampire could do what you are suggesting." Caius said. He just wanted them to kill the 'dogs' and take his new sister back home with them and be done with this.

"So I should just turn her and risk having her hate me for eternity. I don't think so. I want her happy with me because she WANTS me." Aro said. He hated being cast aside for a wolf. This isn't how his mate should be reacting. It more sense with every passing minute that she wasn't his mate but rather a pawn in another's scheme. He had amassed many enemies that undoubtedly one or more of them could be manipulating this situation.

"This is just an insecurity brother. Marcus has looked and looked and he can't see a difference between your bond and mine with our mates." Caius said. He figured Aro didn't want to have his pride wounded but they were past this. To leave a queen behind would expose them and that was unthinkable.

"We can argue for days Caius but my mind has been made up." Aro said getting tired of the endless loop they had created.

"You are making a mistake." Caius said. A good verbal brawl was stimulating but this was infuriating.

"Can we just move on and discuss the Cullen's then?" Aro asked changing the conversation.

"No." Caius replied petulant.

"Seriously." Aro said.

"You want to spare them simply because your mate has a weakness for them." Caius replied.

"If she is my mate then I will not jeopardize her happiness. Besides no other vampires know of her aside from the Denali clan and they don't know how involved they are with her. They made sure to stay out of it. The Cullen's won't say a word if they want to continue living and it will make her happy to see me spare them. Looking good in her eyes can't hurt to repair the damage I made with my big mouth." Aro said as he thought back to how he threatened her.

"That is still no reason to spare them!" Caius yelled. "We must uphold the law."

"You're just saying that because you want to kill Carlisle." Aro replied. His brother had simply pleasures.

"You should as well since it was his coven that nearly killed her." Caius replied.

Aro glared at Caius. He was very aware of everything that had happened because of the Cullen's. "I know that brother. I said we wouldn't kill them. I never said we wouldn't hurt them first. I was thinking of a full week of Jane's and Alec's power on them."

"I do like that." Caius replied. He knew firsthand how Jane's power felt. "I still say it is too merciful."

"Anything aside from death is too merciful for you." Aro replied. He was happy he could change his brothers' mind.

"Fine. Just make sure the gesture isn't lost on your mate." Caius said walking away. "You might also want to talk to the guard. This turn of events seems to have taken its toll on them. They should know what you decide in regards to her. She is their new queen after all."

Aro paused to digest his brothers' words. The guard must be handled with a firm hand. They would never dare gossip about him since they know he would eventually find out or a guard member would report them first. He did however need to set them straight. His elite guard would be very uneasy since they are the ones tasked with guarding the royal members. Jane would be the most vocal.

Aro made his way to where his guard had left to give them privacy. They needed to know his intensions.

* * *

(Thursday May 17th 4 pm)

Bella's dreams were nightmares that had her tossing and turning back and forth the entire time. She couldn't stop dreaming of being torn away from her life here in forks. She had already hurt everyone so badly when she went into a zombie state after Edward that she refused to do that again.

When she finally woke up she was alone. Jake left her a text saying that he would be patrolling but he wouldn't be far away. It gave her some comfort to know that she was alone. She really needed time to think things through.

She knew in her heart that she didn't love Aro Volturi. How could she? He threatened her and used her mother against her. She could never love someone so evil. She didn't know him but she knew enough. He was not her mate.

(buzz buzz)

Bella looked down at her screen and saw that a text from Aro had come in. Her heart raced with fear. _Speak of the devil._ She thought. She debated whether or not to open it but eventually chose to see what he could possibly want now.

**My dearest Isabella  
I wanted to let you know that in regards to the Cullen's my brothers and I have come to a decision to let them live after a week with us. I made an exception to our laws since causing you pain is not my desire. This is however the only time I will do this for them. If they break the law again I will not be merciful, even for you. They will still be punished but they will live and be allowed to return after a week.**

**Aro.**

Bella was speechless. She didn't know what to think. She was happy that they would be spared and given a second chance. It was at least one less thing she would worry about. Now all she had left to do was to get rid of him. One gesture wasn't enough to stop loving Jake. Besides it was the decent thing to do so he shouldn't expect a prize for it.

Bella decided to still thank him for what he did. She wasn't going to be rude since he could still change his mind and kill them.

**Thank you for letting them live. I can honestly say that it puts my mind and heart at ease knowing that they will return. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Emmett again. Thank you, again.**

**Bella.**

She hit send and held her breath. She wished she could rewrite it and make it sound less affectionate. She was going to show these messages to Jake and she didn't want him to think that there was anything going on between her and Aro.

**I will do anything to bring you happiness. I know that you said that you feel nothing towards me but I cannot say the same. I still don't know what to do in regards to our bond but rest assured that it is our top priority.**

Bella cringed at the text. She didn't want him to talk to her as if she will eventually fall madly in love with him. He had done enough to ensure that she could never want to be with a man who treats people as objects and only uses them to fit his will. More importantly she didn't like that they still hadn't come to a conclusion as to what they are going to do. She wanted an answer now and not a moment later.

* * *

Jake had just finished reading the forwarded conversation Bella had with Aro and he was livid. He leaves her to sleep in peace and that bastard messaged her. He can't take his eyes off of her for a moment without having a leech try to take her. He took his anger out on a few unlucky trees and boulders. It didn't help.

Jake told Bella that he would go to her house as soon as he was done with his shift and to not talk to Aro anymore. She said she would be waiting for him. When he shifted back and let the pack see into his mind most of them were surprisingly quiet. Paul was even positive telling Jake that Bella wasn't hiding anything and that she sounded aloof in her texts. It helped him to know he had their support.

He wanted those retched things off of their land. Jake focused entirely on patrolling and ensuring that there wasn't a trace anywhere near them. A part of him hoped for a fight, he would love nothing more than to kill Aro Volturi.

* * *

**I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I have many things coming up so it may be a while.**

**Everyone's reviews have been overwhelming. In a good way.**  
**So many people want me to continue this as an Aro/Bella story.  
****Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Let me know in the reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

(Thursday May 17th evening)

Bella had stayed in her bedroom until she heard Charlie downstairs. She didn't know if he was aware of her skipping school or not. She was hoping he didn't since it would mean one less thing for her to worry about.

"Bella. Get down here." Charlie yelled from downstairs.

_Damn._ She thought. She decided to stick to her lie.

"I can't." Bella yelled from upstairs quickly putting together the scene she had prepared for.

She wrapped herself under the covers and had a heating pad placed on her abdomen. The one thing Charlie wouldn't question is her female needs.

Charlie stomped upstairs upset. He didn't like Bella being so blatantly disrespectful. He walked into her room and was taken aback.

"What happened?" Charlie asked not sure of why she looked sick with her room looking a mess. He sort of expected Jacob to be somewhere hiding. At least then he knew what to do.

"What do you mean?" Bella replied sounding in pain.

"The school called and said you never showed up." Charlie said. "Did you think skipping wouldn't get back to me?"

"I wasn't skipping. I made it to school but then I had an accident and had to come home." Bella replied. She was hoping Charlie was getting the hint.

"What accident. Why are you in bed? Did you fall?" Charlie asked.

"No dad, I had an accident." Bella said emphasizing the last word.

Charlie still didn't get it since he had a confused look on his face.

"Ugh. My period dad. I got my period." Bella said. She didn't want to lie but it was the one thing he wouldn't question.

Charlie became flustered and turned red. He didn't know what to say. "Oh. You, um. I understand. You need anything?"

"I'm better now. I was meaning to go back but I couldn't take the pain. Some months are worse than others." Bella said and Charlie just waved his hands for her to stop.

"Okay. I'll call the school and explain what happened. Why didn't you call me though?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't really move and then after some Midol's I fell asleep. I'm sorry dad." Bella said holding her abdomen.

"Its fine I understand. So do you think you will be able to go to school tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Honestly no. I don't want to be clutching my stomach the whole day or fall asleep on my desk from the Midol's. Can I stay home again?" Bella asked making sure to look and sound miserable.

"Sure no problem. I'll tell the school. I'm glad it was nothing else." Charlie said.

"I wouldn't skip school dad. I kind of wish I had gone to the store though." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked unsure of what she could want right now besides ice cream.

"I need supplies dad." Bella said. Inside she was mortified at what she was saying but she needed to buy time.

"Oh. I um. I can call Sue to buy some." Charlie said turning beet red now. He did not want to go to the store for that.

"It's okay dad I already took care of it. Jake is bringing me what I need." Bella said.

"Poor Jake." Charlie said mortified for the boy.

"Dad no. I wouldn't have Jake buy that for me. I called Emily and she got me what I needed. She is going to give Jake the bag and he will bring it to me later today. No guy has to go down that aisle." Bella said with a smile at Charlie's body language. He was very uncomfortable.

"Oh, well good. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience for Emily." Charlie said but he was glad she did buy them. He didn't want to have an awkward conversation with the employees at the store about this.

"No she was happy to help. She's a great friend." Bella said. "Can we order pizza? I don't think I can cook today." Bella said changing to topic to give Charlie an out.

"Yeah I'll go order one right now." Charlie said and left the room quickly.

Bella let out a long breath. That was intense. Whoever was outside was undoubtedly laughing their ass off. Now she just had to have Jacob bring something in a paper bag to complete the lie. The good thing is that now she has tomorrow away from school so the Volturi couldn't get her there. She wanted Aro to make up his mind now and tell her what he was planning on doing.

She wanted her life to go back to how it was before him. She wanted to plan a future with Jake and not have this looming over them. She had spent countless nights terrified of him imprinting that the thought of someone doing that one her never once crossed her mind.

Life has a twisted sense of humor.

* * *

One of the guys filled Jake in on Bella's interaction with Charlie. He had a good laugh when he heard it. At least one good thing happened today. He went home and changed into a decent set of clothes and put some extra clothes and food in a brown bag. He rode his bike to Bella's house and waited for Charlie to open the door for him. When Charlie saw him he looked at the bag first and simply pointed up the stairs.

"Go ahead." Charlie said as he let Jake in. He didn't want to make small talk at the moment.

"Thanks Charlie." Jake said.

Jake smirked when Charlie turned around. He had to admit that this was a great lie to use in an emergency. No questions asked.

Jake knocked on Bella's door and went in when he heard her call him. She was lying in bed with her head in the pillow. Jake could tell she was very embarrassed.

"I have your lady items." Jake said as he held up the bag trying not to laugh as he said it.

"Shut up." Bella said through the pillow.

"It's okay Bells." Jake said. "You had to lie."

"I know that I just didn't want to." Bella said looking at him. It was necessary but she didn't have to like it.

"Move over." Jake said getting into bed with her. He rested his back on the headboard and Bella cuddled into his side.

"How's the pack?" Bella asked.

"They're patrolling. No one wants to get distracted. Sam worked out a schedule and had the elders dismiss everyone from school. Well those of us who are still in school." Jake said. He used to like not going to class but he misses it now. It's one of the few things he got to do that made him feel normal.

"You can't keep this pace up forever. You will kill yourselves." Bella said trying not to cry. A part of her wishes she never met Edward Cullen.

"Bells we were made for this, remember?" Jake said. The pack takes their purpose with pride.

"I know but you shouldn't have to." Bella replied.

"Bells vampires exist throughout the entire world. We would have run into them eventually." Jake replied. He could see how the Volturi would have eventually heard of them.

"Fine. But I will feel better when I see everyone take a break." Bella said. She always kept the pack on the front of her mind. She never wanted them to go without food or rest. They do so much.

Jake kissed her head. He loved how good she was at taking everyone's feelings and wellbeing into consideration. He couldn't help but feel that she would have been the best Alphas Mate ever. Trying to stop that line of thinking he changed gears.  
"So, any other messages?" He asked.

Bella smirked. "No." She knew it wasn't a laughing matter but she loved it when he was jealous. She always felt like she was too plain for him and she had heard many girls say so. It's nice to know he get jealous.

"Good." Jake exhaled. He didn't know he was holding his breath. "Do you know when they might leave?"

"If it was up to me they would have left already." Bella replied deflecting his original question. She didn't want to tell him what she really thought.

"I hate not knowing what is going to happen next." Jake replied.

"Me too." Bella said as she held him tighter.  
Jake was her rock and now he feels like a boat floating away from her.

They stayed on the bed for a few minutes in perfect bliss until Charlie yelled for them to come and eat. They went ahead and ate with Charlie making idle conversation. They both needed the distraction. After eating they went back upstairs and held onto each other as if they would never get another chance to do so. The only thing keeping Bella from forgetting her worries was the cold metal touching her chest. Jakes ring would not let her forget.

* * *

Jane was staring at the ground. She was scrutinizing every spec she could make out. She was trying but failing to distract herself. Her master had just spoken to the entire coven assuring them that everything was fine. They were simply trying to figure out the best way to proceed.

Every fiber in her being told Jane to go back to the small town and simply take her new queen and bring her to her master so he could be happy. Sure she would get punished but she would bring them together. She couldn't understand why her new mistress was lying about the bond. If Master Marcus said the bond was real then she was lying. Her heart ached when she saw the way her master looked when her new mistress recoiled from him over a Cullen! A Cullen! Those vile vampires were not like them. They turned away from their natural diet and desperately tried to be humans again. It was pathetic. But if her new mistress loved them then she would learn to tolerate them.

Jane kicked the ground and unearthed more things to study. Her new mistress wasn't overly beautiful but she would be once she changed. She was pretty in a plain way but then again that must be what her master liked since she was his mate. So then she was perfect. It would be interesting to see how she would fit into their life. Her views might be different since the Cullen's seem to have had an influence on her.

Jane huffed and turned her gaze to the sky. She hadn't seen her much but a look was all she needed thanks to her perfect vampire memory. Besides she was too busy focusing on the 'dogs' she had brought with her. She had to admit that her mistress was resourceful. First she had a coven of vampires and then a pack of wolves wrapped around her finger. It was impressive.

She wished her Masters told them to go get her now. She hated to see her master without his mate. She knew the pull he felt towards her was stronger now since he touched her hand.

"It's rude to spy brother." Jane said when she felt Alec coming near her. It was a twin thing.

"Don't say that dear sister. Most of our duties involve us spying on someone." Alec replied.

"Funny." Jane replied without humor.

"What seems to be bothering you?" Alec asked even though he knew the answer. Jane could never stand it when Master Aro was upset.

"How could she deny him?" Jane asked.

"I do not know. No one has an idea actually. They mostly believe it must be the wolves." Alec replied. "Although." He started turning pensive.

Jane looked at him trying to read his mind.

"It could be her shield. If she could block Edward Cullen and Master Aro then maybe her gift is blocking the mating bond."Alec said.

"That's ridiculous." Jane replied upset. "The mating bond is absolute. Both sides feel it and both sides are drawn to each other. Even If she is a shield it would not be this strong in human form and it definitely could not stop it from flowing in both directions." Jane said. "It must be a vampire we haven't heard of who has the gift of bond manipulation like Chelsea only ten times more powerful."

"Perhaps." Alec replied. "Or she could simply be lying and have incredible self control to hide how she feels."

"I hope that is not the case. It will only hurt our master." Jane replied. She didn't want to dislike her new mistress. Whatever made Master Aro happy made her happy.

"Let's return to the others. I fear they will continue to gossip if we are not there to remind them of their place." Alec said with a small smile.

Jane returned it and stood. She did enjoy putting other people in their place.

* * *

Aro was staring at his phone hoping that Bella would reply. He wanted to talk to her but he would settle for a written conversation. He wanted to have one of the guards hack into her phone and computer to spy on her and see exactly what she is doing but that was wrong. He didn't want to make the same mistake as Edward Cullen and end up losing his mate. The foolish boy made a choice without her input and ended up pushing her into the arms of a wolf.

A part of him wished he hadn't touched Bella since now the pull of the bond is stronger. The other part is still rejoicing from touching her hand. Even though it was a short embrace he didn't regret it completely. He would take the pain.

Aro was on uncharted territory now. He always got what he wanted one way or another but now he can't simply take what he wants. Having to consider his mates feelings was new and unnerving. Even with Sulpicia he never relied on her input. She could tell him whatever she wanted but in the end he would do whatever he desired. Bella was different. He wouldn't be able to simply lock her in the tower like he and Caius had done with their wives in the past. If Bella is resistant to their bond now then locking her away would only solidify her hatred towards him. Aro didn't want to consider allowing her to live among the coven. She would be best protected in the tower but he also didn't want to deny her. What if Corins' power didn't work on her? What if it repelled her if she ever found out he tried to use it on her?

Aro let out a huff in frustration. He hated this! He had never had to go through so much trouble before. Then again this was for his mate. Anything he did for her would be worth it. Sparing the Cullen's even felt fine just to have her happy. The look of utter dread and pain was physically sickening to him when she cried in agony over their fate. Another good thing is that he didn't have to kill his only friend in the world.

_This is madness!_ Aro yelled internally. He kept a calm face on the outside to hide his inner turmoil. He needed to be with her. He wanted to know everything about her. What did she like? Her favorite colors. Her favorite music. Everything. Without his gift he felt at a loss. His own mate was shielded from him. It only made him want to be by her side more. He wanted to see for himself what kind of person she was.

Aro focused his mind and came up with a plan. It was time for a change.

* * *

**I was able to write two chapters for this story. It was actually 2 but it was super long. I hope I keep finding these little breaks so I can focus on writing more.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is going to be sooo long. I got inspired and simply couldn't stop. I could have stretched it out by cutting it in half but this was too good to split up.**

**Also I am so sorry that I didn't clear up that Bella does know that the Volturi killed Victoria. In the end of chapter 18, I believe, the Cullen's called the pack and told them of Alice's vision of the Volturi coming. In that call they told them of Victoria. I didn't mention it because I accidentally overlooked that part. Plus Victoria isn't something Bella would worry about since she was already dead and the Volturi were a much bigger problem at the moment. I could have addressed it in this chapter but I decided against it since I didn't want to ruin a paragraph by bringing her up again.**

* * *

(Thursday night)

Jake had left before 8 p.m. since he could hear Charlie getting restless. He said he was going to bring Bella 'something' she asked for tomorrow and Charlie simply waved his hand for him to stop explaining. They all said their goodbyes and Jake snuck back into the house a few minutes later.

They mostly remained silent since Charlie was still in the house. They just held each other.

"I do love you Jake." Bella said.

"I know." Jake replied not knowing where that came from.

"I think you need me to say it more now." She said.

Jake simply held her harder. She was so in tuned with his emotions. He didn't want to think of a day he would have to let her go. Why did life have to be so unfair to him?

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him when she saw his demeanor change.

"I'd rather not say." He replied.

"Please. We can't keep anything from one another Jake, not after what happened." She pleaded having a very good idea what he refused to say.

"I'm thinking of the day I will have to let you go." Jake said. His voice was void of any emotion. The wolf in him howled in pain at the thought of losing her.

"Jake that won't happen." She said but was cut off from continuing.

Jake took a deep breath, and then he let it all out.

"All my life I have had the people I love leave me. I have become so used to it. But when you became a part of my life I vowed to never let you leave it. I don't know how to keep that vow now. If the bond ever 'corrects' itself and you fall for him then it will cause you pain to be away from him. Every part of me is screaming at me to take you far away. To hold off the future for as long as I can. The wolf is enraged Bells. He wants to kill him and destroy everything in its path to keep you. It's willing to place everyone's lives in danger for you. I don't want to lose you but I don't want to destroy the tribe either. A mate will stop at nothing. It nearly killed Sam, I don't want it to kill you." He said.

The air was pungent with salt and fear. Bella was weeping in his arms. He knew it. She had already known that as well. They were both living a lie.

"I don't want that. I just want you." Bella said as she wept. Faith was cruel.

"So do I." He replied.

They stayed in each other's arms until Bella was in deep sleep. Jacob held her the entire time committing her to memory. He could never imagine meeting someone else. She would always be his true love. If the spirits ever decided to pity him and send him an imprint he would still be in love her. His wolf agreed within him. The spirits must have a plan for them. He prayed they did. Something good must come from all of this misery.

* * *

(Friday May 18th morning)

Bella woke up alone in bed. She was sad but then smelled eggs and toast. She looked at the time and knew it couldn't be Charlie.

"Come down for breakfast." Jake yelled. He had heard her wake up.

Bella smiled and went to the bathroom to fix herself. She liked this. She used the bathroom and washed her hands, face and teeth. She picked up her hair since it was a tangled mess. Her necklace popped up out of her shirt when she raised her arms. She felt like it was mocking her as she looked at it in the mirror. She had been so happy a day ago. Her future was full of possibilities. Bella tucked the necklace back into her shirt and walked downstairs.

Jake was waiting for her with his signature smile on his face. She loved it.

"I left a little after you fell asleep for my patrol shift but I was able to make it back in time for breakfast." Jake said as he handed her a plate.

"Good for me then." Bella said as she sat down on the table to eat.

(Time skip)

Jake had to leave since patrol shifts had doubled now. Bella was okay with it. She understood. No one in the pack wanted a leech to trespass onto their borders.

Bella simply watched TV or stayed up in her room using the computer. She tried very hard to keep busy and not go crazy by the events of last night or the last few days. She wanted so desperately to put Jakes fears to rest but if she was being honest with herself she knew she couldn't. Jake had made a valid point. What if the bond 'corrected' itself? What then? She hated to think of herself with Aro. He was so EVIL. She knew he was evil the first time they spoke but his actions made it much more apparent. His physical appearance doesn't help either. Physically he was in his late twenties, maybe, but up close he looked different. He looks like he is decaying. His skin and eyes have a film to them. It was not appealing.

She wondered how that might have happened. If he didn't have that then he would just look like another immortal good looking vampire. But he himself projects something else. It was hard to explain. She hated him. He changed her entire life in one stupid fucking look! One look! She wished the Cullen's had killed Victoria when they had the chance.

Emmett. She was counting the days until she could see Emmett again. She missed him so much. They had been though a lot. She didn't know what kind of punishment they would be given but she hoped it was nothing too harsh.

(Buzz buzz)

Bella looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. _Speak of the devil_. She thought.  
She debated for two rings whether or not to answer but then decided to just go ahead and pick up. The guy had already ruined her relationship with Jacob, he couldn't do worse. Right?

"Hello." She said.

"Hello my dearest Isabella." Aro crooned. It made Bella shiver. She didn't like it.

"Um, just Bella." She said uncomfortable.

"Yes, my apologies. I am so accustomed to referring to people by their first name." Aro said as he tried to move past her obvious discomfort towards him. It both hurt and angered him to feel rejected by his mate.  
"I wanted to inform you that we have come to a decision." He said after a brief pause.

"Really?" She asked excited and scared. "What have you decided?"

"After talking through it we have decided to leave." Aro said and tensed as he heard her exhale in relief. "For now." He added. He didn't like her being happy at the news of his departure.

Bella paused, she needed to get control of herself. Edward had mentioned a long time ago how he could hear her heart beat over the phone if both sides were quiet enough.  
"Could you explain?" She asked regulating her breathing.

"Since our bond is an unusual one we have decided to investigate the theory of someone influencing it." Aro said listening to her heart beating and breathing.

"Oh. So you believe me?" She asked.

"Well I do believe that the theory has merit." Aro answered. He didn't want it to be true. "We will attempt to find whoever it is who might be causing this. If we cannot find the vampire in question then we will return and see how else we can resolve this dilemma." Aro finished. Bella's heat beat was irregular and it was starting to scare him.

Bella took a moment to digest his words.  
_He's not leaving forever. They will come back for me._ She thought sadly.  
"Okay." She finally said. She didn't know what else to say. Well she did but those words would only make things worse.

"Okay?" He asked. "That's all you have to say?" He sounded incredulous.

"Well, yes. I don't really know what to say or do here. This is new to me." She replied honestly.

"I feel the same. No one has ever heard of a mating bond only working one way." Aro said. "However we must remedy this."

"I understand, this must be an inconvenience." She replied.

"It is difficult but I don't see it as an inconvenience. I cannot regret knowing you." He replied. He liked the way her heart raced when he said that. He was hoping it was because she was flattered and not repulsed. "There is one more thing though."

"Oh?" She said not liking it.

"Since we cannot take the risk of leaving you unprotected while the rest of us are searching I will leave a small group of the guard here to look after you." He said.

Bella felt her blood pressure drop.  
"What." She asked hoping he was lying. She had wolves for Christ sake. Wolves! They wouldn't like the idea of vampires staying here.

"If we really are mates then that makes you a Volturi member and a ruler as well. We never travel alone and I will not risk someone using you against me. Therefore some of the guard will stay behind to protect you."

"No. No. You can't. The wolves can protect me. I will be fine. We aren't mates so it's not necessary." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I am safe here. No one gets close enough to us. The guard will only be wasting their time babysitting me."

Aro clutched his fist harder trying to not explode. Her words cut him deeper each time. He didn't think it was possible to feel this much pain. He hated the bond right now. She preferred the 'dogs' than them.  
"They will not be 'babysitting' as you say. It is their job to protect us and they will gladly protect you since you are my mate." He said after he calmed down.

"How?" She asked switching gears. "Have you talked to Sam about this? They won't allow them to stay and I am not leaving Forks."

Aro kept his head together. He did not talk to the head 'dog' for a reason. He wasn't going to persuade or come to some agreement with him. They didn't have to abide by any rules.  
"No and I don't have to. The guard will reside in your neighborhood my dear and go out with you when you go to the town or school." He said.

"What!" Bella yelled.  
She started to shake as she thought it through. Aro wasn't going to even tell Sam or discuss it. He was going to have the guard out and about so that they couldn't kill them without arousing suspicion. Clever.

"It would be pointless for us to speak since I already know they would never agree to it. So I am not even going to argue with them. The guard will be there to ensure nothing happens to you." Aro said. He was enjoying the way Bella was acting. It was good for her to see that he would always find a way to get what he wanted.

Bella was trying to process his words. She would have to tell the pack. Fuck. (HOWL) Bella got up from the bed and ran to her window. She would see movement from her window. Someone had heard.  
"Oh no."

"Is everything alright?" Aro asked getting a good idea as to what was happening now.

"No." she replied. Aro was worried at her word. "They heard you."

He relaxed.  
"Yes well I will leave you to calm them as best you can." He said.

"I really wish you would have told them." She replied.

"I will deliver the next bad news then." Aro replied. "Good bye for now Bella." He said and hung up before she could say another word.

Bella looked at her phone and then locked the screen. She stuck her head out the window and waited for Jake to make an appearance. This would not go over well.

(Time skip)

Sam, Jake and Jared were in her house pacing and seething. It took a while to bring them to this level of calm and even this was stressful. Jake was alerted by Leah to her talking to Aro when Leah got closer to the house when she heard Bella scream. It took everything in Jake not to head for the leech and kill him.

The bastard had the nerve to leave his fucking leeches here. He didn't even consult it with Bella, he just gave her some bullshit excuse about protecting her. He was fed up by this shit. Bella was still his. She would choose when to walk away. He still had her by his side and he wasn't going to let that bastard weasel his way in.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Jake yelled, again. He knew what he wanted to do. He just couldn't sneak away from the pack to do it.

"There is no way in hell we are going to allow those things to stay here." Sam said.

Bella didn't like the way they were talking since she still cared for Emmett and Rose.  
"Jake." Bella said as she held out her hands for Jake to come near her.

He took a minute but then calmed down enough to go to her on the couch.

"It will be alright. I know you hate this but if they act and integrate themselves into the town like the Cullen's did then you can't kill them without arousing suspicion. Not to mention that Charlie will be the one to investigate it." Bella said trying to reason with him. She didn't like it either but someone had to think straight right now and it wasn't going to be any of them.

"He contacted you again. I don't want him near you. Not even his voice." Jake said.

"I know." Bella said as she rubbed his arms. She couldn't stop Aro but she also couldn't ignore him. He tried to get to her before and if she ignored him then he might try again.

* * *

The pack came and went from her house for hours. They were all pissed off and Sam had called Aro but got nowhere. Aro told him that a king does not need the permission of anyone to do as he pleases. That sentence alone set Sam off. They argued for another two minutes before they hung up, or destroyed the phones in anger. Who knows.

Sam returned saying that Aro was not going to relent on leaving some of his guard. The wolves were enraged. They did not want them there. They were already preparing to kill whoever stayed behind. They were strategizing in case it was one or more of the gifted vampires. Bella was losing her mind. She didn't want this chaos in her life right now.

After hours of yelling and bickering Seth and Jake were the only ones left in the house. Bella had ordered pizza for them to help the situation. She was in her room while Jake and Seth were discussing down stairs. She hated this. She needed to find a way to fix this. Aro would only listen to her, hopefully.

"Jake." Bella yelled out. She heard him come in.

"What happened? Did he call you again?" He asked angry as he looked towards her phone in her hands.

"No." She said. He could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jake asked.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him.

"Yes. Why?" He asked. He had a bad feeling.

"Then can you please leave the house so I can talk to Aro again." She said.

"What!" Jake yelled getting angrier.

"Jake please listen." Bella said placing a hand on his chest. "I can't take this anymore." She said and instantly hated her words.

Jake looked like he had been shot through the heart. It was one of the worst things she could have said right now.

"Not that. I just can't take the fighting. I feel exhausted. I know this is hard for the pack but it's the hardest on the three of us. As much as I hate it Aro is a part of this until we all figure out what the hell is going on. That means learning to tolerate each other for the time being. I want to talk to him so I can try and make the situation easier on all of us. I'm not saying that I don't want you next to me it's just that I want the house in one piece. Plus I know that if he hears you it will only complicate things. So just stay outside and I promise I will tell you everything." She pleaded. She should at least try to reason with Aro.

Jake felt like he was put outside like a dog at that moment. He understood what she meant but it still hurt.  
"I get it Bells. If I hear his voice ill start punching the walls." He said with a dry laugh.

Bella smiled.  
"I know Jake. I promise that I'm only doing this to make things easier for all of us. You especially." She said as she kissed him.

Jake kissed her deeply making Seth uncomfortable downstairs.  
"We will be outside." He said when he finally broke their kiss.

Bella smiled and watched him walk outside. Bella went upstairs and took her phone off the charger. She opened her recent call menu and took a deep breath and got in the right mindset. She was going to use a trick her mother had thought her many years ago to get out of trouble. Aro wasn't the only one who could play dirty. She dialed his number and waited.

"Bella. Is everything alright?" Aro asked. He was pleasantly surprised when she called.

Bella let her emotions of everything get to her.  
"No." She said in a broken voice. She was happy with the result but kept her mind on her emotions as to not mess with her breathing and heat rate.

"What's wrong Bella? Did he do something to you? Do you want us to come get you?" Aro asked in a rushed voice. She had him where she wanted him.

"No." (sniffle) "I'm fine." (sniffle) She said.

"Do not lie to me Bella. Why are you crying?" He demanded. He didn't like to hear her like this.

"I'm not crying, anymore." She said. (sniffle) "I just had a bad afternoon." She said reeling in the tears. She didn't want him running to her.

"What happened?" He asked having a feeling he knew why.

"The pack wasn't happy about you leaving behind some of the guard. So things got heated." She said.

"Did any of them dare touch you? I'll kill them." Aro said angry. He never wanted to place her in danger. He was cursing himself. He just wanted her to see him in a powerful position.

"No, Jake would never let that happen." She said. She cursed in her mind for not thinking that through. "Things are just too much Aro. I don't think I can handle having to mediate between the pack and the guard." She said.

Aro hated the mention of Jake. He should be the one protecting her not the 'dog'.  
"How so?" He asked. "The guard will only be there to protect you my dear." Aro said taking a chance with the term of endearment.

It took Bella by surprise but chose to ignore to stay on point.  
"If they stay here I will always have to be the one to keep both sides back. That's if the guard would even listen to me." She said.

"Of course they will. You are my mate which makes you their leader or Queen if you prefer." He said. He hoped the title would entice her. Although he was sure she wasn't the type of person to be swayed by power. Another thing he liked about her.

"What?" Bella was surprised. She wasn't anyone's leader. "I didn't know that. But it doesn't matter. They don't know me. They won't want to play nice with the pack. You are both natural enemies. I will always be caught in the middle." She said.

"They will listen and obey you. They have sworn to many years ago. Mates are valued among our kind since it is not often that we find our mates. Do not concern yourself with that. They will follow your orders no matter what they are unless you tell them to return to Volterra in which case they won't." He said. He figured she would eventually think to do so.

"Too bad." Bella said and she heard him laugh. "Can we come to another solution? I'm sure the two of us can work something out." She said.

Aro loved that. Hearing her say 'us' was music to his ears. He didn't care that it was to distance herself from him and his coven but it was a start.  
"What did you have in mind?" He asked. It was a good way to see her negotiation skills.

"Well to start, it was wrong of you to simply say what was going to happen without discussing it first. This is the packs land and they rule over it. I understand that you are not used to negotiating but if we really are mates as you believe we are then since this matters concerns me I would have thought that you would have wanted my input on the matter." She said. She felt like she was chastising or nagging him but if he really wanted her as his mate then this comes with the title. She loves Jake but she still calls him on his shit.

It threw Aro for a loop to have someone speak to him the way she just did. He was thankful that he was far from his brothers at the moment. He had never been chastised for his decisions. Then again Sulpicia always went along with his plans since their era was different and she knew she was a chosen mate. Replaceable if she ever got out of place. Bella was different. She had a point and just having her consider things from his perspective as mates was a good thing.  
"I don't know what to say." He said answering honestly.

"I bet that's a first for you." She said keeping the humor out of her voice. Jake would undoubtedly not like them getting chummy.

"Yes it is." He said. "I apologize. I have never had to consider a mates feelings before. This is very new to me." He said. "But I still believe that I did the right thing. I cannot think of letting any harm come to you." He said remembering who he is.

"I get that but this is still my life. I make my own choices. If you keep making decisions for me then we are going to have a bigger problem." She said being stern. "I don't want the guard to move into the town and feed on anyone near or far. I want to go back to how my life was before you came. I need my space Aro. I need time to process what has happened." She said.

Aro took a moment to think it over. She had a point. He wanted to make her happy but he also didn't want her to forget him or dismiss him altogether. The guard would be a reminder of a better life for her. He could give her the world if she so desired.  
"I cannot do that." Aro said. He wasn't going to cave.

Bella rolled her eyes with all her might. She was trying really hard not to huff.  
"Why?"

"Because if I am not by your side then I cannot be sure of your safety. It will either be the guard or myself." Aro said. Whether she liked it or not Bella was his mate and he could not stand the idea of leaving her unprotected.

"I am with a pack of wolves 24/7 I cannot be safer." Bella said upset. "I understand that from your perspective it must be hard but where I am sitting from I cannot stand it. This situation is only getting worse and I am not in a good place physically to deal with this." She said.

"I can arrange for the best doctors in the world to see you." He said wanting to persuade her.

"That's not the point. I want my privacy Aro. You may not like it but you are going to have to trust that the wolves will take care of me." She said. She knew he wouldn't but that was the point. He would only trust his kind.

"I cannot trust the safety of my mate to wolves. You belong with us." Aro said sternly. He wanted her to accept the bond or stop lying or just have something change. He hated being rejected by her.

"I don't 'belong' anywhere. I chose who I allow in my life and right now it is definitely not you." Bella said frustrated and done. She hung up the phone and threw it across the room effectively causing the battery to pop out. She then screamed her head off into her pillow. The man was exhausting.

She heard Jake climb up the tree and knock on her window. She told him to come in.

"That went well." He said.

"Yeah. Just like I planned." She said.

"Crying was a nice touch though." He said with a dry laugh. "Nice to know you can do that."

"I have never done it to you." Bella said with a smile as she sat up.

"I hope not." Jake said as he held her hand. "So what now?"

"I don't know. I wanted to reason with him but that was obviously a mistake. And now I broke my phone." She said as she looked at her phone.

Jake walked over to it and noticed that it wasn't broken, it had just come apart. He put it back together and turned it on.  
"It's okay." He said as he handed it back to her.

The phone began to ring as soon as it touched Bella's hand. Jake growled as he saw the number.

"Fucking perfect. It's like he knows." He says as he stares daggers at the phone wishing it had broken.

Bella dropped the phone on the bed and let it ring.  
"He isn't getting me back on the line. Let it ring." Bella said as she crossed her arms making a pouty face.

"Good." Jake said as he sat next to her. "The bastard deserves to rot in hell anyways."

"Jake." She said. "Don't be mean." She chastised him playfully. She could care less about Aro.

The phone rang and rang about 7 more times until it finally stopped. Bella hoped he got the clue and left her alone.

"He finally got the message." Jake said as he nibbled her neck more. He was enjoying devouring her little by little. The sounds she made where like music to him. The way she squirmed by his touch was enticing. He wanted to mark her so badly to ensure she would be his but he decided against it. He wouldn't risk the unknown.

Jake decided to press his luck by going a little further. He knew Leah was patrolling so she would give him privacy but still check in to ensure they were alone.

He licked and sucked her neck slowly. Bella responded the way he wanted. Her breathing became heavy and labored. He slid his hands up and down her sides gently pushing up her shirt.

"Jake someone will hear us." Bella said fast when she realized what was happening.

"Actually the pack had a talk about that. We will continue to patrol but if someone is about to do something private we simply make ourselves scarce or just give each other a heads up if possible. Plus Leah is on patrol nearby and she isn't nosy." He said putting her at ease.

"Really?" She asked not really caring of the answer at this point. She trusted him but right now she simply needed him.

"Yes." He said in her ear. "Now relax." He said as he caressed her breasts.

Bella threw her head back as his fingers began to explore her. The wolf was at the surface staring at her bare neck. IT was so close. Jake reeled him back in and forced him back into his cage. She was too important to place in danger.

Jake pushed her pants and panties down below her bum. She was shaking with anticipation for what was next. Jake smiled wickedly at her response. She craved him and only him. He had worshiped her body from the first night they were together and he ensured she reached her climax each time.

Jake shifted her position and placed her in front of him facing away from him. He let his hands roam her body as she shook and squirmed in his arms. His hands finally reached her center after a few minutes of teasing. Bella practically vibrated in his hands as she tried to stop herself from reaching orgasm. His hands alone could do that do her. She dug her nails deeper into his arms as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming his name. She was mewling and moaning as she tried to fight it. That just simply wouldn't do. Jake wrapped his left arm around her waist and hoisted her up so she would be sitting up on her knees and with his right hand he went deeper inside of her. Bella finally let out a scream of pleasure as she became undone by him. She fell back onto his shoulders as the orgasm hit her.

She thought it was over when she felt him slow down and eventually stop until she heard his zipper.  
As he heard her small gasp Jake smiled to himself knowing full well what he was going to do.

"You're mine baby girl." He said. "Don't you ever forget it."

Her breathing picked up again and adrenaline ran throughout her body at his words. She would enjoy this.

* * *

Aro finally stopped calling Bella after she refused to pick up. The first two calls went to voicemail but the seven after that rang until the end. He was seething. It didn't help that Caius had found him desperately calling her and laughing at his expense. Aro threw a small boulder at him but his brother only laughed harder when he easily dodged it. Aro got away from all of them for some much needed space. The guard was not happy with him leaving without them, especially Jane.

He didn't want her words to keep playing in his head. He had wounded her and she casted him out of her life. It was cruel even for him. He hated this! No one had ever been a mystery to him let alone refused him. It had always been easy to use the Chelsea to persuade them to his side but he didn't have eternity. She was mortal and with each day she grew closer to her death.

He would have to _compromise_. Ugh the word was foul even in thought. Sacrifices would have to be made in order to win her affections.

Aro took his time to formulate a new plan, one that would require a lot of patience on his part.

* * *

(Friday May 18th evening)

Bella and Jake enjoyed their afternoon activities until he was called away for patrols. Jake had been passionate and possessive. It was strangely arousing. She wanted more. She wanted to stay in bed inhaling his scent all over her sheets but decided to spray some air freshener in case her dad went into her room. She went ahead and showered as well.

After her quick shower she found that she had several messages and a missed call. Not surprisingly the missed call was from Aro and so where a few of the messages. The others from her dad and Jake.  
Charlie said he would be working late and not to bother with making dinner and just get something delivered. Jake said he would go straight to her house after patrols. The missed call was from Aro. His messages asked her to call him back and they were apologetic as well.

Bella sighed as she dropped the phone on the bed. She got dressed and put her hair up in a loose bun to let it air dry. She forwarded the messages to Jake and then proceeded to call back Aro. She was tired, this had to end.

"Bella?" Aro said as he answered the phone. He was happy that she would talk to him again.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm glad that you decided to return my call. I wasn't sure since of what happened when we last spoke." He said.

"We do need to talk Aro. It's just difficult for us to even carry a conversation." She answered.

"I don't want anything to be difficult between us." He said. He decided to be honest as Marcus had suggested. He shouldn't lie to his mate.

Bella sighed.  
"That is impossible since we started off in such a bad way." She said.

The statement confirmed one of Aros theories.  
"I apologize for what I said the first time we spoke on the phone. I deeply regret threatening your loved ones." He said.

"Thank you. It also didn't help when you showed up at the treaty line holding the Cullen's against their will while torturing them, threatening to kill the pack if they didn't hand me over and then forming a mating bond with me." She said as she vocalized what was bothering her.  
"That was a little much."

Aro was speechless. He could dismiss his actions individually when he thought of them as separate acts but to hear your mate say them as she describes the events from the first day you met it shows just how badly he had screwed up their relationship before it could begin.  
"I don't look good at all in your eyes do I?" He asked needing to know.

"No." She didn't need time to think it through. If he wanted the truth then he was going to get it.

Aro sighed as he felt his heart shatter. He had hurt his mate.  
"I am so sorry." He said.

Bella felt sorry for him. She still hated him but now she pitied him.  
"Its going to take a lot more than an 'I'm sorry' Aro." She said trying to gather her courage for what she was about to say. "Do you really want to know what I am thinking?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied immediately at the chance to see inside her mind. Even if it hurt him he didn't care. He needed to know.

"I was finally happy after going through hell. I was so broken and lost. Then my life was pieced back together. Emmett returned to my life and I was able to love him again, even Rose." She chuckled. "Jake and I were building a life together. He placed his life in danger for me every day in order to keep me safe. He loved me for who I am and didn't try to change me. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. I love him and want to have a family with him. I want the future I envisioned with him. I want the house by the forests edge. I want my family and friends close by. I want the kids that are half him and half me. I want to grow old and live my life to the fullest. I want what I had a few days ago before you and the rest of the Volturi came here." She was crying now. The images of her would be future flashing in her mind. "I want my life back Aro."

Bella was sobbing now. She didn't know how much she desperately wanted her human life with Jacob until now. The thought of not having a say in her life scared her. She needed him to see that.

Aro was frozen. His mate was in pain. Pain he had caused. She was happy before he had come into her life. It killed him to not be the person to make her happy but her happiness was all that mattered to him. He would do anything for her.  
He had grown selfish as he grew powerful.

"Very well." He said as he closed his eyes and swallowed the pain as he came to a decision. "We will leave within the hour. I only want you to be happy, even if it is not with me." He said as he fought with himself.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked hoping this wasn't a trick.

"Yes, all I ask is that you allow me to stay in your life. Since the bond is complete from my side then I will eventually be unable to stay away from you. Just allow me to see you only as needed to stop the bond from becoming unbearable. After that we can stay as far away from each other as you wish." He said.

"Yes." She said unable to even speak a full sentence.

"Very well." Aro said with his eyes closed picturing her. "Goodbye Bella." He said as he made sure to not let his voice crack.

"Goodbye Aro." She said.

Three seconds passed with complete silence before the line went dead.  
Bella was staring at the floor as she let the phone drop.  
It was done. Aro had decided to leave. She had her life back.

Outside her window Jake stood behind the trees scared. The leech would finally leave but the silence coming from Bella's room had him worried that she wasn't happy with his decision.  
He hoped she wasn't regretting it.

* * *

Marcus and Caius stood far from their brother. They had heard the entire conversation. Caius was going to jest with Aro until he heard the choice he had made. He could never see himself staying away from Athenadora. This was a huge sacrifice. Marcus was sad at the circumstances. He hoped more than ever now that the bond Aro and Bella shared would break to release him from the hell he also knew too well.

Aro simply stayed in the same spot for a long time. He was fighting with himself internally. He didn't want to leave his mate but it was what she wanted. She was happy. That's all he wanted for her.

Aro took a quick moment to pull himself together to face his coven. He would have to be strong for them.

"Let's go home brothers." He said as he walked past Marcus and Caius. "We have been gone too long."

Marcus and Caius only nodded in agreement. They didn't know what to say but they knew that at this moment Aro needed time.

The guard was confused and concerned when Aro said they would be returning. Jane was about to ask if their new queen would be coming but Aro cut her off with a glare. Jane was rarely chastised by him so it hurt her. She knew then of the horrible choice he had made. It broke her to see him in pain.

The guard kept quiet and simply followed orders and got ready to leave.

The Volturi disappeared quickly and headed for the airport in Seattle. Aro wanted to put as much distance as he could between himself and Bella. No matter how much it hurt him.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella was on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were a million miles away. Jacob had come in after she spoke to Aro and laid her down on the bed next to him. He tried to get her to talk but she didn't say a word. He was worried that his fears were coming true. Bella was happy inside but a part of her was terrified. Her pessimistic side came out after the call ended and tortured her with 'what if' scenarios over and over again. A part of her was sure Aro would keep trying to win her back since she would see him for the rest of her days. And then he would most likely die after she does. She would be the reason a Volturi king dies. The coven would hate her and probably take it out on the pack. Or they might simply get fed up with it and change her against her will for the good of the coven and their rule.

She told him what she felt and what she wanted and he had given it to her. That sacrificial act confused her. This 'monster' was known for being selfish and he just let her go. She was hoping it wasn't a trick.

Bella moved for the first time getting all of Jacobs's attention as she simply turned and hugged him. She let the world disappear and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Could it be the bond?" A hesitant Embry asked.

"I doubt it. I think she's in shock." Leah said. "She thought her life was taken from her and now she has it back. She went through a lot in days. Just give her time."

"I will give her whatever she needs." Jake said as he was outside the Swans house while Charlie was awake.

Bella simply fell asleep next to him after not saying a word. He let her have her moment but it was killing him. He wanted to celebrate with her but her actions scared him. He needed to know why she was acting this way.

Jake simply pushed the thoughts away and continued to wait until Charlie finally went to bed so he could be with her. The pack had ensured the Volturi had left their lands and weren't nearby waiting to attack. Sam still made sure they all stayed alert. None of them wanted to take the chance anyway.

Once Charlie had gotten into bed and began to snore Jake shifted back and climbed into Bella's room. He carefully got into her bed and pulled off the covers so his body heat would keep them warm. He held Bella close and let her take all the time she needed. As long as she was his he didn't care.

* * *

The guard was completely silent on the plane unless they were spoken to directly no one said a word. Aro minimized the number of guards on his plane and procured a larger plane for the rest of the guard to ride back in. He wanted as much privacy as he could have. His brothers left him completely alone as well. They knew how serious this was and Aro locked himself in the small bedroom on the back of the jet. He let the pain take him as every mile away from Bella was like fire. He was going to stay away as long as he could so she could be happy. That was the only thing keeping him together. She would be happy without him.

(Time skip) (The Volturi castle) (Saturday May 19th)

The guard split up and returned to their duties. No one wanted to speak of the events that had transpired. Alec, Felix and Demetri took the Cullen's to the dungeons while everyone else went back to their duties, everyone except Jane that is. She didn't care to hurt the Cullen's while her master was hurt.

Jane stayed outside of her masters' room waiting for him to call her. But he never did. She wanted desperately to hear him but the chambers of the leaders were sound proof. The only time they went in is when they were called when the door was open or when a light blinked outside.  
It killed her not to be able to do anything for him. He had saved her and now she wanted to return the favor. All she could do was stand there and wait for the light to blink.

* * *

Sulpicia was confused as to why her husband had confined himself in his room and sent her away. She simply figured he was upset or had work to do. This wasn't unusual but it only happened a few times every century or so. She simply went back to her busy work and let it go. A few hours had gone by when Athenadora came into the main room in their tower. She looked apprehensive to even be there.

"Dora what is the matter? Is Caius upset?" She asked her sister in law.

Athenadora looked uncomfortable. She didn't know how to start. "No." She finally said.

"Then what is the matter?" Sulpicia asked.

"I don't know how to start." Athenadora said.

Sulpicia put down what she had in her hands and gave Athenadora her full attention. "Just start from the beginning."

Athenadora sat down across from her and took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. Caius had asked her to speak with Sulpicia and tell her what had happened since Aro would more than likely stay in his room for a while without speaking to anyone and she would eventually wonder why.

"When our husbands left to the Americas to deal with the Cullen's Aro found his mate." Athenadora said as plainly as she could without hurting her.

Sulpicia turned into a statue at her sisters words. Well ex-sister now. She had expected this day come during the first few centuries of her marriage with Aro but she never thought it would happen after so much time passed. It was paralyzing. She loved Aro but she knew what mates meant. She wouldn't be able to stay there anymore. Mates are territorial and an ex lover being close by is unacceptable. She didn't know what would happen to her. If she was on her own someone might try to use her against the Volturi and she knew she would die before they tried to save her. Only mates were protected until the end. She was a chosen mate and nothing else. Aro was most likely arranging things right now for his true mate. That is why he did not call her to their chambers. Well, their old chambers. She was the outsider now.

"Please say something." Athenadora begged. She loved Sulpicia. They had grown so close over their millennia's together.

"There really isn't much to say. I never thought this day would actually come." She replied.

"I didn't as well." Athenadora replied.

"I guess Aro is making plans to assure her happiness here. I just hope wherever I end up is safe." She said. She didn't want to leave. Being far from Corins power was a scary thought but she also feared for her safety.

"His mate isn't coming to Volterra." Athenadora responded. "Aro left her behind."

"What." Sulpicia gasped. To be away from your mate is unheard of. "She needs the Volturis' protection.

"Caius said that the girl has a life of her own and has a chosen mate with a wolf." Athenadora said. She didn't say 'dog' like her husband had said since she didn't hold a lifelong grudge against them.

"She rejected him?" Sulpicia said astonished.

"Apparently she told Aro she was happy and wanted to continue her life with her wolf. She wanted kids and to grow old by his side." Athenadora said. She herself couldn't believe rejecting Caius for children or old age. She had wanted those things but when she met Caius they all went away. She only wanted him.

"How is Aro taking this?" Sulpicia asked.

"He is in pain. He won't leave his room.

"I must speak with him." Sulpicia said rising.

"He sent you away. He is in pain right now. Give him a few days to calm down. Please. I don't want him to hurt you." Athenadora said quickly moving to avoid Sulpicia from leaving.

"Very well, I will wait." Sulpicia said. "Will you keep me company until then?" She asked her old friend with a smile.

Athenadora smiled and began to talk to her about the other things that have been happening around the castle. Sulpicia welcomed the distraction but inside her mind she was thinking of Aro.

* * *

(Tuesday May 22nd)

Aro had spent four days locked in his room. Time had no meaning before their trip to Forks for him. Now however he counts every minute that has passed. Time became much more apparent for him. Distance was worse. He used his computer to calculate the distance between himself and Bella. He couldn't stand it for much longer but he had to be strong. She wanted to return to her old life and he would do the best he could before he broke down.

His bedroom was in shambles. He destroyed his bed since it had his and Sulpicia's scents all over it. He refused to lay down on it again. A completely new bed would have to be ordered. A part of him felt like he was being unfaithful by keeping the bed so he took out his rage on it. He also gathered all of her clothes and personal belongings into a pile by the door. He was going to cleanse the room of her. He held out hope that Bella would one day join him and he did not want anything of his ex wife's belongings in the room.

Aro was sitting on the far corner of the room on the floor thinking of Bella. He was miserable but happy to be alone. That is until he saw his phone light up. He ran to it at high speed hoping it was Bella. Sadly for him it was Sulpicia. She was asking to speak with him. Aro didn't want to see her but he needed to get rid of her things anyways. He told her to go ahead and come in. In under a minute she was opening the door to their old bedroom slowly to ensure he hadn't changed his mind.

Sulpicia walked in and looked shocked. She knew there wasn't a point in hiding anything from him. She understood why all of her belongings were now next to the door but the room looked terrible. So did he.

"Shall I call in Jane to help? She has been waiting by the door for days you know." She said as she gave him a smirk. Jane was the closest thing they had to a daughter but not really. No one here acted their age most of the time. They had moved past that many years ago.

"I figured she would." Aro said nonchalantly.

"I know about her Aro. I am fine with it." She said as she looked towards him.

Aro narrowed his gaze and then appeared in front of her. He had her hand in his and was reading her. She let him see everything she had thought and gone through in the last four days.

"I am glad to see you understand. I did not want to hurt you." Aro finally said walking away from her.

"Thank you for thinking of me but I had expected this day." She said. "I only want you to be happy."

"Her happiness is all that matters to me." He said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I understand. I do wish you were not putting yourself through this. You deserve to be happy." She said.

"Many people would disagree with you." Aro said without humor.

Sulpicia thought about that for a moment then simply shrugged her shoulders. "Fuck them." She giggled.

Aro began laughing with her. Sulpicia rarely cursed so it was hilarious to hear her do so.

"Thank you for making me smile." Aro said as he returned to his chair at the far end of the room.

"Would you mind if I call Jane to help me take these things to the tower?" Sulpicia asked. She could do it herself in a few trips of course but she wanted to put Jane's fears at ease.

Aro smiled. "Let her in. I have a few orders for her as well."

Sulpicia turned around and pressed the button by the door. Jane was instantly at the door opening it slowly like she usually does.

"You called master?" Jane asked as she looked for him. She desperately wanted to know what she could do to make him feel better.

Sulpicia spoke first since she knew Aro would want her things handled first.

"Yes Jane. Take all of my belongings to my room in the tower. I will be residing there for now. Do not leave anything behind. Once you are done Aro has some tasks for you to do for him." Sulpicia said as she looked into Jane's eyes silently telling her that the faster she did what she was asked the faster she would be alone with Aro.

"Yes Mistress." Jane said and instantly tensed when she heard something break.

"She will be addressed as Sulpicia Jane. That title no longer belongs to her." Aro said in a clipped tone towards her.

"My apologies Master." Jane said angry at herself. She should have known better.

Sulpicia helped her gather her clothes and walked out with her. Once they closed the door she stopped Jane.

"It's alright Jane. I know that he was upset at the situation not at you. Don't take it so hard." She said.

"I should have known better but I wasn't sure. It was automatic to call you Mistress." Jane said.

"I understand. It will be alright. Just hurry back to help him with what he needs. He is a mated vampire missing his mate. He will be angry and irritable with her. Just have patience and tell everyone not to address me as Mistress anymore." She said as she let her go.

Jane simply nodded and hurried off. Sulpicia went at a slower pace since she did not plan on going back into her old bedroom again. Besides Jane would rather do so for her. She simply took her time and thought of what she would do when she would be sent away from the castle.

* * *

Aro sat in the back of his room on the only chair still standing. He had decided to redo his entire living quarters. If Bella ever did grace him with her presence here then he would be sure that nothing in the room was either belonging, picked out by or had been used to have sex on by Sulpicia. He would not be able to look at the bed Bella and the 'dog' had sex on so why would she with him and Sulpicia.

His current chair had always been his favorite and had never been soiled by his actions with his ex. In the back of his mind Aro knew that Bella might never be in his room but he decided to live in denial for as long as he could. He would not lose hope that one day she would accept him.

Jane had finally finished taking all of Sulpicias things to the tower. She was waiting by the door for her masters' instructions as to what to do next. She desperately wished Aro would move from his chair just so she could see him.

"I want you to take every single last piece of that bed set and get rid of it. Nothing of it is to remain in this room. Nothing." Aro said.

"Yes Master." Jane said and began to meticulously scour every inch of the room. She found every last feather, dust particle, thread and wood splinters. She would not leave a trace. She had placed them all into heavy duty plastic bags that she had called for from another guard member.

Once everything was gone she ordered the parts to be burned downstairs where their trash is sent that they cannot send out with the regular trash. It was mostly used to destroy the bodies of their meals and their belongings.  
She stood by the door again and waited for more instructions.

"I want you to empty every piece of furniture of my belongings and place it in the closet. Then take them all out of this room except this chair. Nothing is to remain in here other than my belongings. If you are not sure then place the item in front of me and I will tell you to throw it out or not. Get someone to help you if you want." He said and returned to look at the wall.

"Yes Master." Jane said and began her task.

She would not ask anyone for help. She wanted to do it all herself. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

(Time skip)

It took a few hours but Jane managed to be rid of every last piece of furniture and piece of cloth in the room. The only things that she didn't throw out were the paintings and sculptures or any of his books but the shelves were thrown out. She understood that everything she had gotten rid of had in some way belonged to Sulpicia. This made since now that her Master had a mate. He was nesting in a way. Mates did like to prepare their rooms for their mates when they found them.

"Go down to the store and get me some temporary curtains and rods for them. Nothing specific just make sure they cover the windows completely." Aro said and dismissed Jane.

Jane left to go change in her chambers. She couldn't walk around the city looking like she did.  
Meanwhile Aro had gotten his computer and begun scouring the internet for new furniture for his room. He wished to know what Bella like to have some input but all he could go on was that she liked the woods and preferred neutral colors. He hoped it wasn't because of the 'dog'.

Aro was going to redo the entire room for him and Bella. Everything would be new just for her.

* * *

(Tuesday May 22nd)

Jake was holding onto to Bella while they were sitting on their little blanket by the shore. The pack was joining them along with the rest of the imprints.

The next day after the leeches left Bella woke up as her old self. She was happy and smiling and they never spoke of what happened again. He didn't want to since he didn't want to upset her but he knew one day they would. Aro would return because of the bond but they would cross that bridge when they go to it.  
Today they were just enjoying the day and having fun. The pack had eased a bit on patrols but otherwise they had nothing else to worry about. The army had been the biggest thing but now it was resolved so they simply wrote down all of their new knowledge in their new journal for this pack to pass down their knowledge to the next pack.

Jake was still searching for the rest of the journal with more energy now. He did not want to lose Bella and he prayed to the spirits that somewhere in the old texts the answer to their problems was written.

Bella was happy to have her old life back. She did not think of Aro at all during the day but at night he possessed her dreams. He was her living nightmare. She always saw him taking her away from the ones she loved. The only thing that helped was Jake by her side. He made the dreams go away.

* * *

(May 27th Sunday)

The Cullen's had spent a week in hell in the dungeons of the castle. Technically it was a light punishment since Jane hadn't used her powers on them for the first four days. But she came on the fifth angry as hell and wouldn't let up her power on them. Edward tried to see anything from the guards but none of them stayed with them and only experienced vampires went down to punish them and they could control their thoughts.

They were summoned to the main throne room where only Caius and Marcus were present telling them that the next time they broke the law they would be executed and the only reason they were alive was because of Bella. They were bound to secrecy about who she was mated to and she was to be respected and obeyed as a high ranking Volturi member. Edward had to bite back what he was thinking since he hated how things had turned out. He hadn't minded the torture. It was the only thing that took his mind off of what happened a week ago.

Edward had actually hoped to see Aro to see if he could catch a glimpse of what happened but he couldn't. All he could do now was hope Bella would clue him in or get anything from Emmett and Rose after they talked to her.

(Time skip) (First class on a plane to Seattle Washington)

Carlisle had just finished talking to the administrator at the hospital and explained why he had left so suddenly. He made up a death of his grandparents in Italy and sent them a death certificate with the help of Jaspers connection. He said they were from a small town where there is barely any technology so calling was out of the question and he was simply too upset to think to call in before leaving. The hospital of course bought the story and sent him their condolences. Carlisle simply wanted to feed as soon as they landed. He was exhausted and he knew his family was as well.

He had already called Sam and informed him that they were going home. He figured he already knew that since Emmett and Rose called Bella as soon as they had the chance. Bella had been thrilled to hear that they were all okay and returning. She wanted Emmett and Rose to go to her house as soon as they could.

Edward didn't even try to talk to her this time. He was devastated with how things had turned out. The dog he could take but Aro had an entire army and wasn't over using them. He had to come to terms with letting her go. If only he could.

* * *

**This time I decided to add more scenes from the Volturi since I had many requests for them. I like to add them in the stories since you hardly ever hear much from them or get an inside POV from them unless they are part of the main cast.**

**I am still working on the next chapter but I can't say when I will post it. I have my sons' first birthday party this month and things are very hectic right now. So hang in there and just know that I am working on it.**


End file.
